The Legend of Zelda: The Mark of The Raven Book One of The Raven Saga
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Rated T because of blood, language and violence and other stuff... This book is 144 pages long in word, so who knows how long it'll be on here? Set in both the LOZ and HP universe, it's set around many different timelines and also includes many other franchises, including LOTR, the Eragon books, and much more.
1. Title

The Legend of Zelda

The Mark of The Raven

Book One of The Raven Saga

The Time has come…The Raven has Risen.


	2. Table of Contents

Table of Contents

Chapter 1- The Birth of a Hero….. Page No. 1

Chapter 2- A Senseless Act…. Page No. 3

Chapter 3- The Scot and the Maiden…. Page No. 9

Chapter 4- An Unlikely Witch… Page No. 13

Chapter 5- Answers…. Page No. 25

Chapter 6- Tides of Reckoning… Page No. 33

Chapter 7- Taming the Beast… Page No. 39

Chapter 8- Feral… Page No. 44

Chapter 9- Revenge… Page No. 51

Chapter 10- The Quest for the Sword of the Raven… Page No. 57

Chapter 11- Mental… Page No. 59

Chapter 12- Tortured Mind and Tortured Soul… Page No. 62

Chapter 13- Bane of the Werewolf… Page No. 71

Chapter 14- The Heir of the Dark Tower Returns… Page No. 75

Chapter 15- The Return of the Demon King… Page No. 82

Chapter 16- Pain… Page No. 92

Chapter 17- Physcopathics Are a Girl's Best Friend… Page No. 100

Chapter 18- Descendant of the Raven… Page No. 113

Chapter 19- Witch versus Wizard… Page No. 126

Chapter 20- The Cry of the Raven… Page No. 138

Chapter 21- The Accident… Page No. 143

Chapter 22- Trial and Error… Page No. 156

Chapter 23- "WHAT A HORRIBLE NIGHT TO HAVE A CURSE!"... Page No. 164

Chapter 24- Call of Redemption …Page No. 171

Chapter 25- Life or Death …Page No. 193

Chapter 26- Resurrected …Page No. 196

Chapter 27- The Resurrection of The Demon King …Page No. 201

Chapter 28- Back to the Present ….Page No. 214

Chapter 29- A Heroine's Homecoming …Page No. 224

Chapter 30- Lord Voldemort Returns …Page No. 235

Chapter 31- How It All Started …Page No. 242

Chapter 32- Dragon's Fire …Page No. 252

Chapter 33- Broken …Page No. 261

Chapter 34- Beasts of Azkaban …Page No. 267

Chapter 35- Fighting Irish …Page No. 276

Chapter 36- Destiny Calls …Page No. 287

Chapter 37- Tides of War …Page No. 303

Chapter 38- The Battle of Hyrule Field …Page No. 313

Chapter 39- The End is Nigh …Page No. 329

Chapter 40- An Ancestor's Guidance …Page No. 343

Chapter 41- Prison Break …Page No. 351

Chapter 42- Until the Last Spell …Page No. 357

Chapter 43- A Link to The Past …Page No. 364

Chapter 44- A Long-Awaited Celebration …Page No. 381


	3. Cast of Characters

**Cast of Characters**

* * *

 **Past:**

 **Rachel Ravenclaw** \- Female Animagus, Sword wielder, Student at Hogwarts

 **Gregory Gryffindor** \- Wizard, Student at Hogwarts, One of many achievements **(Godric, forgot at the time of writing)**

 **Dublin** \- Headmaster (or so he thinks), likes money

 **Jana Forester:** David and Link's mother, wants revenge for what Lord Samuel did to her family

 **James Forester:** Link and David's father, Professor at

Hogwarts, dueling expert

 **Connor Hanson:** Ganondorf's name before he

became evil. Has recently taken it back.

 **David Forester:** Link's older brother, works for William

 **William:** Dublin's right hand man, tormentor, and brander

 **Zelda "Emily" Vixen:** Link's childhood friend, member of the

Royal family, in line for throne

 **Link "James" Forester:** Direct descendant of the Hero of Old,

friend of Zelda, David's brother

 **Epona:** James's mare, can talk

 **Lord Ganondorf:** Lord Samuel's son, deals in Dark Magic

 **Ganon:** Beast form of Lord Ganondorf; the Evil One of

Legend

 **Vera:** Mage Wolf, can turn human

 **Fang:** Vera's son, attacks Lauren out of hatred **(Hagrid named his Boarhound Fang after him, they are actually related.)**

 **Kala:** Fang's mate, gets attacked by Lauren

 **Professor Burns:** alive in the past, teacher at Hogwarts

 **King Henry:** True ruler (Headmaster) of Hogwarts,

Emily's father

 **Lord Samuel:** Connor's father, ruined the Forester Estate,

Now deceased (or so thought)

 **Fredrick:** Works with William, tormentor

* * *

 **Present:**

 **Lauren:** time traveler, fights evil, expert at sword fighting

 **Ben:** Lauren's friend, great at magic

 **Hayley:** Psychopathic Witch, likes to get into trouble, and parties

 **Mikala:** Hayley's friend, has an axe

 **Rachel's ghost:** Rachel wanders the floors of Hogwarts, waiting for someone to let her rest in peace

 **Dumbledore:** Current Headmaster, smartest Wizard alive

 **Zelda Vixen:** Descendant of Emily, family is still royal

 **Sara:** Lauren's mare, can talk

 **Link Forester:** Descendant of James, wields the legendary Master Sword

 **Morgan:** Lauren's twin sister, allowed to return to the world of the living to aid her

 **Draco Malfroy:** Son of Lucius Malfroy, fights with Lauren

 **Tom:** the Dark Lord, evil Wizard

 **Feral:** She-Mage Wolf

 **Professor Flitwick:** History teacher at Hogwarts

 **Helena-** An ancient spirit who only appears when evil threatens to destroy everything, wielded _Dragon's_ _Fire,_ but at the time of it's forging, she died with the blade in her grasp, and now only wants revenge.


	4. Settings and Places

Settings and Places

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- school for wizards and witches.

Hyrule Kingdom- A kingdom rich in history, helped Magic Kind in the First Great War.

The Dark Tower- Lord Ganondorf's refuge, a place of pure evil

The Forester Estate- The ancestral home of the Foresters.

Hydalia Kingdom- A kingdom to the west of Hyrule.

Skyla Kingdom- a kingdom to the north of Hyrule, is always covered in snow and ice.

Phoenix Overlook- a hill overlooking Hyrule, located in the Lost Woods

The Time Stones- mysterious circles of stones that allow people to travel back in time.

Hawk's Cliff- a cliff that overlooks Fox Lake

Fox Lake- a massive lake that surrounds Hogwarts

Lake Hylia- a lake in Hyrule, home to the Zora people


	5. Weapons and Spells and Everything Else

Weapons and Spells and Everything in Between

Dragon's Fire- Sword of Helena, used to kill The Man Who Threatened All

The Sword of the Raven- Rachel's sword- formerly Dragon's Fire, but un-enchanted, Used to kill Abelson Riddle

Brenda- Found in the Forbidden Forest, only one who bears Rachel's symbol can wield this sword, which was the Raven Sword, again, un-enchanted by time.

The Goddess Sword- Sword of the ancestor of the Hero of Old

The Master Sword- Sword of the Foresters, Formally was the Goddess Sword, but was transformed, used to defeat Ganondorf through generations, Sword of Evil's Bane

The Elder Wand- most powerful wand in existence. Used by Dumbledore, then Tom

Raven's Bow- Rachel's bow, still enchanted after the Great War and after nearly 600 years

The Hylian Shield- Shield of Hyrule, used by the Forester line, can block anything

The Bow of Light- A mysterious bow used to defeat Ganondorf. Only used for this purpose, no one knows how it was made or where it rests

Hogwarts Shield- Shield created during the Great War. Can also block everything. Creates a shield around the user

Thelsalsa- Teleportation spell, also summons portals

Lumos- Summons light

Crucio- Torturing spell, Unforgettable Curse

Imperio- Mind Control spell, Unforgettable Curse

Arvada Kavada- Death spell, Unforgettable Curse

Animaguti- Morphing/ Transforming spell, also used by David and Zant to transform James, Midna, and Lauren


	6. Chapter 1- The Birth of A Hero

In the Texts, there is a story. A story of Legend. One that has become praised the world over. It is a story of overcoming the most impossible of odds, and defeating a great evil. It started as a personal journey, but was transformed into the following tale. This, is The Mark of The Raven.

The Birth of a Hero

Scotland, 1408; July 20th, midnight

"James. I need you! "The anxious father-to-be slowly turns around, only to see his sister running towards him. "What is it? Is it time?" James tries to keep calm, but to no avail. "What? For God's Sake, Liza! Answer me! "Liza takes her brother in her arms, comforting him. "She lives, and you now have another heir. A son. "A son… what shall I name him?" Liza starts walking her brother towards the lone house, where lanterns are hanging from the fence. James's other son, who is fully grown, and has a family of his own, David, comes out from the house, looking exhilarated, then he sees his father. "Father! Mother wants you!" James can no longer contain himself, and starts to run towards the house. Once he reaches it, he steps into the barely lit room, only to see his wife lying in the straw-bed with a screaming baby in her arms. "Oh, James…He's everything that we could have asked for…" David comes up behind his father, and hugs him. "Go on, Father, go and greet your newborn son."

With tears of joy running down his face, James slowly walks over to his wife's bedside. "…Jana…. I…. I don't know what to say…" Jana lifts her son up to James, and he sees his second son clearly for the first time. "…He has my eyes…" The midwife takes the un-named baby from Jana, and places the cloth covered bundle in James's arms. "…What should we name him?" Jana sits up, and Liza, who has come in from the yard, pips up. "How about after our great-grandfather?" David walks over, and removes the cloth from the face of the infant. "I think that's a great idea." With help from the mid-wife and Liza, Jana slowly stands and walks over to her husband. "He has my locks…and my eyes…" David asks his father if he's going to name his second son. "…I shall name him after the Hero of Old, who also shared the name of your great-great grandfather." David seems interested. "Which is?" James turns around and carries his one-hour-old son outside. The rest follow. "What was his name, Father?" "Link." "The name fits him, did you know that the Queen just had a daughter? On this very night?"

James looks surprised. "The Queen had a daughter? What is her name?" "Zelda." "….There must be some coincidence…naming our children who were born just mere seconds apart from each other after the Princess who was taken by the evil wizard, and the lad who saved her in the Epic that has been passed down by our people…" Jana takes her son from James, and together, along with the King and Queen twenty miles away, gaze at their newborn child. "It's as if destiny has a part in this…" Liza, who has gone to the stables, comes back. "…It appears that Link will have a mare to ride when he is older…" David smiles. "My horse has had her foal?" "Yes. Mable has a daughter as well." "Well… what shall we call her?" "After the horse that the Hero of Old owned…" James cannot believe everything that is happening, but he decides to name the newborn foal. "Her name shall be Epona."


	7. Chapter 2- A Senseless Act

A Senseless Act

Scotland, 1413, July 20th, 7:00 A.M.

"Faster! Faster!" James is watching from the doorway as his son rides Mable across the meadow, Zelda hanging on for dear life. "…James… I am grateful to you, you have helped my family… and our children seem to get along well." James is a Duke, and a great friend to the King. "Don't mention it, Henry. I just want the best for my son." "As do I my daughter… Is Epona old enough to be ridden yet?" James puts his hands in his pockets. "No, another five years should do it." But James doesn't have five years… neither does his wife, or sister… for, their perfect lives shall be ended today… by whom you ask? By the evil wizard of the Dark Tower!

"Come, my son, we must not let this boy live. For, when you are older, he will destroy you." Lord Samuel of the Dark Tower steps from the trees, his thirteen-year old son trailing behind him. "Father… let me handle HIS father, I want to hear him scream." Samuel chuckles, as he realizes that his son is at last ready. "Very well, Conner, you may do what you wish, but, do it as quick as possible."

"Link, I want off." "Why? This is fun!" The bright eyed boy laughs as he urges the horse beneath him to go faster. "Link, I mean it- I want off." Link turns around in the saddle to see a very mad five-year old looking at him. He stops Mable, and Zelda gets off. "Are you sure you don't want to ride the horsie anymore?" "Yes, I will, after I've had my afternoon nap." Mable tosses her head, and whinnies for her daughter. On unsteady legs, Epona comes from the stables, being supported by David. "Well, little brother, are you ready?" "Ready for what, David?" David lifts Link from the saddle, and lifts him up upon his shoulders. "Why, today's your birthday! Did you forget?" "Ahem." David looks down, only to see Zelda tugging his pants. "What?" "I wanna ride!" David looks to his father, who is still on the porch, for help. "Zelda, I think that it's time for your nap." King Henry steps off of the porch, and lifts his daughter onto his shoulders. "I am sorry, David, she gets demanding at times." David smiles. "It's not a big deal, sir, I could have handled her by myself." DING! DING! DING! DING! James cries out in shock. "The Bells! They haven't rung since" "It's Lord Samuel!"

David starts walking backwards. "What's wrong?" He looks up. "Link, can you promise me something?" Link looks at his older brother, confused. "What?" "That no-matter what happens, you stay alive." James and King Henry run to the stables, and ready their horses. David, not really caring if he gets yelled at by his father, lifts his five-year-old brother from his shoulders. He then places him on Epona, then, reaches for Zelda. Once they are situated, David calls for Mable. He then jumps onto her back, and ties a rope around Epona's neck. "Link- Epona is yours now. Take good care of her. Hang on to this rope, and don't you dare let go of it." Link takes the rope in his hands, wondering what is happening. With a kick to her middle, Mable leaps forwards, and David leans forwards in the saddle. But, suddenly, there is someone in front of him. Mable rears up on her hind legs, frightened, but David can do nothing as Lord Samuel raises his arms. "Link! Get out of here! I'll hold him off-just leave!" David unsheathes his sword, and urges Mable to gallop forwards. Samuel yells out a spell, and with a cry, Link's brother is struck in the chest. He falls off Mable, and all he can do is look at his younger brother, then up at a sword coming down at him.

"Cruse him! I've lost one son-I shall not lose another, even if I lose my life!" James roars out his battle cry, and charges straight for Lord Samuel, who is standing over his fallen son. He looks up at James, and he stops. "Do you want to surrender? Or do you want me to kill him?" James makes a choked noise. "He's alive?" "Yes. If you want him to live, all I need is the girl." King Henry, who is on his steed, Gaius, roars at Samuel. "Over my dead body!" Samuel raises his arms, and prepares to fire a spell. "Very well, if I can't have the girl…your boy will have to do instead!" James yells, but it is too late. The spell shoots towards Link, and he sees it coming, and he is frightened. Some unknown instinct rises within him, and taking the rope in his tiny hands, Link turns Epona, and he flees on his horse. Not caring, he only wants to live. The spell hits him, and Link is filled with pain, more pain than he has ever known, but he still keeps going. He doesn't know where he is heading, but Link knows that he must protect the Princess.

"…..My son…." David's mind is in turmoil. He doesn't know how long he has been unconscious for, but he does know that he is in pain. His eyes open, only to see his father above him. "…Father… did… did Link escape?" His father's face grows grimmer. "He was hit by one of Lord Samuel's spells, but he fled here… in pain, but alive." David sits up, only to see his life in ruins. The stables, the house, everything is burnt. He buries his face in his hands, and begins to cry. All James can do is take his son in his arms. "I've searched the countryside… there's no sign of my daughter or your son…" James helps David up and looks over at King Henry, who is coming up the beaten dirt path that marks the site of the house. "Damn him, Damn him and his son-what did we do to deserve this?" King Henry dismounts, and from behind his horse, is Mable. She is frightened and injured, but alive. David walks over to her, and buries his face in her silky, chestnut colored coat. "Mable… oh no… if she came back here alone….then…." James falls to his knees, as he thinks the worst has happened. "I almost lost my first son, now you take my youngest?! I will hunt you down, Lord Samuel, until my breath leaves my body, and my spirit joins the rest of my family, and I swear, that I, James Forester, will slay you in your sleep!" Lord Samuel is still here, he almost seems to be taunting them. "I don't like people threatening me, especially peasants like yourself, however, I will let you live. For now. We will meet again, King Henry, and when we do, it'll be our last fight." He turns to his son, and tells him to follow him. Then, they both walk away, back to the hellish place that they came from, the dreaded castle only known as the Darke Tower!

They watch them saunter off, as if they are slaves, and the wizards are their masters. All King Henry can do is tell James and his wounded son to come and stay at his castle. "You need to rest, your mother is there. Come with me, and we can revenge our children. For, if they are still alive, they will find us, one way, or another. Now, all we can do, is wait, however long it takes, for our children to return to us."


	8. Chapter 3- The Scot and the Maiden

The Scot and the Maiden

Scotland, 1423, July 19th, 11:59 P.M.

I do not remember where I got these scars that are forever marked into my flesh, all I know is that I had a father once. When I was younger, around the small, tender age of five, an evil wizard attacked my family. I do not know what has become of them… I only remember flickers of memory from ten years ago. What I do remember, is that it was ten years ago, that the late Lord Samuel of the Darke Tower attacked my family. He wanted the Princess, but my father and the king fought against him. When they refused to hand over Zelda, he turned on me. Samuel fired a bolt of magic, which struck me in the chest. In pain and frightened, all I could do was flee from him. I've been out here, in the Scotland wilderness, ever since.

July 20th, 1423 12:00 A.M.

"I've been wanting to tell you something…" Today is the day which I turn fifth teen, the day at which in my family, you become a man… although I think I became a man when I came out here. I still haven't figured out exactly where we are, but I have discovered that I seem to have a natural talent for staying alive. Zelda and I are laying on our backs in a clearing, looking up at the stars. My horse, Epona, is lying beside me. "About what?" Zelda sits up, and turns to look at me. "…Well… I don't know if we should go back or not." I close my eyes, feeling homesick myself. I know that I haven't seen my mother in so long… and… I realize that I miss her. "What can we do? I don't know if we can return, and even if we did make it back, they might have moved on." Feeling the cool breeze wash over me, I can only hope that at least the man I remember yelling at me to flee a long time ago to still be alive. I open my eyes, and sit up. Then I turn to Zelda. "Do you get the feeling as if we are being watched?" She looks over my head into the small patch of woods just beyond. "Yes. I do feel…something. I think it is only a buck or doe, though." I stand, then stretch. Then, I head off into the thicket to hunt and find signs of civilization.

My master heads off into the trees, and I start to follow. He turns around, and tells me off. "No, Epona, you can't come with me now, wait here with Zelda." I'm annoyed, and I show it. "…It is too dangerous for a mare like you, you could get injured." I decide to show the boy what I can really do. "What about you, you are only wearing… these ridiculous… garments you call cloths." The boy's mouth drops open, and he stares at me. "Close your mouth, files might fly in it." He does, and after some time, speaks. "You…You can speak?" I toss my head. "Yes. My mother, Apollo bless her, could also speak the language of Man." My master stands there, dumbfounded, then, he turns and walks into the woods. I then walk into a patch of brush, and stand there for a while.

2:00 A.M. Somewhere in the Scotland wilderness

"Oh, where IS he?" I really need to bathe, but I don't know what I should do. Should I write Link a note? Or should I just wait here? I then realize that the woods is quiet… too quiet. I hear something behind me, and I turn around, only to be face to face with a girl. I start to scream, but it is cut short by the girl's hand. "Quiet! Do you want your assassins to hear you?!" Eyes wide, I can only look at the girl in fear. "…I should be quiet as well… the idiots could be anywhere…" I push the girl's hand off of my mouth, and speak. "How dare you attack me? Do you know who I am?" "Yes. What I also know is that if you don't shut up right now, those killers are going to know where you are. So, I suggest keeping quiet." I glare at her, but I know that she is right, whoever she is. "Who are you?" "…Who's this?" I turn around. Link's standing there, holding two rabbits in his left hand. I then hear a sword being drawn, and then, pressure on my neck. "Take one step forward, and she dies."

I stand there, caught in a difficult situation. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Epona slowly walking up to the girl. Catching her eye, I nod to her. She then spins around, kicking the sword-wielding female in the back of the head. Her sword goes flying, only to land buried halfway in the grass. She stands there for two seconds, sways, and then falls to the ground. I then run over to Zelda, where I ask if she has been harmed. "No, I am fine… I don't know about her though." I move the unnamed female over to a tree… I feel bad about all of this. I'm going to have to wait for her to wake up.

3:00 A.M.

 _Ow….my head…..what happened….._ why am I looking at a horse? "You have angered my master, do not try anything." _I must have got kicked harder than I thought._ "…You… can speak?" The chestnut-colored mare tosses her head. "Yes. I can speak. About you, however, I do not know of female sword-wielders." Gripping the side of the tree, I slowly get to my feet, still a bit dizzy. Once I can stand without the fear of falling, I look for my sword. _There._ I can see her gleaming in the moonlight. Still as silver as the day that I found her. I don't know how long I've been out of it for, though, I don't blame the horse. "I still do not know who you are." Turning my head, I can see the girl I attacked earlier standing there. Not knowing what to say, I look down at the ground, and start drawing in the dirt with my feet. "Why did you attack me?" I stop making patterns in the dirt and look up. "…To be honest, I really don't know." I can feel the tension in the very air itself. "You still haven't answered my question." I sigh, then turn around to meet the horse. "You want to know who I am? Fine. I'll tell you… But I think that you'd better find your friend and get him over here."


	9. Chapter 4- An Unlikely Witch

An Unlikely Witch

3:30 A.M.

"So… you got me up, what do you want?" Blinking away sleep, I get up, and look at Zelda. "The girl… she's awake, and she wants to talk to you." Astonished, I shake my head. "If she wants to talk, then by all means, let her speak."

"Should I even mention that you STILL haven't answered my question?" "I would, if I knew your name." "It's Epona, and I am called Link." I glance over my shoulder. Standing there is the blonde-haired, bright-blue eyed boy I saw earlier. Not wanting to seem rude, I turn around to face him. "Well, what do you want to know, Link?" "Who you are, and why you attacked Zelda." I must look like I've been through hell to them, and I feel like it. "The best reason I can give you is that I was scared, I didn't know where I was, and I… ate something…that… made me…" I hesitate. "…ill." I still feel ill, though I think it's just nerves… I hope it's just nerves anyway. "…There isn't a chance that I could get ill, is there?" Link and Zelda look at each other. "…If you are not from around here…then… yes, there is a possibility." I feel hot air on the back of my neck. "Where do you come from, human?" Now, I know it's not nerves, I really am ill. "…Are you alright?" I can feel myself getting sicker, and eventually I'm going to have to do something about it. "…I guess that you are going to see what I can do after all."

"Link, she looks…" Zelda seems concerned, and so am I. "You aren't going to be ill, are you?" "…I don't think I have a choice whether I will or not…" Epona walks up to the girl. "You mean…wait… my mother told me of a human who could turn into animals… could this be you, by chance?"

I have no idea what's going to happen, all I know is that I'd better get behind something, and fast. With as much control as I can muster, I walk over to my sword, and pull her out the ground. I then slide my sword into her scabbard. Then, I take just one step forwards…and I…switch.

5:00 A.M., July 21st

I'm alive, weak and empty, but alive. Whatever I had is gone now, but I didn't get any sleep. I'm hungry, but I need to do something else first. Somehow getting to my feet, I start to walk into the cover of brush, only to be stopped by Zelda. "I just found a stream we can use to bathe. You have no idea how happy I am." "Really? Does it have fish?" "Yes… is something wrong? You look… uncomfortable." I look down, embarrassed. "…I… I need to…" "Oh." I look up. Zelda apparently knows what I'm talking about. "Oh…well… you have been ill for over a day… I'll leave you now. I have to look after Epona anyway." After thanking Zelda, I turn and continue walking into the dense cover of brush. Once I'm in deep enough, I switch.

A scream is cut short, but by what? A hunter's bow? A rock? A trap? None of these things. The rabbit is killed by me. I couldn't wait. After relieving myself, I took the liberty of ending a rabbit's life. Now, I'm cooking it over a fire. It's peaceful out here…too peaceful. I hear some bushes rustle, and I turn to them. I pick up the rock that I used to end the rabbit's life, and stand. I stand there, waiting for whatever it is to come out of the bushes…it is a horse. It's a female, though I don't know the breed. "At last, I have found you." I drop the rock, and start walking towards the mare. "What do you mean?" She looks taken aback. "…I am sorry, seeing you… made me remember my first master…Someone who looked just like you." "What?" "My name is Sara. Perhaps you know of someone named Rachel Ravenclaw?" "…You were alive when Rachel was?" Sara tosses her head, and clops towards me. "Yes, but you are my master now." She thinks I'm Rachel… but why? "What year is this?" "1423." I walk over to her, and I lay my right hand on Sara's white coat. "Can I ride you?" "Yes." She lays down, and I sit on her back. Sara rises, and walks off into the trees.

7:00 A.M.

"Where is she?" "I do not know, but I did find someone." I turn towards Epona, only to see… "Where have you been?" The girl is on a white mare, and I have no idea how they found each other. "Here." She throws something, and I catch it. "I found food. My name's Lauren, by the way, and this horse is Sara." I hear a voice out of nowhere, and then I realize that it is Sara. "Did you know that this human is a Witch? And that she can fire magic from her bare hands?" "She is a Witch?" I turn to meet Zelda, eyes wide. "…Zelda, this isn't what you think… I'm fighting AGAINST evil. I'm the same age as you as well. I'm sorry about everything earlier, perhaps we can make amends?" Zelda walks over to Sara, and pets her. "Where did you find this beautiful horse?"

I smile down at her. "I didn't, she found me." "Are we going to leave soon?" "…Sara…" "…She found you? Are you really a Witch?" I still have no idea of where I am, but, at least I'm with…it slowly dawns on me. "Link." He looks up at me, squinting in the rising sun's light. "What?" "What's your last name?" "Forester. Why?" I sit on Sara, my mind in turmoil. …This is crazy. Somehow, I managed to find Link's ancestor, the one he was named after… "Wasn't your ancestor named Link as well?" "It seems to run in my family… you have a funny accent, where are you from, exactly?" I slide off of Sara and walk over to the small lake. Let me tell you something about where we are staying. It just might be me… but somehow, I think we are on Hogwarts grounds. Why? I just have a feeling, and I swear that I'm standing in Fox Lake. The trees are a lot younger, but the cliff is still here. Just behind me is a patch of woods, or should I say a forest… "…I went back in time… how did I even…" I know there are centaurs in the forest, along with other animals, and I think that Sara ran off, and came here. I turn back around to see two horses and my new friends looking at me warily. "…Why were you standing in the water for so long?" I shake my head, too confused to really do anything. "You are not going to believe this, but I go to school here."

The England/Scotland border, Hogwarts, 1423, July 21st 7:10 A.M.

"Professor! Wait!" I am going to kill myself if I keep running like this. Professor Burns turns around, to greet me. "Ah, Rachel, what do you need?" I stand there, panting. "…Gregory, he says that there are people at Fox Lake!" He stares at me. "What?" I nod my head. "That's what he said." Burns starts walking away. "Where are you going?" I call after him. He stops, turn around, and says. "I'm going to see Headmaster Dublin. If you want to come, you may as well." I follow him.

The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, 10 minutes later

"What?!" "That's what I said, Headmaster!" Professor Burns opens the door. "…Ah, Doris, please, do come in." I walk over to Gregory, and we stand there. "Is it true? Are there really people near Fox Lake?" "Yes." "Rachel." I turn. Headmaster Dublin is standing there. "Yes?" I want you to go to Fox Lake. See if you can talk to any of the trespassers. We will take them by force." I step to the window, and fall.

Fox Lake 7:30 A.M.

I've told Link and Zelda about me, and they aren't taking it very well. "You can turn into animals?" "Yes. Do you want me to show you?" Link's sitting on a rock looking at me. "I don't mean to cut into your conversation, but…there's someone who wants to speak with you…" I straighten, and walk over to Sara. "Hello?" I call into the forest. "Hello, you and I have a lot of talking to do." I hear Sara whinny and I spin around, only to see a girl standing before me. "…Uh… can I help you?" She smiles at me, a dark smile, which has me reaching for my sword. "You shouldn't do that. Trespasser." That's when I see her necklace. "…You're an Animagus too?" She stiffens. "What?" I narrow my eyes. "What do you want anyway?" "I see that you have a sword." I hear a new voice, then, there's a gleaming, cold sword against my throat.

"…You don't have to do this…" All I can do is look down at the gleaming steel that could end my life. "Oh, I believe we do-you are trespassing, and if you know anything about Hogwarts, you should know what we do to trespassers…Gregory, I do believe you know what to do?" The man holding the sword against my throat suddenly lets me free. I fall to the ground, trying to breathe. Once I get my breath back, I look up at the girl who is standing there. "You're good, I'll give you that." Feeling a sharp pain in my neck, I put a hand up to it. My hand comes away covered in blood. "…You… you cut me…" I somehow manage to stand, feeling sick, then I take out my sword. "Gregory, I think that our guest needs to… know who she's dealing with." I hear a sword being drawn, I spin around just in time to parry with Gregory. The sound of steel against steel rings across the Lake, and I'm not feeling at all well. I try to keep up with Gregory, but I've lost too much blood, and finally, I just let him stab me.

Sometime later

"Looks like she lost." "Yes, she did." "Rachel, have you…oh my." "Headmaster, I caught the trespasser." "You stabbed her?!" My eyes open. There's a bunch of people standing over me, and even in my pain-filled state, I vaguely know where I am. I'm in the Headmaster's Office, how long I've been lying on the floor for, covering the woven carpet in blood, I do not know. "I really thought that you would beat me." "…You stabbed her…in cold blood. Why?" I'm still in pain, but not as much as when I lay there in front of Fox Lake, slowly losing consciousness. "Can you speak?" I look up. The Headmaster is looking at me, his face filled with concern. Surprisingly, when I speak, my voice is strong, not pain filled, or weak from loss of blood. "Yes…" "I am truly sorry about all of this… I don't know your name though." "Lauren." "Well, I am Headmaster Dublin. I just want to know why you were at Fox Lake." I sit up, and look around. It looks the same as Dumbledore's Office, but it is different as well. There aren't very many portraits on the wall above the desk, there is a Phoenix in a cage, but it isn't Fawkes, the Sorting Hat is sitting on the shelf. "Glad to see you finally awake. You had me worried there for a while." Yes, it can talk. "How long have I been laying here for… it seems like awhile." "Only for the last half-hour, I don't know what time Gregory stabbed you…which reminds me, you fight with a sword?" Feeling better somehow, I stand. "Yes. I do." I still feel weak, but I think that I can start moving around. I take a step forwards, only to feel carpet beneath my feet.

Looking down, I can see that I don't have shoes. Which is perfectly fine with me. I also feel as if I'm not really wearing anything, and I'm right. "I am sorry for… the lack of clothing, for… yours were… covered in blood. Madam Comal had no choice but to cover you in robes." I look down, then, I slowly spin around, looking at the black-as-night robes. "They suit me, somehow." Dublin walks over to the window, and looks out over the Quidditch Field. "Where do you come from, Lauren?" "I come from the future. I do go to school here, but not for another 500 years." Dublin turns around, staring at me. That's when I realize that everyone in the room is staring at me. Including the Phoenix. "What?" "…You said from the future? Dear Lord… the Prophecy has been solved." Rachel walks up to me. "What year…" "Two Thousand and Fourteen. I was fighting Tom Riddle, or the Dark Lord, when I was sent here." "Tom Riddle… he isn't related to Abelson Riddle is he?" I remember Professor Flitwick telling us about the Great War, and I loved it. He told us about how Abelson marched on Hogwarts, only twenty years after it was founded. Lots of Wizards and Witches died that day. Everyone fought, from the Centaurs, to the Spiders that live (or lived?) in the Forbidden Forest, to my race, the Animagui. I'm still looking at my robes, but I decide to start asking questions. "Rachel, where is your sword?" "… I think that you are still a little… weak from loss of blood, I don't have a sword." I can't believe this… where is it? If she doesn't have a sword…then… where is mine? My sword is Rachel's sword. I found it up in the eaves of Gryffindor Tower. In MY time. So…if Rachel doesn't have a sword…yet? Then… wait-… That guy's Professor Burns…right? So…in my time, he's a ghost… which means that sometime between now and the future, he became a ghost… this is just crazy. I can't think straight. What the hell, I'll just ask him. "Professor Burns?" The old man turns around. "Yes? How do you know of my name?" …Oh my God-It IS Professor Burns… now what do I do?

I realize that I am caught in a dangerous situation here. I don't know if I can reveal that in my time, Professor Burns is a ghost, his body long decomposed. I also suddenly feel self-conscious, I'm not really wearing much of anything at the moment, I have no weapons on me, I feel weak from loss of blood, and who knows what else, and the stab wound is…. How can I say this…? Starting to become a problem. The lights flicker, and everyone in the room looks up, including me. "Storm's a coming." Professor Burns is still looking at me. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" The stab wound is getting worse, and I don't feel well at all. I think I should just try to help myself before it is too late. "…My… my stab wound… I… I think it's… infected…." Dublin is suddenly in front of me, concerned. "Infected? Already?" He spins around to meet Gregory, who for some reason, hasn't left.

"Gryffindor, if you've poisoned her… I swear-…oh no…." I feel scared. The Headmaster has never gotten angry with me before, but before I can say anything, the girl who I stabbed earlier, suddenly just… falls to the ground. All I can do is stride over to her, and check if she's still alive. "If you die on me, I will…" "Do what?" Rachel come over to me, and Burns slowly trails behind her. She seems furious at me. "I didn't agree to your stabbing her, Greg, and I'm not too happy about it, either. I suggest you leave, before Madam Comal comes up here." I get up from the floor, and with the dignity I have left, walk down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 5- Answers

Answers

Hogwarts Dungeons

Midnight, July 22nd

"Now, I am going to ask you again, Scot- How did you pass the borders that surround the castle?" I don't know how long I've been down here for. All I really know is that this Englishman has been asking me questions that I don't know the answers to. I gave up on speaking a while back. Now, I try to take my torment quietly. "Not going to talk, eh? Has my whip broken you?" Yes. Yes it has, English. I lift my head from the blood-covered dungeon floor, and look up at my tormentor. "You know what?" He stops, and cocks his head to the left. "Yes? Are you going to give me some real answers?" I do something really stupid here. "Go to Hell." I hope he can see my eyes in the near darkness. I hope they pierce his soul. "Damn you Scot, I'll make your life a Living Hell from here on out." He raises his whip again, the thing I've come to loathe, the only thing that lets me know that I am still alive, wanting to die, but cannot, and I lower my head as he brings it down.

Sometime Later

"I'm going to tell you a secret Scot-the key to staying alive down here, is to obey the Tormentor." This voice brings me back from the breaking point, then another voice brings me closer to salvation. "I heard that a certain female was brought to the Headmaster's office. Heard that Gryffindor stabbed her…" I hear something move, and I feel that I'm lying on something cold. "I think you're going to find your friend soon, Scot. Just be grateful that you are still alive." I smell the scent of blood, and I have a feeling that I went crazy when the Englishman was torturing me. From what little vision I have, I can see a poorly dressed man kneeling in front of me. "At last. I thought you would never come to." "Sam, don't overdo it." The woman I heard speaking is in front of me. "You are quite young to be down here, how old are you?" "…I am fifth teen, madam."

I sit up, and take notice of my surroundings. I don't know how long I have been down here for exactly. "How long have I been down here?" The man called Sam helps me stand, and I notice that I am not really wearing anything. "I'm not really sure. Of your cloths, however, this is what all prisoners wear. Modified for each sex, of course." I turn around, and walk over to what I believe is the door. I lower my head against it, and look up. "If that Englishman hurt my friend..." "Lana, I think I saw a noblewoman down here…" Lana comes over to me. "There is nothing you can do, young one, all you can do is hope for your other friend to help you." That is when I realize that I haven't seen Lauren down here. "You haven't seen a female down here, have you?" "No, but I do know that a female is in the Infirmary, recovering from Gregory stabbing her… is this the one you are seeking?" I lift my head, and turn around to look at Lana and Sam. "Yes. Is she still alive?" "The last I heard she was." "Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up, I'm surprised that you are still alive Scot. Why don't you ask me for mercy? As of this moment, that girl you were staying with, my friend has been keeping her occupied." I stare at the man, then, as I realize what he's talking about, I go nuts.

The Infirmary, Hogwarts. (Present)

Somehow, I don't think I'm where I last was. No, really- I think I am back in the present. Why? Well I really don't know. I realize that I am looking at the Infirmary's ceiling, but it looks older- a lot older. After waiting awhile for my head to stop hurting, I sit up. I hear a door open, and I look to my left. "I never thought that you were going to wake. How are you feeling?" I must have a look of complete confusion on my face, because the woman comes over to my bedside. "You have been… ill, for two days. I can't explain it. You were in the Great Hall, talking to your friends, when… you… suddenly looked as if you were in a trance. The strange thing was, you looked as if you were far away. Finally, after acting as if you were fighting for your life, you collapsed. I wasn't there, but Professor Monagall said that you… said things… things that didn't even make since. From what your friends could make out, it is as if you were talking to the second headmaster, Headmaster Dublin." …Wait… if I came back here alone… oh no…oh no… Then… both Link's and Zelda's ancestors are still somewhere on Hogwarts grounds… what do I do now? "… I think I was in the past, but there's a problem." I throw back the white sheet covering me, and get off of the bed.

Looking around for my sword, I happen to find a set of robes beneath the bed I was just lying in. "I found those here. Where you are standing at as of this moment." I pick them up, and I realize that these robes, are the ones that I was wearing. Now, I am wearing modern clothes. I wore these, but they were worn 591 years ago… by me. Or… where they worn by my ancestor? I need to find out exactly what happened, and get back to the past. I then move the time-weathered robes to my right shoulder, which for some reason is bare, and has bandages wrapped around it. I then start to walk towards the huge, oak wood doors that mark the entrance to the main part of Hogwarts. I will never look at this old castle the same again, now that I've seen it when it was almost brand-new. Once I am touching the door handle, I turn, and look back at the old woman standing there. "I am happy to be back in the present, but, I need to rescue some of my friends' ancestors… Madam Pomfrey?" The woman that has been here, working in the Infirmary for many years, who has saved many lives-including mine ten times over-and has kept her stock of medicine and spells up to date for who-knows-how-long, comes over to me. "I have seen many Hero's and Heroine's come through these doors, but you and your friends, you are something else. You are welcome back at any time. Go, and find your friends, and tell them of your predicament. If your friends in the past are still alive, you may be able to save them. Godspeed, and May the four founders look down on you with pride." All I can do is stand there, astonished, then, I remember that I have to go back to the past. Problem is-I have no idea how I got there in the first place. I decide to find everyone, and get answers from them. I thank Madam Pomfrey for what she's done, then, I push open the doors, and I walk out of the Infirmary.

Hogwarts, Fox Lake (Present)

Well, at least I am back here now. I don't where Epona and Sara went, perhaps they came back with me? "So… you wanted me and Zelda here… what do you want?" I hear a horse-check that-two horses call to me in greeting, and I turn around. Sara is standing there, along with Epona. "I was so scared. Where are we?" Epona nuzzles Sara. "Hush, young one, you are not familiar with time-travel. Even I know that we are where we were. Except we are in her time." I walk over to Sara. "It's okay. She's right. You are in my time, and you are welcome here." "…Why do I have a feeling that I know you?" Epona walks up to her master's future ancestor, and looks down at him. "Because, young one, I am your ancestor's mare. I came from the past, of the year 1423, the year of the Great War, and of many things." "My ancestor? Was he a full-blooded Scot as well?" Epona tosses her head. "Yes. He was… or is… Time-Traveling is VERY complicated." "Really, for someone who gets thrust into the past regularly for random reasons depending on the situation, I can't really describe going back and forth between time periods. I will never look at Hogwarts the same again, now that I have seen it in its full glory. I actually was there in the year of the Great War, and the time that I was there, Rachel had not found, or forged her sword. It wasn't called Brenda back then, it was called The Sword of the Raven by Ravenclaw's foes. Cool name, if you ask me… But…I … can't seem to find her…. Last time I remember having my sword was…"

I look across Fox Lake, painfully remembering my defeat by Gryffindor himself, and I notice a ship is in the water, her colors flying. I can see someone standing with their arms on the railing. Whoever it is waves at me, and I wave back. "Glad to see that you are alright! You had all of us worried for a while." "Hello to you as well, Kris!" I then look down. That's when it comes to me. "I fought Gryffindor…" I start walking around, trying to find the exact spot where he stabbed me with his sword, the very same one that, now tarnished with age, but still strong as the day it was forged, hangs above the Headmaster's Desk in the Office. "…Here. And my sword flew out of my hands… and landed…" I start walking around. "…around here. Now… if no one knew about it…then…" I drop to my knees, and start to dig around in the sand, hoping to uncover my sword. I don't. "Come on…where are you? I know you are here somewhere…" "…If you lost your sword in the past, wouldn't it still be there?" I look up at Link. "I hadn't thought of that." He helps me up, and I stand there, wondering what to do. "I think that I'm going to have to go back… I just don't know how…"

Sara walks up to me. "Maybe I could…no… I don't want to hurt you…" I look at her, thinking about a book that I read once, I can't remember the name at the moment, but a guy crash-landed his ship on a planet, he lost his memory, apparently his crew member died, and he regains his memories by hurting himself intentionally or unintentionally , or getting other people to knocking him unconscious. It scares me, but I know that I have to do this. "Sara." She lift her head to look at me. "Yes?" "I need you to do something for me." "Which is?" "Kick me." She snorts in shock. "What? Why?" "I'll explain later- if you won't do it, I'll do it myself." Sara flattens her ears, but she steps back, turns around, whispers "I'm sorry" to me, and kicks me. Hard.


	11. Chapter 6- Tides of Reckoning

Tides of Reckoning

Hogwarts (Past)

Fox Lake, Midnight July 23rd

Mid-Summer's Eve

I awaken on the sandy beach of Fox Lake, in pain, and covered with wet sand. It takes me a while to actually wake up, but at last my head stops throbbing, and I'm able to sit up. "…I got kicked harder than I thought. Sara really did it… wait…" Noticing lights up at the castle, I hear some kind of announcement. "Welcome, welcome all to the 2oth annual MidSummer's Eve Match! First up, it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin! Then, Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw! It will be a match to remember! Now- let the Matches begin!" I hear a distant roar from the direction of where the Quidditch coliseum stands today, and I realize that a match is going on. "…Midsummer's Eve… Isn't that when…" I notice something shining in the sand on front of me. Is that what I think it is? Positioning myself so that I'm on my knees, I start to dig through the sand. A few seconds later, I unearth something silver. "It's when the famous match between the Houses took place… and…" I lift the object out of the sand, and stand. "Rachel found her sword, or in this case, I found my sword." Brushing of the excess sand, I stand there, looking up at the sky; and I wonder if Forester is still alive. I decide to go ahead and rescue Forester; knowing that whatever has happened to him, that he would have done the same for me. After checking to make sure that I haven't forgotten anything, I head up towards Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, Main Entranceway

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I'm hiding behind one of the pillars that are supporting the roof of the entranceway. Somehow, I alerted one of the guards to my presence. Now what do I do? I notice a large rock near my feet. Bending down; I pick it up, and throw it. "Huh? What was that?" The guard turns the corner, and I run over to the entranceway. I hesitate for only a second, but it is a second too many, because the guard comes back; and he sees me. "Hey! What are you doing out here? ...Are you even a student here, or an outsider?" Glancing over my shoulder, I can see a male figure standing there; arms raised. "I go here; but not now. I need to rescue my friends; don't provoke me. Whoever you are." He seems surprised, and he strides towards me. "I think that you are lying, I don't care if you go here- you're coming with me." The guard grabs my arm, and I raise my other one. "Don't touch me." "What? I have the right-what are you doing?" "Did I mention that I can use magic with my bare hands?" A crackle of electricity runs through my left arm, and into the man gripping my right. His eyes widen as he realizes what I did, then he crumples to the ground. After bending down to check his pulse, I straighten, and go inside.

Hogwarts Dungeons; Cell 12; MidSummer's Eve

From somewhere far away; I can hear the Englishman's voice. "I lied, Scot, your friend has not even been touched. You; on the other hand, have a visit with me." I feel myself being dragged off to somewhere. After a while whoever is dragging me stops; and throws me into what I am guessing is another cell. I wait for my head to stop hurting, then; I open my eyes.

Like something out of a nightmare; I'm looking at a large pool of blood. Trying not to be sick; I sit up, and then stand. "What… what has happened here?" I hear footfalls behind me, and I turn; only to meet the Englishman. "I haven't told you my name- it's Fredrik. Now, I know that by the look on your face that you are trying to be a man. I congratulate you- but, it hasn't even begun, Scot. Before the night is over, you will be reduced to a slave of pain, begging for death. I'll let you out tomorrow; try not to lose your sanity… or…the rest of it." He walks away, and not for the first time, I feel scared. I feel hot air on my neck; and dreading whatever is behind me, slowly turn around. Once I see what I am looking at, my world is reduced to the monster before me. It roars, and whatever braveness I had before getting thrown in here, is gone. All I can do is slowly slide down the wall, looking on in fear and horror as the beast comes closer…

Hogwarts; 1st Floor

I hear something below me. "What the…" Confused; I start heading towards the stairs leading down, when-"I see that you found your sword, Witch. Trying to rescue your friends are you? I don't think so." I spin around, only to see Gregory standing there; his sword raised. All I can do is start to unsheathe my sword; but it is in vain; for Gregory brings his sword down upon me, blade shining in the lantern-light. My sword flies out of my hand; and I see it fall into someone else's hand. "You got her, Greg- do her in." "With pleasure." Gregory steps towards me; and in self-defense; I raise my arms, and summon my powers. "You… you are a She-Magic Summoner? Why didn't you tell me?" I stand there; wondering what to do next; when- "Stop. Stop before someone gets hurt…" I feel weak; like someone's draining me of energy. My hands drop to my sides, and almost imminently; the feeling goes away. "I trusted you- and you threaten my school? Of all of Witches; I thought that you, Animagus, would be an exception. I shall have to do away with you; you are too powerful…so…" Pain flows through me, and I go down. I rise to a sitting position, looking up at Headmaster Dublin. "I can explain…" "No. I cannot have you wreaking havoc. I am sorry, but I must do this." He raises his arms again; and I feel… powerless. "I have taken your magic away. I have your sword; what is that ring that your wear 'round your neck?" I feel scared for my life, and with difficulty, get to my feet; turn around; and run. "Come back here!" "I'll get her." I hear Gregory yell as he throws something- I'm too surprised to say or do anything. I'm stuck to the cobblestone wall by Gryffindor's sword; all I can do is watch as he comes over to me; Headmaster Dublin following him. Once he reaches me; he tells Dublin to give him my sword. "I warned you- if you came back, you would be punished. It's off to the dungeon for you." He moves his arms back; and swings.


	12. Chapter 7- Taming the Beast

Taming the Beast

Hogwarts Dungeons

Cell 1

I've managed to stay alive; I don't know what time it is, but the beast I'm fighting is not giving in. "RRAAARRRR!" I'm back up against a wall. With nowhere to run, I slowly sink towards the straw-covered floor, waiting for the end. Instead, the beast turns its head; for the iron-barred door opens, and someone is thrown in. Losing interest in me; it heads off for the blood-covered; still form laying in the straw. As the beast reaches the person lying there; whoever it is lifts their head; and stares in horror at the beast standing over him or her.

There's a huge dog standing over me. One quick look past its front legs tells me that it's a female. She roars, covering me in spittle, and all I can do is stand. My sword's gone; so is my magic. The only thing I have is my watch, which allows me to transform into any animal of any time period. I look up at the female dog; and I look into its eyes. She steps back, confused; which gives me the time to bring my right arm up to my face. It's hard to see down here, so I need to act fast.

I finally know who's down here with me. It's Lauren, and I'm grateful that she came back to rescue me. "It's about time you showed up." She looks up from whatever she's doing, and nods to me in greeting. She then hits herself? There's a bright flash of light; then, when my vision clears… there's something red, and huge in front of me. Getting to my feet, I can only stare in horror and fascination as whatever it is turns around. "Remember what I said earlier? How do I look?" I walk towards the animal standing before me; and it bends down, meeting me. "…Lauren? It that you?" "Yes. I am a fire-breathing dragon. You like?" I can only stare at her in amazement, but then the beast notices us. "RRRRAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Lauren bends her head down to my level- "Get on- quick," She hisses at me; "Hurry!" I look for a place to climb on, but I can't find one, and so; I jump.

Once Link is situated upon my back; I rise, and turn to face the beast. "I feel as if I know you somewhere, Dragon, but how?" I can just break out of here, but I really don't think I should. "What cell is Zelda in?" Link's tiny voice comes from my back. "I think in the cell next to us, but shouldn't we deal with the beast first?" I'm looking at him and I can tell that he's scared of me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I grin, showing all of my pointy teeth. "Why are you scared of me?" Link turns pale, and I shut my mouth. "Because you are a Dragon; and Dragons aren't supposed to exist." "Lots of things that aren't supposed to exist; Exist here, Link; mostly in the Forbidden Forest, and around Fox Lake; but they're here." I turn my head back towards the Dog, and she growls at me. "How dare you. Try and fight me, you won't escape; Skin-Changer." "Really? Then, I bet you weren't expecting this." With a powerful kick of my hind legs, I take to the sky… or at least as high as I can go; which isn't much. I then decide to break through the ceiling.

Depths of Hogwarts;

"Wait! What are you doing? You-we need to rescue Zelda!" "I will. I need to get out of here first." "Oh no- you are saving Zelda before you do anything. Got it?" I stop in mid-air; and turn my head to look at Link. "I think that you should shut it; before I do something stupid because you pissed me off. I'm very close to that point." Showing him that I am indeed mad; I snarl at him, and show my teeth. Very quietly, I hear Link ask me one last time. "…Can we rescue her though?" I sigh, rolling my eyes heavenward in fury. "Fine. Just hang on." "Wait-wha-" I fold my wings in; then, I dive.

… Here's one more thing to add to my life-lessons page- never piss off a Dragon. No matter who they are. Gripping Lauren's leather-hide as hard as I possibly can, I wonder if Zelda's alright. Did I mention that she can breathe fire? "SSSSKKKKRRAAAA!" A river of fire erupts from the depths of whatever Dragons use to make fire, and comes forth from Lauren's gaping maw. I'm actually enjoying this. It'll be something to tell when I am older. "Which cell is Zelda in?" I look at the numbers lining the walls… 002…005…008… "Here." She stops, flapping her huge, blood-red wings of hers in order to stay aloft. "If you can hear me, come to the door." Seconds later, a very dirty girl comes to the door. "…What… w-who are you?" Lauren flies up to the door, and Zelda sees me. "Oh, Link! You came to rescue me! Do you have a key?" I feel around myself. "Wait…" I feel something cold up my sleeve, and I roll it up-A golden key drops into my open palm. "How did that get there?" "A key? You found one?" I hear voices; and they seem to be coming closer. Zelda moves so that she can see past her cell. "…We have company. Get me out of here." I take the key; and slide it into the lock. Without a sound; the door opens, and Zelda steps out. "Come on, just step forwards." She does; and she starts to fall; but I catch her. I help Zelda get situated; then, I tell Lauren that we should leave. She nods; and, with a huge flap of her wings; takes off.

Above the Quidditch Coliseum

"Are you alright?" I haven't said a word since I flew out of the secret passageway that leads outside. (It's collapsed in my time, but I knew about it from friends.) "I'm trying not to die, if you haven't noticed." I'm extremely self-conscious- even when there is a match going on, they (everyone at the match) can still fight. Something flies past me. "What was that?" Again, something flies past me. Then, I feel a stab of pain. "What…" Something hits me again. "What is hurting me?" I spin around in mid-air trying to find what the problem is. Then, something finds its mark, and suddenly, everything goes horribly wrong.

I'm falling; I don't have any control over myself. "Do something!" "I don't think she can." "…So… does this mean that we are going to die?" "Shut it- both of you." The very least I can do is get low enough so that my friends don't take too much damage. A few seconds later, I roll; forcing them to slide off. After watching them get up again; I feel another sharp pain, then another. So… you want to fight? I'll give you one. Roaring in anger, I streak towards the people who have been hurting me. Someone raises their arms; and suddenly; I'm human again, thirty feet in the air. As you well know, gravity does not work with humans. Imagine how I felt when I realized that. As I realize that I might die, I frantically claw the air; then, gravity takes over, and I fall the full thirty feet; only to crash hard into the grass.


	13. Chapter 8- Feral

Feral

Outside the Quidditch Coliseum

I awaken with broken ribs, and a bunch of people standing around me. "You never do learn, do you? How did you even survive the fall?" "I d' know;" I can't make out exactly what I'm saying. I must still be out of it. "Gregory, don't do this." Gregory pushes Rachel back, and kicks me. Hard. "You deserve more than this- take it if you can." He proceeds to beat me until, sometime later, I raise a bloody hand. "What? Giving in are you?" Gregory kicks me one last time; and I hear something crack. "No!" I lay there; in pain, humiliated. "Come on; let's go." The crowd leaves, and Link and Zelda are forced to go with them. At last the only people near me are Rachel and Dublin. "I'll take that." My watch is laying in his left hand, the Ring in his right. "I took everything away from you. You can't even touch me. From now on, every house in Magic-kind will be against you. Leave, while you still have the chance." He walks away, and Rachel looks at him. "…I… I can't do anything for you, but I can try." "Get away from her, Ravenclaw! I have orders to deal with her." Someone else is standing in front of Rachel. "No. I won't let you." "Oh really? I think I can do what I want." He sends Rachel away, and he gives me something. "This'll help you." Sitting up with great difficulty, I take the wooden cup from the man, and drain it. Almost immediately, I feel sick, very sick. "Hah! Did you actually that was going to help you? You aren't even a Witch anymore- no one's going to help you. The poison is fatal if not treated. But you've survived worse things, haven't you?" The man kicks me, and walks off. My vision goes dark, and my mind with it.

Sometime later, I raise my head from the ground. I had to strip a while back, that's how sick I was. Strangely, I feel free; no one's around to tell me what to do. The man was right-I survived the poison. It's completely out of me. I rise, and walk off towards the Forbidden Forest.

5 Minutes Later

I have a backup plan. In times like this; if you're lucky, you can change into an animal. If you know what you are doing, of course. I'm at the edge of the Forest; looking up at it. "Well, you've had worse. At least I'm still alive." I step behind a bush and transform.

"I smell She-wolf." "Quiet Fang; I'm trying to find her scent." Crouching behind a tree, I can see two full grown males stalking me. "AHAH! I see you. Come out." Wary, I slowly move from behind the tree. "Who are you, and what are you doing in MY forest?" "Your forest? Last thing I heard was that it was their property." The larger of the two comes up to me. "Are you the one who was exiled?" I hang my head; ashamed. "Yes. I have nothing." "You have yourself. You have your mind. Just be grateful that you are alive." I look up. "My name is Vera. My son is Fang. Come back to my pack. We will help you." He turns; and pads towards the path. Vera's son, Fang, goes over to a tree. Turning around to give him some privacy, I wonder if I can get my things back. A couple of minutes later; Fang appears beside me. "You need to let go of your human self. Modesty and shame won't get you very far. I know that you are hungry; aren't you?" "…Fang… I just got beaten by Gryffindor. Someone gave me poison. I was forced to turn into a wolf because of the side effects. How do you think I feel? I'll come with you; but I will get my revenge." I push past him, and follow the path.

The Mage-Wolf Camp; Midnight July 24th

A female wolf comes up to me as I enter what I can only assume is the camp. "So… you are the Exiled One? I thought you looked better." I snarl at her. "Don't call me that! I have a name." "No." I turn. Vera is standing there; I'm amazed by how he looks up on the huge rock. "You lost your name when Dublin took your necklace and your other things. From now on; you shall be known only as Brook." I stand there; looking up at Vera. I can't deal with this right now. "My name is what it always has been. You can't change that." Without warning; Vera snarls, and leaps off of the rock to land upon me.

I'm on my back; looking up at Vera. "I am leader; you do not talk back to me. Do you understand, Wolf?" I bare my teeth and try to get up, but I can't. "I will never bow down to you! I'd rather eat rotten meat." The glint in Vera's eyes makes me feel uneasy. "That can be arranged." He looks past me, towards someone I can't see. "Kala; bring the meat. I'll teach her a lesson." He lets me up, and I shake. "What meat?" Then I smell it. "…I…Can I leave?" Vera steps towards me. I can feel his breath on my muzzle. "No. You will eat this. All of it. And I will not let you leave until you eat it all. I suggest you start now." Loathing Vera, I step towards the rotten; fly-covered carcass. As I reach it, I almost lose the contents of my stomach. But, I bend down, and I start eating.

After five minutes, I feel ill. Very ill. Something is wrong. "That meat….it….it is poisoned….I…" Frantic, I stare at Vera, trembling. "Vera….I…" He nods his gigantic head of his. "You have learned your lesson. The Area of Relief is just in front of you. Turn to the left." Wondering what Vera is talking about, I bolt toward this 'area'.

I'm in a clearing, grass beneath my paws and bushes surrounding the clearing. I'm alone. I feel really sick, and a few seconds later, some of the meat I just ate is lying in front of me. Now I know why the wolves were running from me…I can't ignore what's going to happen, and, trembling, I lower myself to a crouching position and accept the inevitable.

Area of Relief; 1:00

"Are you better now? No? You shouldn't anger Vera." Kala's standing over me. Head bent; I can only try to not get sick again. After losing control over myself once more, I drag myself into the bushes.

I stand over the stricken She-wolf; who is crouched over a patch of grass. She has been ill for almost an hour, due to eating the rotten meat. After getting sick again, she drags herself into the bushes. I will wait until she comes out once more.

After what seems like forever; I get the meat out of me. Immediately, I feel better. Rising, I limp out from behind the bushes. "Feeling better?" …Kala? What's she doing here? ...oh no… did she see me get sick? ...I stand there looking at Kala. Then; I raise my hackles, and snarl at her. "You watched me get sick? And you did nothing? How dare you!" Her golden eyes widen as I leap at her. I reach out and slide my claws down her side; sending blood everywhere. Now I'm the one standing over her. Looking down at the whimpering, blood covered wolf before me; I don't feel anything but anger. So, I vent it out on Kala.

"Vera!" I turn to my son; who's running towards me, tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Yes? What is it? Where is Kala?" I then hear something scream. My eyes widen as I realize what has happened. "No! The She-Wolf is attacking Kala! Fang. You may do what you wish, since she is your mate." He turns; and races off towards the Area of Relief. I then rally my pack, and we head off.

Meanwhile…

"What's that? You want me to stop? Like Hell." I continue to claw and bite Kala until she stops crying. Only then do I hear a heart-stricken howl. "NNOOOOOO! KALA!" I lift a blood-stained muzzle. Fang's standing there beside his father; and the whole pack is standing next or around them. "I have had it. I can't live out here. Let me leave; or I shall vent my anger on everything here." Some of the pack slides off into the cover of the trees. "You are not going to move? Fine. I'll show you what I can do." I walk over to a very old tree; and look up. "Wait." Vera's voice is heard throughout the clearing. "You don't have to do this." Fang steps backwards; and disappears into the mist. I move so that my back end is in front of the tree, then, I raise my left hind leg. "No! I… I can let you leave… just… please lower your leg." I do, growling softly. "Why? Is this tree your first mark tree or something?" Vera steps forwards, coming up to the tree. "The first Wolf marked this tree when it was little. It has grown on our waste ever since. Only male Mage- wolves may use this tree." I hear something behind me, and I turn, only to see Fang leap out at me. He sends me flying into another tree; and my world goes dark.


	14. Chapter 9- Revenge

Revenge

The Forbidden Forest (Present)

I awaken lying on my back; looking up into the trees. The huge tree is still there, and there are wolves surrounding me. "Who are you?" "You appeared in a huge flash of light- are you the Time Traveler?" I notice a female wolf lying near me. "You have been asleep for hours, where are your cloths, young one?" I sit up, and hold my head in my hands. I don't feel well. I remove my hands and look at the female. "How long have I been lying here for?" "A few hours." I transform back into a wolf; then, I stand on unsteady legs, and walk over to some bushes. "What are you doing?" I hear the female scold the male who spoke. "Don't scold her! She's ill, let her use the Tree. Don't you know how she is? I think she's been on one of her time traveling adventures, and something happened…" I realize that I'm back in my own time, and bushes have surrounded the Tree. Makes this a whole lot easier. I move under the cover of the bushes, and I relieve myself. Afterwards, I step out of the bushes. "Are you feeling better?" "Yes. I think it was just how hard Fang threw me…" "I haven't told you my name, it's Feral." Feral tells me that I have been away for two days, but it feels like longer. "Your friends are looking for you. Come." I follow her out of the Forbidden Forest; and I hear roars of approval from the Coliseum. "Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor." I nod; and, after finding spare clothing, transform back into a human. After putting on the sack, I stand; and look at the castle. "…What do I do?" "Go to the current Headmaster. He'll help you."

I have nothing. Nothing except the grain sack covering me. I reach the staircase going up to Dumbledore's Office, but I'm stopped by the dragon statues. "Got beat up, eh? In the past too… can't have none of that…Password?" "I don't know it." "Then I can't let you in… wait… why are you wearing a sack? ...Hell with orders, you can go up." He opens the door, and the staircase comes down. I thank the Dragon, and I stand on the third step.

"Come in." I open the door slowly. "…What has happened to you? Come in, come in." Fawkes lands on my shoulder, and I feel… I don't know how I feel. "Where is your sword? And the Ring? And why are you wearing a sack?" "Something happened…in the past. I was poisoned. Dublin took everything else." "Dublin…" Albus strides over to Dublin's portrait. "Did you take her things?" "Yes. I did." His eyes move to me. "You survived living in the Forest. Congrats. Your things are still here in the castle somewhere. You'll have to find them." "I have some clothes upstairs…" I start walking backwards. "I can appreciate here right?" Albus nods, and I realize how much he trusts me. Only teachers and a few students are allowed to appreciate around Hogwarts, unless it's an emergency. "I'll come back." I turn, and with a crack, I'm gone.

The Great Hall; later that evening

"So… Gryffindor ruined your life? How does this even make any sense?" I found clothes earlier, but I'm still without my powers. "It doesn't." My friends and I are the only ones in the Great Hall right now. "…So… when you returned, you only wore a grain sack? Good God, what happened to you?" I'm sitting on a table; and I just told everyone everything. "Dublin took everything away, my sword, the Ring, my Watch, and my magic. Then, when things couldn't get any worse, someone poisoned me, and I had to strip because of the side effects. As for the things I did when I was a wolf… you can't blame me." "Wait. I don't get any of this. Do you?" "No." "Not really."

I turn towards my friend; and I hate to say this, but she looks awful. I don't know what happened to her in the past, but it wasn't good. I hear Link ask if anyone has any idea of what Lauren's talking about, and I hear assorted no's come from almost everyone. "If you can't use magic, are you even a Witch anymore?" "I don't know." A small, pain-filled voice answers Draco's question; and I feel anger at Dublin. "I honestly don't know."

I'm a nervous wreck. Everything that has made me who I am now has been taken from me. "I think that your things are still here, if no one has touched them since Dublin hid them away somewhere." Draco's voice makes me look up. "You think so?" It pains me to hear the defeat in my voice; but, what can I do? "Yes. And I believe that they are down in the dungeons." I get off of the table; and for some reason unknown to me, start to hyperventilate. "N-no, don't send me down there… whatever you do; don't send me down there!" My friends glance at each other, than back to me. "…Uh… are you alright?" I'm back against the podium, trembling. "No. I'm not alright. Do you even know what happened down there? Do you?" Ben opens his mouth to ask me; but before he can speak, a new voice chimes in. "Yes, I do happen to know what happened down within the dungeons… it involved fighting a giant, pregnant female dog, am I correct?"

"…Pregnant?" "What?" "…I didn't know she was pregnant…must have been, otherwise she wouldn't have attacked me like that...She must have been Cerberus's mother..." I turn to see Ganondorf standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" He puts up a hand. "I did not come here to fight. I came to help." "Help me?" He strides towards Lauren, and when he reaches her, she looks scared. "You have no reason to be afraid…unless… Dublin took your courage and your sanity…tell me," Ganon says, turning towards me, "Has she been… off?" I glance at Ben and Draco. "Yes. She lived with the wild Wolf pack that roams the Forbidden Forest. No one in their right mind would do that." "I see. Well, I know how to help you- you must find your sword; wherever it might be."


	15. Chapter 10- Quest for The Raven Sword

The Quest for the Sword of the Raven

Dungeons of Hogwarts (Past)

3:00 A.M. July 25th

Trembling, I walk down the crumbling steps; trying not to lose it. Ben is arguing with Draco. "This isn't going to work. Can't you see her mind's almost gone?" I stop, and turn. "I want to regain my sanity. If you don't want to help, that's fine with me. I'm about to lose it though." "Wait. I think I found it." I reach the bottom, only to see Link by a wall. "What?" I cross the ruined floor over to him. "Watch this." Link pushes up against the wall, and it opens. Once the dust has settled; I can see broken shafts of moonlight shining through the ceiling. "Go on. You can do this. All you need to do is pull your sword out of the pedestal." Summoning the last courage I have, I walk into the room.

I stand before my sword, moonlight shining down upon her. Come on… what are you waiting for? Just pull the sword from the pedestal. Taking a huge breath; I wrap trembling hands around the sword's hilt, then pull upwards. A sound of steel being raised fills the room, and I slowly rotate my sword so that she's pointing towards the sky. I feel my courage return, along with my sense of mind. "One down, three to go." I turn to leave, when I hear a low chuckle behind me. I freeze. "Very good, but you still have to deal with me." I look down at my sword, preparing myself. "Do you know why they call my sword The Sword of the Raven? It's because of this." I swing it back, feel the power within Brenda's blade, then I swing. A sound of flesh being cut fills the room, and Dublin screams. He stands there, then drops; blood pooling beneath him. I then notice that the Ring is laying in his hand. I pick it up, and slide it over my neck. It falls to rest at the base of my neck, like it has for the past four months. As I bend down to see if my Watch is underneath Dublin, a bolt of light courses through me, and I feel my magic return. Somehow, my Watch is resting on my right wrist, though I don't know how it got there. Straightening, I walk away from Dublin, heading towards the door. Only to feel something hit my back. I continue to walk towards my friends. When I reach them, for some reason they look far away. "Lauren? Are you alright?" I then remember that something hit me in the back, and I pull whatever it is out of me. "…Dublin…he…" I look helplessly at my friends, who catch me as I fall.


	16. Chapter 11-Mental

Mental

I awaken looking up at Ben. I then realize that my friends are supporting me, and I stand. "…So… what did he stab me with?" "This." Draco hands me something. It's a ceremonial blade, only used in sacrifices and rituals and the like. "He stabbed me with this?" "No." Link's standing by the open doorway. "He let you strike him with your sword. I think you killed him." I feel myself go pale. "What?" I step backwards, shocked. All I did was stab him… "…In the heart area…." I feel sick. "Can we leave?" Draco nods, and we appreciate back to the Present. I'm the last one to go, but just as I complete the final turn, I see someone who's covered in blood raise his arms, and pain fills me.

Hogwarts Meadow (Present) 3:30 A.M.

I land on all fours, in pain, but relieved that at least I didn't kill Dublin. I try to stand, but then I notice that I've lost too much blood in 2 minutes. Way too much blood. Ben notices me, and his eyes widen in horror. I get to my feet, swaying. That's when everything goes wrong.

"I followed you, Animagus. Surprised that I'm still alive? You won't be for long." Dublin's suddenly in front of me. And he's holding a knife, a really long one. He stabs upwards, and I lose it.

Flee, flee, flee, flee, got to get away…. The forest, got to get to the forest…

In my life, I have only been driven to the breaking point once. This is the second time this has happened. After Dublin appeared before me; and pulled out a blood-stained knife, I felt him drive it into me. I stare at the rapidly growing pool of blood collecting at my feet, and then my vision grows dark.

The next thing I remember clearly is that I'm fleeing from Dublin, as fast as I can. I can't think straight. I want to fight him, but whatever I am thinking isn't exactly what I had in mind. "Run! Run while you still have a chance! If you return, you will be put to death!" I hear Dublin call after me. Finally, I gather enough courage to stop and look back. My friends are down, either out cold, or unable to fight. I can hear Ben's voice clearly, as if I'm still right beside him. "You won't get all of us, Dublin." "Did I mention that your friend is mental? Her sword won't do her any good now." He turns towards me, and continues speaking. "You are never welcome here again, I don't care if Albus likes you- you are hereby exiled from Magic Kind. Now, get out of my sight, before I kill you." All I can do is look down at my sword. I then notice that it's glowing; and I realize what Dublin is saying. …I'm… Exiled? I swing Brenda once, and I realize that my sword is powerless. "You're still here… I guess it's the dungeons for you then." Dublin strides towards me, and I can't do anything except turn from him, and flee.


	17. Chapter 12-Tortured Mind & Tortured Soul

Tortured Mind and Tortured Soul

"…I think the Witch is awake." "Excellent, I've interrogated her friends. Now it is just her." …Where am I... "…Throw this on her- see if she wakes up then." Something is thrown on me. At first, I think it is water, but it's not. It's something else. I fully wake up then, terrified. "Are you awake yet? Do you want it again? I have plenty more." "William, I'll take over from here." Someone steps in front of me. "Some Witch you are. You have no idea who I really am….. Still ill, eh? Well, I know how to fix that." The man reaches for something, a blood-covered object. "I suggest you change. Before it is too late. I haven't told you my name yet." The young male heads towards me, whatever it is in his hands covered in fresh blood. "It's David."

Crack. "That's enough." The pain is more than enough to drive someone mad. Someone unchains me from the stone block I am tied to, and I fall to the ground. "We will be back in five days. Try to survive until then." The cell door slams shut, and after a while, I switch into an animal.

4:00 A.M. July 26th

After being in a delirious state for half an hour, I rise, and limp over to a corner. To my dismay, I've learned that there is nowhere to relieve myself, at least, in the proper way. Prisoners have to use a corner, and sleep in another, and drink and eat in the remaining two corners. I choose the farthest one from the door, and I stand there for a while.

…I eventually have to use a corner. No wonder I feel sick to my stomach. "…Hey." I look up. I can see someone watching me. "Don't you growl at me. You're stuck using that corner until they let you out. William changes the straw once in a great while, but until then, be a good dog, for once." I rise, and limp over to where the voice is coming from. I then stand on my hind legs and put my front paws on the barred cell window. There's a boy laying there, naked. "What? They beat me until I soiled myself. What? That happen to you?" I bare my teeth. "I think it did. Let me guess, you can't speak." "Oh, I can talk. I just don't want to." The boys gets up and walks over to the window. "What's your name?" "I had a name… not now. You lose your name when you get branded…" He shows me the burn, and I'm scared. "Is it going to happen to me?" He nods grimly. "Any minute now." My cell door opens, and David and William step in. "Get away from the Skin-Changer, boy! She'll bite." I hear something, a low menacing noise. Raising my hackles, I rise from the floor; snarling in hatred for the men standing before me. "William, grab her." He grabs me by the neck and lifts me off of the ground. Dangling there, I glare at Will, growling softly. "David, the Branding Iron." David gives the red-hot stick to him, and William moves it so that it's above me. "I'm going to enjoy this." Realizing what is going to happen, I start to struggle. William is on the floor, holding me down. "Keep her still, I don't want to do this again." I then feel something against my face. It feels warm, then, I smell burning flesh and fur. "You're doing well, just keep still." I just lay there, trying to not cry out, when the real pain hits.

Vera's Cell

Hogwarts Dungeons (Past)

I remember the She-Wolf. I also remember what she tried to do to the First-Mark Tree. I haven't forgave her for that. But then I hear something scream. It's the She Wolf… my god… I then hear water running, and the smell of dog waste assaults me… please pass out. Why isn't William getting up? The She- Wolf stops screaming, and I hear her crying. "Serves you right, bitch. David, let's go." They walk out, and the door slams shut. I then see my cell door open, and something is thrown in. "Hello, Vera. We'll be back in an hour." Once they leave, I crawl over to the soaking bundle of fur. "…Can you hear me?"

I realize that I'm human, it crosses my mind for a split second that I'm in the boy's cell, and that he's looking at me. But the pain's too much. "Is there anything I can do?" My pain-racked voice answers him. "No." I sit up, humiliated. "You saw everything?" The boy nods, and he tells me his name. "Vera? …Are you the Mage-Wolf by chance?" Vera transforms into the wolf I remember. "Yes. I am sorry." I suddenly feel ashamed of myself… I know what I did, and I have never done it before. "It wasn't your fault. I did it as well. At least you soiled yourself when you were an animal." I sit there for a while, looking at the wall. Then I transform back into a wolf. Several minutes later, then cell door opens; and David steps into the cell. "You are coming with me." He grabs me by the scruff of my neck, and leaves the cell; Vera barking anxiously as David carries me away.

Hogwarts Meadow (Past)

I rise from the ground, head throbbing. "…Ow… Is everyone alright?" I hear yeses and no's and I get everyone up and situated. "What happened? All I remember is Dublin…oh no… guys- where's Lauren?" Ben starts pacing back and forth. "That bastard! I knew he was up to something!" He stops; and turns to look at me. "What do we do?" I look past him, up towards the castle. "We find her."

He watches the battle-worn Scot trudge up to the castle, followed by his friends. He hopes it is his lost-brother. David is still carrying the wolf, who has grown silent. "If that is you brother, I will greet you like a brother should." He silently follows them.

I think someone is following me. Hearing something, I turn around, only to see a man standing there, holding a dog by the scruff of the neck. "Brother? Do you recognize me?" "…Should I?" I then hear someone call to the man, and he turns. "David! Is that you?" He drops the wolf and strides over to the person standing in the shadows.

I realize amidst the pain that Link is bending over me. "…What happened to you?" "Get away from her." David's standing over me, staring down Link. "Who the hell are you?" "Link Forester. Who are you?" David's eyes widen. "But, you're standing right there! How are you here?" "…Wait…"

I notice someone standing behind David. Whoever it is steps out, and I can't believe it. I'm standing there. "…See?! " "David." "Yes?" "Shut it." The boy who's standing before me holds out his hand. "Hi." I shake his hand uncertainly. "…Your name's also Link?" "Yes… is your last name Forester?" His eyes widen. "…Yes… but, I don't get it- you look like me. Why?" I step back to look at Forester. Then our eyes meet, and I understand. "…You are my ancestor… James." David is in front of me. "You know him? How?" "Because, he's part of the Epic of Scotland." James's eyes widen in shock. "…You have a sword… my father told me that my great- great grandfather also had my name… and if I'm correct… that's the sword he used to defeat the Evil One… that he died next to…" My hand wraps around the hilt. "What? You mean, this?" With the sound of steel being drawn, I unsheathe the Master Sword. "…That's the one… David, do you know what this means?" David walks up to me. "Only men of the Forester line can wield the Master Sword… why does it look so old?" "That's because it is." James continues to speak. "He is our ancestor! Not from the past, but from the future!"

The Dungeons

"David took her without my permission? Are you sure of this, William?" "Yes. I'll take care of her, don't you worry. I'll make her scream like she did when I branded her." He rises from the chair, and walks out of the cell; still covered in blood from the last occupant. "And you," He says, picking up a soaking bundle of fur, "Are going to help me do it."

Meanwhile…

It's cold. Or maybe it's just me. I'm leaning against a pillar, eyes closed. "Hello." My eyes shoot open, realizing that I am no longer alone. I start to call for help, when something lashes out at me. My face takes it all, and I fall.

I awaken looking up at William. "It's about time you woke up." Then a wolf appears above me. "Vera? What are you doing?" He replies in broken English. "Family hurt. No choice. Must turn you into me." "What?" I get up; and turn to face William. "What's he talking about?" William takes something out of his back pocket. "He means to turn you into a werewolf. I'm going to help him do it."

I'm looking up at the She- Wolf, who is now in her birth-skin. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice, the man behind me hurt my pack. Now, I bend my legs beneath me, bare my teeth, and leap.

Teeth pierce my flesh, and Vera tackles me to the ground. I think he knows what he's doing, but I can't bring myself to attack him. Pushing Vera off of me, I stand, blood running down my right arm. "You did well, Vera. The transformation will begin any minute now." Realizing what he's done, Vera turns, and is human again. "…I…. I bit you… do you know what this means? It means that you bear the Curse of the Werewolf! ...you….look pale…. Oh no…it is starting."

I feel…off. I don't remember much, only that a second after Vera was done talking to me, whatever he did took effect…and here I am, lying on the marble floor.


	18. Chapter 13- Bane of the Werewolf

Bane of the Werewolf

Voices. Can't make out who they are. "…You idiot! How can you live like this?" "…Calm yourself, Forester. I too, was under the influence of William. He is a powerful Wizard. One of Dublin's Elites." …Vera? "…Wait… Dublin has an army? What does this guy even do?" "Evil, vile things. Students here are disappearing from each House… I was one of the first." What's wrong with me? "Can we at least move her?" "Why? I don't think it is a good idea. She is uncontrollable. The Mark of the Werewolf is upon her… stand back…"

More voices. "…..No….." "What is wrong with him?" "…You are too young to understand, brother. He cares for her." David? "Cares like he loves her?" "Yes." "…What is Morgan going to say about it?" "I don't know. Where is she, anyway?" "You are too late. Your friend is in the Hands of Zella now." …Who is that…? I don't open my eyes yet, but I rise, blindly gripping the pillar behind me. "Oh yes," The voice continues, "The transformation has only begun. The hells your friend are about to face have only begun. And the Fate of the Castle is hanging on a thread. Thanks to the man who I loathe." I hear Draco ask the man who he is. "I am the True Headmaster. Dublin locked me up somewhere, and I have only just now managed to escape my prison. The bastard. Look! There he is…who is that with him?" My eyes open. I feel power, raw power flow through me. My friends notice me. "You're alive! I thought…" Ignoring everyone else, I walk up to Ben. "…You really meant that? All of it?" "…Here we go." I hear Draco mutter, followed by him yelling, "Ow! Why did you do that?" I turn. "…Uh…carry on… with whatever you are doing…" "Draco?" "Yes?" "You're not accustomed to this, are you?" Draco looks down, embarrassed. "…What? Like the fact that I've never had an actual girlfriend before? Yes."

I turn to my brother, confused. "…What's…?" He looks down at me, smiling. "I meet your sister-in-law like this. I hope you find your wife in a similar fashion." I step back, knowing what David's talking about. "…You mean… they're in love? Really?" I walk over and start to congratulate Ben, when I notice Lauren stiffen beside him. "It is too late. Step back, for I do not know how the transformation will go. And, you might want to shift. It might be too much for you."

I look up at the man who is standing on the landing. Fearful, I do as the man says, and before long, there's a full-grown Lioness standing before my friends. "I… I haven't had time…" "If she survives this… then you can tell her. Quickly," He says to me, "Get outside… usually, the ones who are bitten lose control over themselves…." As I realize what he means I shudder, and turn to the main entrance. I start to pad towards it; when I start to feel ill. "Oh no." My legs start to shake, and I feel weak. I know then that I can't make it outside, even though I'm five feet from the door. I then hear a new voice. "Well done, William. Well done…why are you…no." He realizes what's going to happen, "No! Not on my-…rug." Silence. No one moves. Then, I rise from the ground, and I turn.

A werewolf is standing there. None of us move, then Dublin starts laughing. "It worked! Now, I'll show you, Animagus, what happens to people who cross me." There's a noise, a noise of pure hatred. Then I hear something snarl, then, a man scream. "AAHHHHHHH! You bit me! Take this!" I see something fly across the room, and I realize that just before the fur-covered animal collides with me.

"…Ben?" "…Guys. Don't look, don't any of you look, or I will slap you. Got it?" Voices. "Who the hell are you?" "My name is Feral, now, James, hand me your shirt…"

"You are uncursed, but I would not try to stand for a while… I thought that Dublin had done you in." Who is that? Is it Feral? More voices. "Is she…" "It is okay, Ben. She's alive. Wait…." "…Are her eyes supposed to look like that?" "…Like what?" Feral helps me up, and I stand there, feeling weak. "…Their… blue. Like mine… but how?" "My eyes are blue." "Yes." I then hear a scream, and look towards the second-floor landing.


	19. Chapter 14- Enter Ganondorf

The Heir of the Dark Tower Returns

Inside of Hogwarts (Past)

July 27th, Midnight

"Very good. You have done well, Dublin, but I shall take over from here." A voice that I know too well is heard from the second-floor landing. A voice that I last remember hearing on the day that I last saw my mother and father. I then hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed from its scabbard. Looking to my left, I can see my future ancestor standing there, wielding the famed sword of legend. "What are you doing?" I hiss at him. He turns to look at me. "Do you know who he is?" "Who?" He gestures to the man shrouded in dark robes. "Him. I know him, do you?" I step closer to the man, wondering why he is just standing there. "I thought my father killed you… I guess he was wrong. But he still got you, I saw the spell hit you, Forester. Do you remember me? Or was it too much for you?" I try to remember who this man is who's standing before me. That's when I realize that he is carrying a sword. "I see that you have noticed my sword. A fine sharp example of a sword. Do you wish to gaze upon it?" I look up at the man, and I know who he is. "…You… you were there when….you father attacked my home. And you came back? Why?" He looks down at me. "Because, you needed to be taken care of. But, my father failed, because you are standing before me. I shall do it myself, and I shall exceed where my father failed. My father was Lord Samuel. He ruined your life, sending your family into ruin. Your farm is nothing, the forest where your namesake comes from is burnt. Your family is living in the castle as I speak. Once I have finished with you, I shall attack it. Now," The man says, unsheathing his twin swords, "I shall kill you." Without warning, he swings.

He stabs me, or he thinks he did. My ancestor saved my life. Link stepped in front of the man's swords, and took the blunt of the attack. Now, he's lying on the marble floor, looking at me. "What?" I look up. The man is standing there, surprised. "So…you came here with your friend? Excellent. I can take care of the both of you." "…My….sword….." "…What?" I see a flash of silver, and I turn. As I watch in silent horror, the famed sword of legend slowly spins in the air, and then starts falling. Someone catches it by the hilt. Someone who already has a sword.

Link steps in front of Ganon's swords, and I watch in horror as he gets stabbed. I can't say anything, but then I notice that the Sword is falling. I am not a werewolf at the moment, but I discovered that I can change into one at will. Reaching up with my left hand, I catch it by the hilt. I never have gotten to see the Master Sword up close like this before, and I stand there, looking at it. I then lower my arm, and step forwards.

I then notice someone beside me. "Where. Is. It." The man turns towards me, but his attention is not focused on me at the moment. Bending down, I help Link up, and support him. "It's weird how I am helping you." "…Yes. Help me over to a pillar or something." I help him get out of the way, and I stay by him, wanting to help, but not knowing what to do. "Who is that? I know him, but I do not know his name…" I'm sitting beside Link, looking on as Lauren slowly walks towards the man. "His name…" Link appears to be in pain, but I think he's gotten stabbed before. "Do you need anything?" His pain-filled eyes find mine. We sit there, looking at each other. Finally he says that he does not need anything at the moment, but I can tell he needs more than treatment for the stab wounds. He needs someone to comfort him, to say it is going to be alright. Only mothers can do that. I don't know where my mother is, but I bet that she is praying for me. Praying for me to come back to her. Overcome with sadness, I hang my head. "Is something wrong?"

It is awkward when your ancestor breaks down right beside you. Not knowing what to say, I place my left hand over his right hand. Startled, James looks at me. When he can speak, he tells me about his mother. "I haven't seen her since his father…. Attacked my family… I do not even know if she is alive." I have not seen my mother for a while as well. I fear that the worst has happened to her. A sound of steel against steel brings my thoughts back to the present. "…She fights well." I want to help Lauren, but I am in no condition to. We watch her fight him. Finally, James asks me who he is. "His name is Ganondorf. The famed Evil One of the legends. He tried to kill me as well. When I was young, like you. You said his father is dead?" He nods. "Yes." We sit there for a while, watching the fight. Ben and Draco walk over to us, and I tell them everything. "I still think that you need looked at." "Well, I do not think that I should move." The sounds of swords colliding grows more frantic. Draco is leaning up against the pillar above me, watching. "She's good with that sword. Really good." I feel kind of helpless right now, so I take off my shirt, and wrap it around the stab wounds. "…You work out?" James is looking down at me with wonder. "…Yeah. I do. 30 plus." I don't know what time it is, but I haven't slept in at least a day. "You guys can go to the Infirmary and get me something if you want." Draco stops leaning against the pillar, and looks at Ben. "Do you want to?" He nods. "I want to see what it looks like. I know you want to as well." Draco looks down at me, concerned. "Are you going to be alright?" I nod. "Yeah, I think so," My gaze shifts to Lauren, who is standing before Ganondorf. He's kneeling in front of her, clutching his side. "I think, that she beat him." James gets up and walks over to Lauren. I watch them for a while, then, feeling weary, close my eyes, and fall asleep.

"You did it. You defeated him." Startled by the voice behind me, I turn. James is walking towards me, grinning. I then realize that I am still holding the Master Sword, and I remember something about it that my sister told me. "This blade that lies before you is the legendary Master Sword. It was found in the depths of Fox Lake. I do not know of how it was down there." Morgan turns towards Link, telling him to lift it from its pedestal. "Take it." She says, "Take up the very sword that your ancestors held in their hands. I suppose that it will remember your ancestors' blood on it, and it will shine as brightly as it did centuries ago." Link steps up to the pedestal, and gazes upon the sword of his ancestors. "I…I just cannot believe that even my father could have held this sword in his hands…" Link lifts his hands up to the faded leather-wrapped hilt, and wraps his hands around it. I can swear that something has changed. Not in me, or in Morgan, but in Link. I believe that he knows what will become of him. Link closes his eyes, and lifts the sword from its pedestal. The sound of steel being drawn from raw stone fills the clearing once more, and there is a flash of brilliant white light. Once I can see again, Link is standing there, his left hand holding the Master Sword, its blade pointed to the heavens. "Whoever holds this blade will not be harmed, only if the other sword is near it. Come, we must find the Sword of the Raven."

"…only if the other sword is near it… oh no." Ganondorf rises in front of me. "You do not have your sword with you, is that correct?" I start backing away, not wanting to lose in battle. "Oh, I think it is. Now," Ganondorf says quietly, turning away from me, "You, of all people, Animagus, shall fear me. I will strike fear into your heart. Fear me." He bends down, and starts shuddering. As I watch Ganondorf begin his legendary transformation, I remember what Link said to me about him. "If he transforms, you should run from him. He can kill you with a single swipe of his claws." I stare at him, terrified. "…What if he swipes me?" Link looks at me with such pity that I feel bad for asking the question. "Then you'd better pray to your ancestors that you don't die." James is standing behind me, gripping my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I don't even recognize his voice as he replies. "…What is he doing? Why is he convulsing like that?" I stand there, staring at the still-shuddering body before me. "James. Get behind something-anything." Ganondorf stands, then slowly turns. "Welcome to your worst nightmare."


	20. Chapter 15- Return of The Demon King

The Return of the Demon King

Hogwarts; The Commons, July 27th, 3:00 A.M.

THUD….THUD…THDUTUDHUDHD….THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD- Huh? What is that noise? …Wait…why is the ground shaking? My eyes open. I feel a lot better now that I have slept some. …Where is everyone? "…Why can I see the sky?" I hear someone curse and I stand, looking for the person. Ben and Draco are running towards me, yelling to me about something. Once they reach me, they both start talking at once. "Guys. Calm down. I can't make out what you two are saying." Ben speaks first. "Did you see that?" "See what?" Draco turns to Ben. "I think he was asleep, Ben. If I got stabbed, I would have done the same." I then notice that James is gone, and so are Lauren and Ganondorf. "…Uh…Where'd…" "Link." I turn towards Draco, and the look on his face starts to worry me. "…Draco?" "That's what we wanted to talk to you about."

Sometime later, after I got the story out of Ben and Draco, I'm now mad at myself. While I was asleep, Ganondorf transformed into his Beast form, and kidnapped Zelda and her ancestor. Leaving Lauren for dead, he took her powers. James is wandering the grounds, in shock, but he is staying near Lauren, hoping that she wakes up. Still shirtless, I run out of the ruined entranceway, only to see James kneeling there. He looks up, scared by what he saw. "…Link… He… he took…" Crossing over the blood-stained stone, I walk over to him. Ben follows me, muttering about something. "…I know. I know what he did. And I'm going to avenge that. Do you want to help me?" Draco comes over. "Is she…hurt?" I bend down next to Lauren, looking at her. She looks peaceful. "Morgan told me about what would happen if Ganon was attacked with only the Master Sword… she said that both Lauren's sword and my sword had to be present for the both of us to be invincible. If only mine was used…" I shiver, not wanting to think of what Lauren went through. "…So… you think that she is dead?" I look down at my friend, hoping that she can wake up. "No. She is not dead. I can feel her pulse. It is faint, but it is there."

I must be dead. Or close to it. It's like living in a nightmare. I cannot wake up. I remember the last few seconds I was conscious, and everything that happened before. Ganondorf is standing there, he says nothing. He merely looks at James and me with amusement. "Did you honestly think that you would live to see tomorrow?" Not receiving an answer from neither of us, his eyes are slits. He steps back, and then he raises his arms. "I will show you what I once was. I will show you what evil I was back in your great-great grandfather's' time. You will be paralyzed with fear. Now, see why I am called the Evil One." James is still behind me, he steps away, and now is beside me. "You took my life from me- you will not do it to her." With a cry of anger, he runs at Ganondorf. He stands there, then, when James reaches him, swings with his arm. James goes flying into a pillar, and slides to the ground. I silently hope that he is okay, then I notice Ganondorf is gone. A few seconds pass, then from out of nowhere, a huge animal lands in front of me.

I don't even know how I'm outside, but I do know that Ganondorf is not human any longer. Instead, he is the fabled beast from the legends, the Evil One, or, the Demon King. He can somehow speak, but his voice is raw, like someone who has a problem. "FIGHT ME!" I stand back to look at the beast before me. Ganon is covered in various shades of black fur, and he has his fabled Dark Sword. His eyes are pure animal, they are golden with black pupils, like Kala's, and he still has his horns. The only clothing Ganon is wearing are two strips of cloth that are covering his nether regions. "Are you scared yet? I can kill you with one swipe of my blade. Fight me if you want, Animagus, but you will not defeat me." He reminds me of a very pissed-off male boar, though, I'd rather take the male boar than him. "…Can you fight him?" I turn. "James!" "Excellent." I turn back towards Ganon, and he looks like he has won the lottery or something. "I can kill both of you at once. This is the end Forester!" He raises his sword, and brings it down, but I am in front of James, protecting him. With a sound of steel upon steel, the legendary blades clash once more. Ganon presses down harder with his sword, and I am forced to roll beneath him. Once I do, I spin around on my knees, and stab upwards. I hate to do this to anyone, but Ganon needs to be stopped at all costs. "RRAAHHH! THE PAIN! IT BURNS!" As Ganon falls, I dive out of the way, and I stand up. Looking down at the twitching form in front of me, I feel nothing but the sense of triumph. "I suggest you leave, before I stab you again." I turn, and start to walk away, when- something jars the Master Sword out of my left hand, and I watch it fall, to land in the dirt, half of its blade shining. I hear something roar, and I turn. Something strikes me in the chest and I fall to the ground, half-stunned. Once I can focus again, I look up. Ganon is standing above me, his Dark Sword raised. "You have failed, Animagus. Now, Die." I hear James scream my name, then, Pain. It feels as if I am drowning in it. I hear someone or something scream, but I don't know if it is me, or James. Vision darkening, I can only watch as Ganon turns from me, reaching for Zelda and her ancestor…then he is gone, back to whatever place he came from. James is standing there looking out towards the mountains in front of him. He then turns, and notices me. "….Lauren…..he…..he stabbed…." He comes over to me, and holds my hand. James stays with me until the very end. Now… I don't know what happened. I know that my friends have found me. I just want to wake up. I then notice a light. A bright light. I force myself towards that speck of light. I can feel myself coming alive. Slowly, my senses return, until….

"…Lauren?" "…What happened to your shirt?" "…Uh….I used it to bandage my stab wounds… I don't need help right now, but you do." Someone helps me up, and I lean against Link. "I thought…" I suddenly feel a rush of power flow through me, and I push Link away from me. "What?" I raise my right hand, and… there is something on it. "…What is that?" "It looks…like a raven… but… I'm in Gryffindor… why…" I hear footsteps, and I turn, only to see a man in robes standing before me. "I am glad to see you awake. The blade of Connor Hanson is deadly. I feared the worst…" "Do I know you?" James is looking at the man before me, and he has that look on his face. The look of trying to remember. "Yes. You should." For some reason, the man's eyes are full of tears. "….Father? Is that you?" James steps towards the man, who walks towards him. Upon reaching him, the man gazes down at James, then hugs him. "It is me… I am your father. James, you have no idea what we went through, your mother and I… we have waited for you to come back to us…" "…Is… is she here? Is Mother here?" The man pulls away from James, and appears embarrassed. "Forgive me… my name is James, my name is my son's middle name. I assume that you know my son?" "Yes. He saved my life."

James looks at his son, the last time he had seen him was ten years ago, when he fled, screaming in pain, on the back of a small pony. He realizes that he has grown into a young man, and that he has seen terrible things. He has not had a mother either, and that has taken its toll on him. He puts a hand around his son's shoulders, and guides him towards where his mother is.

"…Jana? There is someone who wants to see you…" A voice comes through the door, muffled. "No… I have no reason to see anyone…" "Go in… but do it quietly." I look at my father, longing to spend more time with him, but I must see my mother first. The door creaks open. "David? Is that….oh my….. My…. My son…. Is…. Is that you?" I stand there, scars and all. "Mother?" A bundle of clothes is suddenly smothering me. "Oh James! You found him! Where's David?" I step away from my mother. "There's someone who needs your help."

James Sr. beckons to me to come to him. Walking out of the bushes beside his house, I can hear a female scream in shock. "Who is that?" James looks towards the oak wood door. "That is my wife." Link has followed me here. Still shirtless, he stands there. "About everything… what are we going to do about Ganon? He kidnapped Zelda and her ancestor. I cannot just sit here, healing. I need to rescue them." The door opens. A female is standing there, James by her side. "Lauren, Link, I'd like you to meet my mother." "…You saved my son's' life?" Whatever I felt when the strange symbol appeared on my right hand is gone, and the reality of what Ganon did to me makes itself present. "We both did. Though… I think my friend was stabbed by Ganon's blade."

"…We do not speak his name here. We call him Hanson. Connor Hanson, for that was who he was before evil took him." The woman who is standing next to James can only be his mother. She looks just like him, in a way. She steps down and comes over to me. "Do you need anything?" I shake my head. "No. Not at the moment. We can stay here for a while though." I turn to ask Lauren what she wants to do, but she's not there. Confused, I notice that there is fresh blood leading to the bushes by the house. "…What?" I bend down to look at it. "How did this get here?"

So, it turns out that Zelda's father is the Ruler of Hogwarts, or, I should say it correctly- the Headmaster. My father is one of the Professors here, and he says that he loves it. "Did you know about the food? How it appears in front of you? Everything that you could want and more… and I can't even tell you about the holidays here…" I then notice Link staring at something, and I walk over to him. "…Is… is that blood?" Then my father walks over to the bushes and moves them so that he can see inside. A look of alarm grows on his face, and he beckons to my mother. She comes over asking what is wrong. "What is wrong James? ...Oh my…." Growing concerned, I turn to Link. "…Where is Lauren?" I don't know why he is still not wearing a shirt, though it is hot, even this late at night. "I really do not want to even think this… but you know that Ganon stabbed Lauren, correct?" I feel myself go pale. "Yes… and what are you trying to say?" We both look at the bushes where my parents are, and… David is there too. "…Uh… I just appreciated here…hi James….Father… what's…" David looks back between me and the bushes. "What is in there?" Link does not reply, which leaves me to finish what I was dreading. "…That… whatever or whoever is behind the bush…is the person whose blood is stained beneath me….and that blood… belongs to….no….. No…. no it cannot be…." I look at David, and voice cracking, say the name of the person who I suddenly care for. "…It's Lauren…"


	21. Chapter 16- Pain

Pain

Pain. In pain. Hurts. Hurts bad. Can't focus. Need help. Need now…Who is that? Can you help me? "Quit squirming, Skin-Changer! I only want to help you!" "James… put her down… that's it… nice and easy…" Suddenly filled with rage, my eyes fly open, and I attack the first thing I see. Only when I hear someone scream, and something hits me, sending me into the grass, do I realize what I have done. Whatever madness I had upon awakening is gone, and as my vision clears, and my senses return, I notice that David is standing over me, holding a cast-iron pan in his hands. "…You… you dirty bitch! Do you even know what you did? Do you?" I sit there, half stunned by what David just called me. I rise, staring at him, one hand to the side of my head. "…I didn't… hurt anyone did I?" David goes ballistic. "You… You hurt my brother! Look at him." "…That wasn't me… it was someone else…" I feel ill, and I realize that whatever the side-effects of getting stabbed by the Dark Sword are, they are just beginning. "…I think I would choose whatever you were going to do to me over what is going to happen…" James's mother comes over to me. "…Come with me. I can help you." She turns, and walks off towards the woods. All I can do is follow her.

"Father?" "I am here. Your brother is as well." I notice that someone has taken my shirt and has used it to try and stop the bleeding. I then notice a female looking down at me. "Who are you?" She helps me sit up. "James, this is one of Lauren's friends. She's a psychopathic Witch and a serial killer, but she's nice." Link helps me up, and I turn to the lady. "I'm Hayley. Hayley Cutter. Nice to meet you."


	22. Chapter 17- A Sword Gets An Upgrade

Physcopathics Are a Girl's Best Friend.

I do not how I got here, but I'm standing in front of a shirtless boy. "…Uh… who are you?" "I'm one of Lauren's friends. Where is she?" The boy looks towards the woods next to me. "My best bet is that she's in there." I turn to the bush behind me. "Mikala, you can come out now." My friend walks out of the bushes, wielding an axe. "Who's this?" The boy seems alarmed. "….Can you put down the axe, please?" Mikala grins, and puts down the axe. "Why? Are you scared?" We then hear something come from the patch of bushes. "What is that?" Silence. Then, something steps out of the bushes.

Whatever it is, it's huge. I then realize that whatever is standing before me is an animal. A gigantic animal, who's wielding a giant sword. Then, it opens its maw, and roars, sending spittle flying everywhere. Mouth still open, the beast speaks. "Forester! Why are you still alive? I thought that I slayed you! …What is that?" The beast turns towards the woods, peering into it. Then, something comes out of it. Something roars, and then blood and fur flies everywhere. All I and everyone else can do is get away from the two animals. Diving behind some ruined wall, I crouch there. "What is that thing?" I look at Mikala. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it wants to kill."

"RRRRRRAAAAOOOORRRRRR!" I come out fighting. I don't know exactly what happened to me, but Ganon is back, and he has James's mother. "YOU! I THOUGHT THAT I KILLED YOU! …Well. I congratulate you, Animagus. You have survived my blade's poison, but I see that it has changed you. What exactly was running through that tortured mind of yours when you realized what had happened to you? And when I took Forester's mother? Oh, I see that you are getting mad. Come and fight me then, Tigress." I move out into the moonlight, and my friends see me for the first time. "…Lauren? Is that you? Good, God- what happened to you?" I then notice someone familiar hiding behind a portion of ruined wall running around James's parents cottage. She stands, and moves out from behind the wall. I lift my head, and her eyes light up. "I found my breaking point, just don't get near me." I then turn, and leap at Ganon, fangs glistening, and claws out. I latch onto his head, and sink my claws in deep. He can't reach me, and I dig in deeper, snarling with pure hatred all the while. "You caused me to be like this! You shall pay!" I lift my right paw into the air, claws out, lightning catching it in its bright flash of light, and I bring it down upon Ganon's blood-stained head.

I'm alive, I'm soaking wet. I know that much. I don't even know what happened after I clawed Ganon in the head. All I really remember is Ganon throwing me off, and him collapsing to the blood, waste-stained ground beneath him. Now… I don't know if he's dead or not. Someone is holding me up, but I don't know if I am human or not. "…Careful. She's waking up. Hayley, I'd suggest putting her down…" I'm lying on my back looking up into my friend's anxious faces. "Lauren?" "…How did I…?" I sit up, shaking my head to clear it. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mikala bends down and tells me that right after Ganon collapsed, he turned back into a human. She then goes on to tell me that, still in Tigress form, I tried to attack him. Guess who lost. After James and Hayley help me up, I notice that the symbol on the back of my hand is… glowing. Mikala notices it. "…That's…. that is the Sign of the Raven…. Only True-Blooded descendants of Rachel Ravenclaw herself are able to bear the symbol…." I feel an instant connection, like, something that was lost to me was found again. "…If I'm correct…then… my sword will also be…" Out of nowhere, a light shines through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. I start to head towards it, knowing that whatever the light is, I need to find it.

Deep Within the Forbidden Forest (Past)

The Start of the War (July 28th)

I've been in here for more than an hour, and I still haven't found the source of the light. I've even climbed trees looking for it. Finally, I'm about to give up. Then I notice a pale, floating person standing by some trees. I head over to them. As I reach the person, they turn, and I am looking at yet another familiar face. "Nick!" "Greetings, my lady," He says, bowing, "How are you faring?" Nick is one of the more famous ghosts at Hogwarts (and we have a lot!). Nick's story is that he was alive in the 1400-1500 era, and he was accused of something. He was executed, but the guy who chopped off his head failed to actually do so. Nick's head is hanging by a thread of skin, and likes to demonstrate that, yes, he can remove it to the point of 90 degrees. He mostly will do this in front of the First- Years (11 year olds) to scare them. I don't know what he's doing here, though. "I am doing well, thank you. Nick… how did you get here?" "I do not really know. My best bet is that someone sent me here to help you find something… is it the source of that bright light?" I walk over to the clearing of trees, and look into it. "…Yes… yes it is…" Nick is beside me, trying to see what I am seeing. "…Is that…My God. Rachel…she…. She has not found the Sword of the Raven, yet?" Nick is growing alarmed, and I do my best to calm him down. "What?-No- Nick, Rachel has found the Sword. I need to find my sword, which is hers but in the future. Got it?"

Nick floats towards the small structure in the middle of the clearing. "The source of light seems to be eradicating from this particular structure…" I cross the clearing and stop at the entrance. There, in the middle of the structure, is a stepped stone circle. And in the middle of the circle stands a pedestal. And in the pedestal, is my sword. I walk up the steps, and stand there, knowing that what I am seeing as of right this very second is real. I was right when I thought that my sword was the source of the bright light. I wrap my hands around the swords' leather-wrapped hilt, and I notice that the symbol on the back of my right hand is glowing. Then, I pull Brenda from her pedestal. There is a bright flash of light, then, someone is standing before me. Someone I know well. "Rachel." The girl that is named in my textbook as the Savior of Hogwarts is standing there, but it is her ghost. "I know what you are thinking, young one. My younger self is still alive. Like Nick here, I have been sent back in time to aide you in your journey. My younger self has found the Sword, but tonight… she will fall in battle… unless… someone else takes her place…. This is where you come in. You must sacrifice yourself to save my younger self's life. You will be resurrected after the battle, but you can fight alongside the ghosts that were here before Hogwarts. Let me tell you something. This entire area was a battleground two centuries ago. Those who died are still here, fighting off evil as we speak." I look down at my sword, which, for the first time in centuries, has regained the enchantments she once had. She is glowing like the moon does when it is full. I then notice that Rachel is looking at me strange. The symbol on the back of my right hand glows, then, with only time to raise my sword, Rachel transforms into a werecat, a snarling, female black panther with magical properties, and leaps at me.

The Pastures of Magic

1:00 A.M.

"…Now you see why I brought you here. I am sorry for what I did to you, but it was the only way that I could make you understand…" I don't really know what is happening, but Rachel walks over to a grave. I also don't remember how I got here, wherever here is. She beckons me to come to her. "Do you see who is buried here?" I bend down to look at the engraving on the gravestone. "….It says…When the Raven sheds its fear, then all will be clear. The one who wields the blade shall be the one to save Hogsmeade. Heed this warning, Descendant of Ravenclaw, for you do not know when you will fall. For if you do, and you cannot return, then all of what you see will be doomed…..wait….I remember this being in my textbook…. Is this the Prophecy? The Prophecy of the Raven?" I stand, and look at Rachel, who is still a panther. "…Where am I?" She raises her head, and I find myself looking into her golden eyes. "You, young one, are in the Pastures of Magic. It is where Heroes find their courage, Witches their powers, and the Animagi their strength. What you are doing here is merely fate guiding you. My mother is buried here, Hera bless her. Your journey has only just begun. I cannot stay here long, we must return. Come, we can speak of this later. I must help you prepare." I'm wondering what she is talking about, when she attacks me again.


	23. Chapter 18- Descendant of The Raven

Descendant of the Raven

Beside the Pedestal of the Raven

The Forbidden Forest (Past)

July 28th, 1:30 A.M.

"….Can you hear me, young one? I do hope that I did not harm you…you can hear me? Good. Then I did not harm you. Rise, and take up my sword. Then, I will perform the final rite." I have absolutely no idea what Rachel is talking about, but I do as she says, then lean against a tree, trying not to fall over. "…What did you do to me…?" "I merely caused you to visit the spirit realm. I see that you were affected by it…maybe too affected…are you alright?" I then remember that the gravestone said Hogsmeade instead of Hogwarts. "Why did it say Hogsmeade?" "Hogsmeade is what Hogwarts was called in this time period. After the Great War, they renamed the Magical School as what it is known as today, and they renamed the village that is near here Hogsmeade. You notice the symbol on the back of your hand? I myself had it as well. It is what my House's symbol used to be, until the First World War came along. Then, everyone's symbol was changed drastically. From being beasts of war to symbols of pride. I liked the new look, but it was not the same….I am just talking, are I not? Come over to me. I must give you aid." Walking over to the floating figure, lots of things are running through my head. But it all goes away once Rachel reaches out and lays a palm over the scar from the branding. "Who did this to you?" Her voice is suddenly protecting, and I go on to tell her, with pauses, everything. "…William… is he the son of Dublin himself? I know him. That bastard tried to attack me in front of everyone in the Great Hall. He won't be having heirs for a while." I don't realize that I'm staring at Rachel until she tells me to close my mouth. "…He… he tried to rape you? Are you serious? …Rachel….I didn't…. are you alright?" "Yes. I stopped him before he could really do anything, or, rather Gregory stopped him. Will was drunk. At first, I thought he was just fooling me… and then… he…" She seems to be unable to go on, and I wait. Finally, she tells me everything. My emotions range from complete horror to pity, and I realize that it could have been me as well.

After a while, she finishes, and I stand there, feeling uncomfortable. "You have an admirer, do you not?" "Who? I don't think I do…unless…" My mind goes back to what I heard. "Why is he acting like that, David? Ben's scaring me." "…James…if you love someone as much as he does… you would understand." "He loves Lauren? But… I'm fifth teen, and so are they. Are we a little young to be getting into this stuff?" David laughs for whatever reason. "You may think so, our parents may think so, but I was doing this so called "stuff" of yours when I was thirteen. If you really love someone, you would do anything for them." I realize then that Rachel is waiting for an answer. "…Ben….. He….he really does care for me….he…. loves me…..and….Oh god….I didn't even know…." I then realize that I want to see Ben again. I feel like a complete idiot. I should have known that Ben had feelings for me, I've just been caught up in everything. "You are not the first one to be in love, young one. Even I had a love once. It was Gregory himself. And he knew it as well. But, we could not be together. Once he saw what I was…we were only friends."

Rachel is talking about her powers, and I wonder what Gryffindor's problem with Skin-Changers is. "He hated you because of what you can do? That's…that's completely idiotic! Why does he care what you can or cannot do?" If you are wondering what I am doing right at this very second, I am standing on a rock and looking at Rachel, who is reliving her life. Just don't ask me why she is talking about this. About the whole "love thing". I don't know if I'm ready to actually be in love. I know that my parents loved each other. They still do. About a year ago, I would have said no, but now…I just don't know what I would say to someone. If they fit what I would be looking for, I might say yes. Hell, my younger brother has a girlfriend. And he's on me about finding someone. Well Bryce, I think I know who I care for. I have mixed feelings about this though. I haven't even been kissed yet, how am I supposed to react to that? "Having trouble? You can't decide if you love him or not? I can only say one thing to you- if your spirit says you do, listen to it. It is never wrong." Rachel then seems to remember that a war is about to start, and stops talking about her love life. "We have talked too long. I must give my strength to you, come to me."

Once I am standing in front of her, Rachel tells me to unsheathe my sword. I do, and a looking of longing grows on her face. "…My sword…you…" Her voice seems grateful, "You have given back her strength. Now, I will complete the rites that my sword went through over five hundred years ago, on this very night….wait….if… you are from the future…and you are in the past… then this was meant to happen. But it was not you who claimed my sword, it was me. You are my future ancestor, my blood runs through your veins, young one. No wonder my sword shines so brightly." Then, Rachel sees the symbol on my hand. "…You have my symbol? How?" She takes my hand in hers, turning it over to look at her symbol in the moonlight (did I mention it was a full moon? No? ...I guess I forgot to.).The Raven is in battle, talons out, beak open, screaming its cry that is silent, but I know that it will not be silent for long. "Lauren." Glancing up, I can see Rachel looking at me with a look in her golden eyes, but I can't describe it. "You must become whom you know you must follow. I can only teach you for a short while, but I can teach you everything that I know. I will perform the final Rite, and then, I shall name you. Give me Brenda, and I will begin."

She holds out her hands palms up, and, I place my sword in her hands. She then walks over to a table that appeared out of nowhere, and lowers the sword so that it is resting upon this table. Now that I look at it, the table appears to be pure glass. Rachel starts chanting something, and, to my complete shock, I can understand what she is saying. "I command of you, my ancestors, to help my descendant in her darkest time. Lend her your strengths, let me transform her. Let her be named Raven's Wing. Let her wield my sword in combat. Restore the Sword of the Raven, and let my descendant soar with flight!" A few seconds pass, then Rachel raises her arms, and turns to me. "They have said yes. This is going to hurt, but it is for the greater good." My sword is in my hands again, I don't even remember how it got there, but it files out of my grip to land in the grass, somehow floating. Glancing back to look at it, I hear Rachel say "My ancestors grant you rebirth, I hereby rename you Brook, Daughter of the Raven, and I claim you to be worthy to wield my blade. Now, you shall accept your destiny!" I turn just in time to see Rachel bring her arms down, and a feeling of…fear fills me.

The Forester's cottage

Hogwarts Meadow (Past)

July 28th, 5:00 A.M.

A bright light bursts forth from the Forest. I do not know what has become of my friend, but I find that I miss her. "Ben…about what you said earlier…" Sighing, I turn to face James, who is being supported by David. "Are you really in love with Lauren?" I look down, not trusting myself. I do love her, very much, but I don't know if she loves me. "I remember when I saw my wife for the first time. It was like 'I found my love', I don't know why, but, I knew that she was the one for me. I knew that she thought me the same. Find her, Benjamin, find the one whom you love, and tell her that you do." Grateful, I walk over to David and shake his hand. "Thanks. I appreciate it." I don't mind being called by my full name, not now. David's father comes over and tells me that there is a ghost who wants to see me. I think I know who it is. "Is he removing his head?" James looks surprised. "Y-yes. Yes he is." I grin, and start walking. "That's Nick for you."

It is Nick. Still, I don't know how he got here. "Benjamin! How are you?" He floats over to me, smiling. "I am doing well, thank you. Tell me, do you know what made that light?" Nick turns and looks into the trees. "I think I know. Rachel herself was doing something…and I think that your friend was involved." Filled with fear, I push past Nick, and plunge into the brush.

Sometime later, I come to a clearing. The ghost who haunts Ravenclaw's Tower is bending over something. I move towards her, but as I reach her, she hisses at me. "Don't get close, the one who you love must complete the ritual. Stay back until I tell you to." So, I wait, and before long, Rachel stands, and tells me to step back. There is another flash of light, and when I can see again, what I see lying before me is incredible.

…I feel… different somehow. More powerful. Huge, even. After getting used to my surroundings, I sit up, wondering why I feel like this. "Can you hear me?" Looking up, I can see Rachel standing over me. "…Yes….I can hear you- what…. What did you do to me?" She helps me up, and turns. "You completed the ritual. Take up your blade, and claim her as your own." Standing with some difficulty, I reach out and take my sword from Rachel. A sense of… being complete fills me, and then I feel as if someone of watching me. Sheathing my sword, I turn, only to see the person I've been wanting to see.

She looks…like…a bird taking flight. I walk towards her, and when I reach her, I stop, taking her in.

Rachel is beside me. "You two know that you love each other, but battle often tears these relationships apart. If you two are wise, you would wait until after tonight to commit to each other." She steps back, and Ben is in front of me. "…What happened to you? …Your eyes….they're golden…like an eagle's'…" "Really?" I can see my eyes reflected in his. "Yes. Do you love me?" I step back, and I look at the young man standing before me. I realize that I do love Ben. We've been through alot together. I was with him when he discovered that he was an Animagus, and when Ben was captured by the man who wanted him for his powers. I saved his life that day, and him mine. Ben would do anything for me, and, I find myself feeling torn. "Yes. And do you love me?" Ben nods, and then he notices my sword. "…What is that?" I grip the hilt of my sword, still sheathed. "This?" With the sound of steel being drawn, I unsheathe my sword, and I gaze upon her truly for the first time. I then notice something else on my back, and I reach behind me. Gripping whatever it is, I pull it off of my back and bring around to face me.

It is a shield, but one that I know personally. "Four animals, the symbols of the Founders, were on this shield. The Lion, symbol for Bravery. The Snake, symbol for Cunning. The Badger, symbol for Friendship. And the Raven, symbol of War, Power, and Strength. These were the four animals on the Legendary Shield of Hogwarts. It disappeared after the Great War, and it has not been seen since. Legend has it that whoever the shield presents itself to, will be the one to save us all. Any questions?" "Wasn't Rachel herself the last one to hold the Shield in her hands?" Professor Flitwick nods, and also says that there is a legendary blade hidden somewhere, more powerful than the Sword of Gryffindor itself. "I think that you and I shall talk after class about this- oh, don't worry, Miss Stanisz, I'll let Hagrid know you are staying after class. I think you might be interested to hear the tale of the Great War." The class bell rings, and everyone but me gets up, gathers their things, and walks out of the classroom to go to their next class, whatever it might be. "Don't forget to read chapter seventeen!" Professor Flitwick yells after them; then turns to me. I am still sitting at my desk, looking at him. He comes over to me, and pulls up a stool. "You enjoy history, I knew that from the day you walked in here. What is it that you want to know?" I dig around for something inside my pack. Finding it, I pull it out. "…How did you get this?" It is a scabbard, it belonged to someone. "I… I found it out in the Forbidden Forest, Professor. Why?" He takes it from me, muttering "….It looks right. The markings are correct, but how could she have found it?" When Flitwick holds the scabbard up to the light, it is transparent, and symbols appear. He gasps, and looks at me. "…Do you realize what you have found?" "…No?" He goes on to tell me that I have found Brenda's scabbard, the legendary blade of Rachel Ravenclaw. "The Sword of the Raven, the legend goes, will be renewed when its true owner holds the blade in their hands. I believe that you will see good and evil. I know that you will go on to do great things in the world. And I believe that you will succeed in life." Flitwick glances at the clock hanging above his office. "I think that I can tell you about the Sword of the Raven. Listen closely to what I am about to tell you." And for the next hour, Professor Flitwick tells me of a blade, once held by a young woman, who had to risk everything to save Hogwarts.

As I now look at the blade in my hands, it all comes back to me. The entire Epic, passed down from generation to generation, until now. I then look at the shield. It's just like Flitwick said; it has the four animals in their old poses, has the symbol of arms on it, everything that a shield should have. I feel like a warrior now, complete. "You found the shield? I thought it was lost." Startled, I turn, only to see Dublin standing there. "You." He holds up his hands. "I do not want to fight you. I only want what you own. Give it to me, or I shall do it for you!" Feeling raw….anger at Dublin, I turn, and accept my destiny.

Power. Strength. Cunning. Bravery. Instinct to protect my friends and loved ones. War. I feel all of these things, and so much more. I must become the Raven, and I will do so now.


	24. Chapter 19- Witch Vs Wizard

Witch versus Wizard

Somewhere on the Grounds

July 28th, 7:00 A.M.

"….Emily…how long have we been down here for?" I raise my head to find my ancestor looking at me. "I have no idea. Do you know if Jana is alright?" I don't mind being called by my middle name, at least not now. Having someone who has the same name as you in the same cell can get tiring. We then hear something from above us. "…What was that?" I hear Jana say something, but all I can make out is "…is coming….she is coming to save us all…." I move so that I am sitting in front of Jana. "What did you say?" She focuses on me, and tells me that someone I know has gained complete control, whatever that means. "Where is he? The one who kidnapped us? I need to speak to him." Jana gets up and walks over to the door of our cell. I then hear a male voice answer her. "You are looking at him. What do you need, Mrs. Forester?"

I look at the once regal woman, now covered in tattered rags. My father, for some reason, wanted to destroy everything that she had worked for. All because of some prophecy some teller told my father. "Let me out of here. I must see my son." Feeling guilty, I open the cell door, and the three occupants step out. "I thank you."- BOOM. "….What was that? Sir Hanson?" I stand there, looking up at the hole in the ceiling. "I do not know. Whatever it is, I know that I do not want to mess with it. Come, I must get you out of here. Follow me."

Hogwarts Meadow (Past)

7:10 A.M.

Something shakes the very ground we are standing upon, and a cry of….a Raven? Is heard from the Forest. A bright light is seen from it, and birds flee from the area. After the light dies, I'm wondering what happened. "…So…what do we do now? Do we wait, or do we go in?" "Hayley." I turn, to see James and Link standing there. "I think that something has drastically altered the way we are going to get home…if we even can at this point." Mikala walks out from behind the wall, and comes over to me. Then, I notice that the sky is growing dark. Very quickly. Too quickly. "Um….is the sky supposed to be this dark?" Then it starts raining, even though the sky was as clear as day a few seconds ago. "Into the cottage!" James's father shouts at us, "Hurry! I fear that whatever is causing this freak weather will come here!" We don't hesitate to run inside his home. A few seconds later, James comes inside and double bolts the door. Panting, he goes over to the window. "I do not know what has happened to your friend, but something tells me it is not good." James's father turns towards us. "Make yourselves at home, I think we will be in here for a while."

The Battlefield (Past)

7:10 A.M.

Welcome. I have been expecting you, Granddaughter. You have made me and your Great-Grandfather very proud. We need you to do this for us. Become who you really are. Embrace your true self. Can you do this? Yes? Good. I will let you speak to your Grandfather now.

I have missed you. Knowing what you have become, it has changed how I look at things. I realize that you miss us as well. Do you remember Emily? Your ancestral witch? She is here as well. You must return to your body- it is your spirit that is here. Now, go and save your friends.

The Forest

7:12 A.M.

"…Are you going to get up? Or have I already won?" Take up my sword, all you need to do is to take up my sword. It will complete the transformation. Do it. "Who are you to be meddling in my sister's life?" Morgan, it is I, Rachel. You must remember me. "I do, stop it." How about you two shut up, so that I can actually do something? "…Oh… you're awake. Hi." Very well…I will stay by you though, to help you. "So will I. Now, go and defeat Dublin."

It's raining. For some reason, I feel weak, like I just recovered from being ill. "Are you well?" What do you mean by well? "I realize that this has taken its toll on you, but all that you need to do, for your sword is lying beside you, is to touch it. Your strength will be restored, and the ritual will be complete." …Fine. I'll do it. I reach out and find something metal. I'm barely able to keep my palm on the hilt of my sword. Once my hand wraps around it, it's instant. Power flows through me, my eyes open, and I struggle to a sitting position. "I thought that you had perished. You have found the Shield, do you realize how long I have been waiting to find it?" Dublin walks over to me, and picks up the shield. "At last," He cries, "I have found it! Now…what to do with you…" Dublin looks at the shield for a few seconds, then he swings at me. My vision goes dark, but I can still fight. After a few seconds, my vision is back, and I realize that I must get the Shield back from Dublin. He thinks that he knocked me out, but, he doesn't know what I have been through. Rising, I raise my sword, and force her downwards. The shield is knocked out of Dublin's hands, and he screams in pain. Turning to face me, he starts cursing at me. "Are you done? I can do this all day." Dublin stops, panting, then he seems to get ahold of himself. Wondering what he's going to do, I back away. Too quick for my eyes to follow, he reaches inside of his cloak, brings his hand back out again, and throws something at me.

I'm standing by the patch of bushes I came out of, completely confused. I have no idea what's going on. None. …Well….Dublin's reaching inside of his cloak…wait….what did he just…throw? A few seconds later, Lauren is lying against a tree, Dublin standing over her. Something inside of me just….breaks, and I transform. A couple of seconds later, a golden furred, complete alpha Lion is running towards Dublin, screaming as only a male lion can. I leap up and sink my fangs and claws into Dublin's back. Screaming, he tries to throw me off, but I just hold on tighter. He does eventually throw me off. Stunned, I can only watch as he bends down, and then rises again, the Ring and Lauren's sword in one hand, the Shield in the other. He then turns to me, and stands there. After a few seconds Dublin speaks to both of us. "…War. It is a terrible thing. Many lovers are torn apart by it. I am only trying to save my people, wouldn't you do the same? I realize that you are not from this time. Someone from your time is trying to destroy this place, am I not correct? But, I need the things that are in my hands, to save Hogwarts in this time. You see, I am Rachel's instructor. And I will not let you two get in my way. I will leave you now, and find Rachel. If you two are still alive by nightfall, Rachel will come and find you. Farewell." Dublin steps back, and with a crack, he is gone. I then must pass out after this, because I'm not in pain anymore.

7:20 A.M.

The Clearing, deep within the Forbidden Forest

I can't move. Then I realize that someone is lying on top of me. "Are you alright?" I look up into golden eyes, and I realize that Ben's not human. Pushing him off of me, I sit up, and turn to look at him. Did I mention that us Animagi can turn into animals, but only one sex? Like males can turn into only male animals, and females can only turn into female animals. Kind of crazy when you think of it, but it does keep it down to a manageable level. The nearly full grown, maneless male lion stands, shaking. Then he sits, looking at me, blinking his golden eyes every once in a while. "…Ben? Is that you?" The lion opens his mouth, letting me see all of his sharp teeth. "Who else?" I stand, then look at Ben, feeling off. I see his eyes widen, and I look down. Whatever Dublin did to me….has made me have no control over myself. I look at Ben, then, I transform.

7:22 A.M.

Lauren lands in front of me, on all fours. I start to head towards her, but she snarls at me to back off. Not wanting to get into a fight, I walk away, over to a tree. Looking up at it, I sit, wondering what I should do. I guess I just wait until Lauren feels better.

It's been three minutes, I'm beginning to get worried. I pad over to the last place I saw Lauren. "…Are you okay? Do you need anything?" A snarl filled with pain answers me, and, not caring what she's going to say to me, I tear into the bushes.

7:25 A.M.

I feel horrible, and knowing that Ben's nearby isn't making it any better. Once I think I can lift my head, I look at Ben. "…What did he do to you?" He pads over to me, and, without a word, moves so that I'm sideways on his back. He turns his head to look at me. "Am I hurting you?" Too ill to reply, I can only concentrate on not getting sick again. Ben seems to know this, because he runs off in the direction of James's parent's cottage.

The Forester's Cottage

7:30 A.M.

"At least it's warm in here." Too cold to be anywhere else in the cottage, all of us are sitting by the fireplace, basking in its warmth. James Sr. is sitting in his chair, telling us about his life, when some knocking on the oak door interrupts him. He rises, crossing the rug covered floor to answer it.

Once I reach the door, I ask who it is. A voice answers me, and I notice that whatever has happened isn't good. "…Open the door…." I do, and I stand there, looking at the lion standing there, drenched in rain. "…Come in."

7:31 A.M.

I notice something red. Whatever it is, it's coming from the wrapped bundle…wait…if Ben is here alone…then… "Ben?" The lion turns towards me, not saying anything. I now can see the source of the red stains on the rugs. James comes over to Ben, and without a word, takes the bundle from him. He then goes into the back room, and, after a while comes out, pale. "…It looks as if Dublin has returned…" James's father picks up an old sword lying against a wall. Turning to face me, he says "Dublin has greatly injured your friend, she is in no condition to see you as of this minute….to be quite honest, I am surprised that she is still alive. I will go and find Dublin. Do not try to follow me." With that, he crosses over to the door, opens it, and steps out. After sitting in the chair I am occupying for a few seconds, in shock, I rise, and walk over to the back room. I stop in the doorway, not wanting to go in. James is right behind me, and pushes past me to go inside.

9:00 A.M.

The back of the Forester cottage

…God….I just feel so stupid! And here I am, out of it, all because Dublin swung the Shield at my face. Now what do I do? "Lauren?" ….Well…at least someone's here with me… "Is she alright?" "I…I don't know, getting your face bashed in with a shield doesn't help." "…No, no it doesn't." ….So….Is EVERYONE here? Wherever this place is? ...I really need to actually wake up, this is ridiculous. Alright. I'm waking up whether I'm supposed to or not….okay….3…2…..1…. "….You look horrible." "….Thanks. You just look freaked out." "I know." James's voice cuts in. "Okay- what happened, because you wouldn't tell us anything." "And why are you a lion?" Ben looks to me for help, and I look back at him. "Don't look at me like that- you can talk. So tell them." "…I carried you here…. I didn't know what else to do…."

Sitting up, I notice a bunch a people crowding the bed I'm in. "….Do you guys have a reason to be crowding this bed?" I then faintly hear a door slam, and someone else comes into the room a couple of seconds later. "Alright. I need to help your friend, everyone needs to leave this room." Ben moves off of the bed, still a lion. "That includes you, Benjamin. Leave." Snarling at James, Draco and Link have to drag him out of the room, Ben's claws making grooves in the wood as he's pulled away. James shakes his head. "That is fine wood… now, tell me what happened to you. You appear to have been poisoned. And your weapons are gone." Moving the sheet, and standing, I feel off still. "Dublin. He attacked me. Ben stopped him." I seem to be incapable of speaking properly, though I don't know why.

James's face grows grim. "I do not know why he is attacking you….who is he?" "He said that he was Rachel's instructor. And that he needed my things to help her. He also said that if Ben and I were still alive tonight, he would send Rachel to us. I have no idea what's going to happen." James walks over to me. "I hope that you find your sword, or else it finds you, because if you don't then we are all doomed." "Isn't there supposed to be some sort of prophecy or something? That's what everyone's telling me." James then tells me that there is a prophecy, and that it's called The Cry of the Raven. James then goes on to say that he has studied it, but that I need to see it for myself. "Come with me. I need to show you something."


	25. Chapter 20- The Cry of The Raven

The Cry of the Raven

12:00 P.M.

Inside the Chamber of Magic

"I never even knew that this was here. Where is it?" "It is nonexistent in your time, and all of the maps on it are gone. It appears that since you had no idea that the chamber even existed, I assume this to be the case." James walks over to a wall that has tapestries hanging from it. I follow him, looking all around me in silent awe. This place has magic within its very structure. I think that even the air that I'm breathing in at this very second is tainted with magic. It has huge support pillars, which are white marble. The floor is covered in designs that appear to be animals. There is no ceiling. You can see the sky from where I am standing. It has only one wall, which is covered in colorful tapestries, but I can't make them out from where I am standing. Walking over to James, I can see the tapestries better. "Can you understand them? I cannot, and I am supposed to be an expert in the old language." James steps back so that I can move closer. I then step up to the tapestries, and I look at them.

There are seven of them, and each of the seven tapestries have writing and drawings on them. I move so that I'm in front of the first one, and I study it. "…In the year of our founder, fourteen hundred, this following tale was formed. It is a tale of life, love, and death. It is the tale of how a young woman risked everything to save her home. This, is the tale of the Raven." I realize that something is happening, but before I can do anything, my vision grows dark.

The Chamber of Magic, 1400

"I can see you, step out from behind the pillar, young one." I have no idea what has happened. I don't recognize who's speaking, but then I realize that the voice is speaking to me. Wary, I do as the voice says, and I'm able to see the person who has spoken for the first time. I realize that I am looking at Emily's father. "…You can also travel through time?" He nods. Then glances over to the wall that has the seven tapestries hanging from it…but…. There are actually eight of them. I walk over to them, noticing that I can fully read them. "What happened to the eighth one?" "It was lost, burnt by our enemies. But it is still Here. Read the language of old to me, I cannot study it, for I have been too busy to see what has been coming." I walk over to the first one, and began to read it.

"When Evil stalks the lands, and none to help are at hand, will one brave lass rise from the ashes, and save all that has lasted. She will take up a sword, which is bounded by blood, to save all that has been ruined. This, is the Epic, known only as The Cry of the Raven."

"This brave soul will come from a land not so far away in distance, but far in time. The one whom lives will help her train, for it is only she who can harm the great evil. She will bear the Mark of the Raven, and have powers not seen before. She will have help from the other side."

"She will have defeated the descendant in her time, only to be flung back to this time. If she is to return, she must complete the Ritual."

"If she does complete the Ritual, she must then kill the corrupt Headmaster, the one who has summoned the great evil. Once she does, she must confront the great evil alone."

"She is to die by the great evil's sword. She will roam the battlefield, to find something that has been lost, only then will she be able to return to the world of the living."

"Once she has returned to the world of the living, she must kill the evil that threatens to destroy all."

"If she does manage to kill this great evil, she will be returned to her own time. To defeat the descendant of the great evil."

"If she does defeat him, all will be restored, and the Sword of the Raven will be laid at rest, until a new heroine will take up the blade."

You have read the Prophecy. Do you realize what you must do? Rachel? It is I. You must revenge my death. Slay the one who threatens the balance of magic. It will take a lot out of you, but, I believe in you. Go, my descendant, go, return to my time, and finish what has been started.

I'm in darkness. I have no idea what is happening, and, to tell the truth, I'm a little freaked out. It feels like I'm under water, slowly drowning, but I can't escape it. Suddenly, something appears in front of me. Raising an arm to shield myself, I can see something hovering there in the darkness. "So, you are the one who wishes to slay me? Hah. You are not even from this time! And my descendant defeated you! Do you, Animagus- yes. I know who you are. Your race was around even back in this time, - do you even know what I can do? Let me show you." The form takes shape, and I can see that it's a man who is standing before me. "You know who I am, but, I am afraid that I do not know who you are….what is your real name? You're not going to tell me? Very well. I shall get rid of you, then, I will go and deal with the Raven herself!" The man raises his arms, then, he summons his magic. "I forgot to tell you my name. It's Abelson Riddle."

Here is where something really off topic happens. I get sent six years into the future. …Yeah…. More unnecessary plot twists….yay. Well, there's only one thing left to do- screw the rules of storytelling- it's fantasy, I can write whatever I want, however random it is. Enjoy.


	26. Chapter 21- The Accident

The Accident

France, Orleans, May 8th, 1429

"Hear me, people of France! I will fight with you, but I will prevail in the end! Surrender, or see your city in ruins!" ….What…..what happened….where…..wait…. France? ...What…. what did Abelson do to me? ….I feel….ill…. must be whatever is in the air…. No… it's not the air…. It is something else… I find myself lying in an alley, with no idea of what has happened to me. Sitting up, I shake my head. The girl I heard is still speaking, and I stand. Wanting to see who is speaking, I move so that I'm standing in the alleyway, clutching the corner of the wall for support. The girl who is speaking sees me, and stops. "…Who are you?" "I don't think…..that I can…..speak very well at the moment. Give me a few minutes to regain my composure. I'll be glad to speak to you then." The girl, who is riding a horse, comes towards me. I then see someone with a pulled back crossbow. I follow its path…. And I realize where it's going to hit. I call out a warning to the girl, but it is too late. With a sickening thud, the arrow strikes the girl's horse in its flanks, and it starts running towards me. "Run! I cannot control my beast!" The horse gets near, and I can see where the arrow went in. I also realize that it is a mare that the girl is riding, and, that it looks like my horse. Then, something speaks to me. Run! Run my master! The pain is too great! I will harm you if you do not flee from me! "…Sara?" Run! The girl jumps off the mare, and watches in horror as the horse nears me. "Run!" People are screaming, and, in all of the confusion, I unsheathe my sword. I know that my horse can't be killed, but I feel bad about what I'm going to have to do if it comes down to it. Sara comes up to me, scared out of her mind. I raise my sword to defend myself, but her flailing hoofs kick my sword out of my hands. Completely defenseless, I can only watch as Sara grows more and more maddened by the pain. After a few seconds, she brings her hoofs down, and I see the horror in her eyes as she realizes what's going to happen.

….I…..have hurt you….how can I live? I am deeply sorry for what I have done to you. Can you forgive me? "…..got kicked in the head by this horse. She's been staying by her, not moving. I think that this mare is hers. The mare bares her teeth at anyone who gets near, except the Foresters. Perhaps the lady knows them?" "Who knows? I heard that their son knew someone who had a sword like this one…." "Maybe it's the same person. Ah, here comes James. Maybe he can help."

"….Is she dead?" "No. …Why do I get the feeling that I know her?" "I do not know. Jana. See to the lass's mare. I'll tend to the wounded lass."

…..Ow…what…what happened…..where am I? ….well….this sucks. I think I've found James and his family, what a coincidence. Now what? What do I do? I don't even know how long I've been out for.

I'm looking up at a barely lit stone ceiling. Wondering where I am, I sit up. "You're awake." Turning my head, I can see someone sitting in a chair. The person rises, and walks over to me. "You have been suffering from a kick to the head by your horse. It has been two days since you last saw daylight, or knew much of anything. Do you need anything?" Now that I'm fully awake, whatever hasn't happened since the day before I got hit by Abelson comes back to me. "…..I…..I need….um…." "…Ah. Here." The woman places something in front of me, and I wonder what it is. "Use this, or, if you are not used to using this, I'll take you someplace. Follow me." Deciding against my way of doing things, I decide to follow her.

"Here. You can stay out here for a while until you feel better." The lady leaves, and I am left to do whatever I want. I discovered that I am not human at the moment when I was walking with the lady. Instead, I am a canine of some form. Feeling ill, I walk over to a patch of bushes, unaware of who they belong to. After a while, I come back out of the bushes. Then, I hear something behind me. I spin around, only to feel something clamp onto my neck. "Thought you could soil my bushes, Aye? I'll teach you a lesson!" I'm in the air, being carried someplace, and all I can do is wonder what's going to happen to me.

I'm human, but I am not wearing much. All I have covering me is a shift, which is a nightgown of sorts. I didn't want to be human, but somebody made me be human. I think it was someone that knew who I was. "What seems to be the problem, Sam?" Sam releases his grip on me, and I fall to the stained cobblestone ground. "She….she…. she was a dog, and she just…..soiled my bushes! I saw the whole thing! I demand that you teach this wretch a lesson!" Rising, and feeling sudden anger at Sam, I glare at him. "For one thing, I do not know what 'wretch' is, but I assure you that I am not one, and second, I was ill. There is no other reason for me to 'soil your bushes' as you put it. Now, I am going to leave, and you aren't going to lay a hand on me. Got it?" Sam and the man who's carrying a certain round-leather strap stare at me. Then Sam moves his eyes to something behind me. With no warning, something hits me in the back of my head, and my world goes dark once more.

"I think she's awake." "Excellent. A public whipping will get the money flowing again. Bring her, Sam."

I'm tied to something. From what little vision I have, I notice that Sam is in front of me. "Hopefully you won't die from this. Good thing you're only wearing a shift." He stands and moves out of my line of sight. I then notice people standing about ten feet away from me. Turning my head, I notice that my hands are tied together by rope, and that the rope is wrapped around two posts. I'm on my knees, and the shift isn't really helping me. "You aren't going to get away with this." "Oh really? What can you do?" I realize in vain that I can see my watch. It's right in front of me, and I can't even use it. "….I…. I don't want this to happen to me." The man who's wielding the whip comes up behind me, and cuts a hole in my shift. Somehow, it's like having my old clothes. The man then pulls the back of the top of my shift up, so that my back is exposed. "Then, you'd better have someone who will take your place." I know what is going to happen, I just can't believe it. I don't even know when the first lash is going to be. It's driving me crazy. "I'm going to go mad if you keep me waiting." I feel the wind flow by me as the man raises his whip. "Very well. What's the lash number?" "Make it a hundred. If you want to go over that, even better." I then hear the man whisper something. "I hope that you don't die…I am sorry." Then, he brings his whip down.

Swish. The crack of a whip is heard around the main square, followed by a sound of pain. I run around the crowd surrounding the post, but I'm stopped by Sam. "What do you think you're doing, Forester?" I hear two more cracks in the silence of the crowd, then the crowd starts to enjoy what they are seeing. I say nothing, only try to see who is being whipped. Sam is standing next to me. "Do you know who the lass is? Your mother cared for her. Do you know that?" I turn to Sam. "What?" Worried, I push through the crowd; earning a few muttered insults, up to the front. In the pre-dawn light, I see someone tied to the whipping post, kneeling there with their head bent, trembling. Dominik is standing above the person, whip raised. He sees me, and nods gravely. Dominik then brings the whip down and the person flinches as the leather slices their flesh. Then the person raises their head, and a sickening horror fills me.

I'm lucid. I can't take five, let alone a hundred. I feel the air move past me as the whip-master raises his whip again. Then I hear a cry of outrage and sounds of someone fighting. Then I hear a voice that I never thought I'd hear again. "What are you doing?" I can't see who it is, and I don't want to move. The clatter of something being thrown reaches me. Then I make up the courage to turn.

James is standing before the man who was whipping me, his sword raised. I hardly recognize him. "How dare you. People like you make me sick," he kicks the whip farther away, then spins back to face the man. "Now. Here is what I am going to do. I am going to untie the person you were whipping. And leave with her. If you go as to even dare to touch either of us, you will see my blade stuck in you. Do I make myself clear?" The man nods his head frantically, and James steps back. At the same time, he runs over to me and slices through the ropes binding me to the post and picks me up. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Sam coming up behind James, raising something in his hand. "Behind you!" "I've got you now, Forester!" James spins to face Sam, and I can only watch as the object in Sam's hand comes down on James's skull.

He crumples to the ground and I fall in front of him. Sam appears in front of me and drags me back to the post. He then reties me and I notice people dragging James away. Sam then goes over and picks up the discarded whip and hands it back to the man. The man nods to Sam and steps up behind me. "I shall go ten times as hard on you." He then raises his whip again and brings it down upon my back. Pain fills me and I can feel blood running down my back. Five more follow and I can keep quiet no longer.

…I passed out…how long has it been….Far away I can still hear the whip cracking. I'm not in any pain, which scares me. Did I lose too much blood? Then in an instant, everything rushes back to me. I'm still tied to the post, but my blood has somehow splattered onto it. Seeing the bright-red liquid running down the wooden post makes me start trembling. ….What did I even do to deserve this? "Dominik…." All at once, it's quiet. I notice that the crowd has gone silent as well, and I desperately want to know why. Dominik gives me the answer. "…James…what happened to you, lad? You look half-dead!" Someone falls in front of the post I'm tied to and looks up at me. With a jolt, I realize it is James. He reaches up and grasps the wooden post, just above where I'm tied.

Then his hand falls to rest on my tied hands, which have spots of blood on them. James says nothing, he only directs his gaze behind me, to the man who has been beating me. "Why?" Just one question. "Why are you doing this?" A bunch of men come to take James away, and he doesn't protest when they do so. I hear footfalls behind me and Dominik saying. "I wish I knew…I wish I knew…" Then I feel the wind rush by me, and the sharp crack that follows. After ten of these, I slip into oblivion.

Blood. It's scary what you feel like when you've lost a lot of it. Which I have. "…You didna kill her, did ye?" "No. But she won't be right for a while." "Leave her, Dominik, I don't want to see her again. That'll teach her to not to change into a bitch and then piss wherever she feels like." The man who is speaking then kicks me where no woman should ever be kicked. Then I guess he leaves, because I don't hear his voice anymore. I passed out at least two times during my punishment, and I feel like I am going to do it again. But I don't. I'm wishing someone would untie me, because I certainly can't sleep like this. …At least I'm still alive…..what if they expect me to sleep like this? How am I going to do anything like this? I can't even move that much.

The Square

France, Orleans, May 13th, 1429

7:00 A.M.

In the end, I do manage to sleep tied to the twin posts. When I wake up, I'm lying on the ground, with the rope still around my wrists. I don't want to move, but I know I have to. After sitting up, I notice just how much my shift is covering me. Not very much. "….Hopefully no one noticed. But, being males, they probably did." I then hear hoof beats, and then I feel hot air on my back. "Who did this to you?" Turning, I notice that my shift is….gone. "….Why are you humans ashamed if you are not wearing any cloths?" I look up. Sara is standing above me, and I wonder how she got here. "…Um…..I….I don't know….it is how we humans are raised…. If we can't wear clothing, we are shunned by everyone…..I don't know what to do." Sara steps back and lays down in front of me. "I know where some people are that can help you. If you care about your back, I suggest you try not to move too much." I know this seems off, but, I think I've had it. Something in me just….breaks. I finally give in to my instincts, and, not caring if anyone sees me, I stand, and walk over to Sara. I then sit on her back, and she rises. "So. You are as unclothed as the day you were born. How do you feel?" "…Uncomfortable." "I'll find you something once we are away from here." Sara stiffens. Someone is standing in front of her, looking uncomfortable. "…I….My mother heard what happened…I tried to help you, I really did...I didna realize that ye got whipped to the extent of your cloths….falling off….do ye need anythin'?" Sara leans forwards, so that her head is eye level with the person in front of her. "Do you remember me, Forester?" I realize who it is, and I feel a bit self-conscious right now. "James?" "You don't recognize me? You have lost a lot of life-blood…" I nod, and his eyes grow wide. "My God! What….how did you…..We thought you were dead! An' ye don't look a bit older! What happened? What did you do to get beaten like that?" I hear Sam's voice, and it sounds like he is right behind me. "Why don't you ask me? Your friend here, she…. She's a witch! A bloody Witch!"

With no warning, Sam causes Sara to rear up on her two hind legs, sending me to the ground. Sam appears above me, something in his right hand. "I'll teach you to dwell in the works of the Devil. Come here, you!"

"….Sam…..stop….." "Why should I? You Foresters' aren't even native here! You came here to escape the plague and the war! I'm only giving you what your whole family deserves for tainting France!"

Sam is standing over James. Noticing that Sam flung his cloak near me, I reach out and take it. Wrapping it around myself, I stand, having noticed something shining over by some straw. I've found out that I was whipped by a stable, and that was where Sara was being kept. Now, I walk over to the shining object lying there, covered by some straw. After bending down to move the straw off of the object, what I see laying there makes me gasp. It's my sword. I stare at it in disbelief, then I realize that James might die without my help. Sinking to my knees, I wrap my hands around the hilt of my sword. I then pull upwards, and my sword rises up out of the straw, shining. I then hear Rachel's voice once more. I thought that you had failed. Someday you've had. Are you alright? "No. How would you feel like after you got whipped over a hundred times in a row?" Ah. That's why I could not sense you. Did you drop Brenda or did something else happen? "My horse kicked her out of my hands, then, she kicked me in the head. I woke up a few days later. Then, feeling ill because of what happened, I did something that caused me to be whipped." Do you realize that you have been sent six years from now? You are in the year 1429, and James and his family are six years older. You, and your horse have not aged a bit. I'll leave you now. You have to return to 1423, and stop Riddle. Until then, Good Luck. Rachel is gone, and my sword's scabbard reappears on my back, holding Sam's cloak in place. Standing, I gaze at my sword, turn, and walk towards Sam, who is currently beating James within an inch of his life.

Whatever you do, don't piss me off. I don't take no for an answer, and I do whatever I can to save my friends. Sam doesn't realize what is going to happen, but, feeling my stare, he turns. "You….have a sword." He says faintly, grasping behind his back for something. Sam then throws something at me, and I feel something pierce my right shoulder. "You should be burned, Witch. That dirk is poisonous. If you survive it, it will only doom you further. Now, I will take that." Dimly, I realize that he's reaching for my sword, and, in self-defense, I swing at him.

Sam's scream is cut short, and he falls to the ground. Blood is pooling beneath him, and he is twitching. Sam is still awake though, and he isn't letting up. "You are Damned, Witch. Do you realize who I am? I am Lord Samuel. Hanson. The leader of this town. My people will hunt you down, and hang you. If the poison doesn't do you in first." With having said what he wanted, Samuel's eyes roll up into the back of his head, and surrenders to the pain. I don't like the sight of blood, and I just now realize this. I turn away from the still breathing body, trying not to be sick. I fail miserably. James, who has gotten up and retrieved Sara, waits for me to straighten, then he asks me softly if I need help. "….James…..I…..I'm sorry…." "It wasna your fault. Ye couldna help it. I don't know what to do for you…. If you are wondering what I'm doing here…it's a long story. Besides, you look as if you are going to fall over at any given second. I'll take you home. Come on." Sara seems to realize just how bad off I am, and she lays down. After sitting on her back, Sara rises, and James ties a rope around her neck. "I never thought I'd see ye again….you've been a good mare to her….I hope you can serve her well in the days to come." He turns to me, obviously concerned for my well-being. "I can't take you home. It is too dangerous, but, I know of some friends that could take you in. I just need to get some things from my room though." He leads Sara away, and all I can do is try not to fall off.

Outside of Orleans, May 14th 1:00 A.M.

"So…. You disappeared six years ago. Can you tell me why?" "….Six….It only seems like five days…..in answer to your question, James, Abelson Riddle shot me with a spell…..and I was sent here…..which means….he won?" James has been really nice to me. He understands what I have been through in the last two days. I've been dealing with being severely ill, and I can't do anything about it. I don't even know what I have. Sara somehow has this ability-females of different species can know when something is going to happen to the other. In response to something, Sara heads over to the side of the dirt road, which is surrounded by grass.

It is….strange. Six years ago, all of us had to run for our lives, for Abelson Riddle attacked. I don't know where Lauren's friends went, possibly back to their own time. I have not seen them since. But, Lauren is here, and she has not aged a bit. I believe what she has said to be true, but I am worried about her. She is ill with something, and we cannot travel long, for it makes her ill. Noticing Sara head over to the grass, I back away, and wonder what's wrong. Even before Sara reaches the grass, Lauren falls off, and kneels there, breathing heavily. "…You aren't going to be sick again, are you?" She looks at me, and I can see the signs of the plague. Fearful, I move backwards, only to trip, and fall to the ground. "You…..you have the plague….stay away from me…..please…..I do not want to die….just…..just go! I can't help you! If I do, the entire city is at risk!" I stand, and Sara whinnies, sensing that I'm agitated. I turn my fear on the mare. "And you. You might have it as well! Leave. Leave before I get the watch. I don't want to hurt you, but, if I had to, I would." Sara bares her teeth. "What about you? Scared out of your mind because of some illness! Shame on you, Forester, I thought better of you. But, now, I see that men are cowards at heart. I will leave, but you'd better think twice about laying a hand on me or my master!" Sara then looks around for her master, but she's nowhere to be found. "…Where did she go?" I then notice a still form laying near where Sara and I were arguing. Birds are surrounding the still form, and I realize that the birds are ravens and vultures.

My senses are telling me that these birds that are surrounding my master are all female. The one who seems to be in charge of all of them raises her head to look at me. "Your master is no longer human. I fear the worst for her. She carries the Fever…you can save her, though. If you can, get the Scot to help you. After what you three have been through, it is only fair that I, Claire, shall help you and your master. Step back, for I shall heal your master, or, as much as I can." The raven flaps her wings, and rises into the air. Claire then hovers over my master, who is not human, as she said. Concerned, I move towards her, but the raven squawks at me. Someone guides me away, and all I can do is wait.

"I've done all that I can. You will need to take her to your brother. Go now, while your friend can still be moved. Go now, and Godspeed." I have no idea who's speaking. All I know is that I am severely ill, and that I can't do anything about it. I know that the dirk that Samuel threw at me is not in my shoulder any longer, but the poison is slowly taking its toll on my systems. I don't want to die…..I think I have the Black Plague. Well, I guess all I can do is fight with my mind….


	27. Chapter 22- Trial and Error

Trial and Error

The Forester Estate

May 15th, Midnight, 1429

My friends' life is in my hands, and all I can do is try to get to my brothers' estate before it is too late. I've been riding almost nonstop since last night. I'm tired, and I know that Sara is more tired than I am. I hate to do this to her, but she knows what is at stake. At last, after some time, I see a house in the distance. I'm surprised that Sara hasn't collapsed from sheer exhaustion by now, I know I would have. I just want to fall off right here and now, but I don't. Summoning the last of my reserved strength, I make Sara walk the last mile or two.

I've overdone it. I should have rested during the night, because riding nonstop for almost a full day really messes with your head. "Are you alright? You look as if you are going to fall off any second." Black spots are swimming before me, and I'm sweating profusely. I don't feel at all well, and Sara knows it. She's not in the best of shape herself. Her sides are heaving, and her body is slick with sweat. Still, she seems determined to get her master to my brother. "….Sara….can you….walk at least….fifty more steps?" "For the sake of my master, I shall. Even if I almost die because of it."

Something's wrong with me. Really wrong. Sara knows it as well. "Do you want me to stop?" It takes me a few minutes to reply, but when I try to, I cannot. "I don't need you to guide me. You need to rest. I can get there by myself." Sara starts walking on her own, and, even in the state I'm in, I'm amazed. About five minutes later, we reach the gate leading to my brothers' land. I hear a persistent yapping sound, and I look down. A dog is looking up at me, barking like mad. Then I realize it is not alone. We are surrounded by the beasts. "AY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? GET BACK HERE, ALL OF YOU!" The dogs know who it is, and they back away from us, still growling softly. I then hear a familiar voice, and I look up. "What…what are you doing here? Father didn't send word…that isn't your horse…"

The man pushes the crude wooden gate open and comes towards me. Once he reaches me, he stops. "…James….who is this?" I feel as if someone is staring at me, and I turn, only to see blood-red eyes looking at me. "You're awake." The eyes then shift towards the man standing next to me, and they widen. "James. Who is this?" Sara answers for me. "She is my master, and she is ill. If you could take her in…" "David." He looks at me, and then turns and calls for someone. The door to his house opens, and a beautiful lady steps out, covered in white robes. The lady then comes over to my brother, and he puts his arms around her. "James, I'd like you to meet my wife." I remember David telling me about her a while back, but I've haven't managed to meet her until now. "Your brother has told me a great deal about you, but I can see that he has not told you about me." The lady then turns and gives my brother a look. Then, she turns back to me. "My name is Hannah, and…" A look of surprise appears on her face. Hannah then asks me to get off of Sara. Wondering why, I do, and Sara shakes herself. "Whose mare is this?" I turn. Hannah is stroking Sara's nose. "…Ah….I'd rather not tell you….but she belongs to the wrapped bundle on Sara's back." "What?" Hannah reaches towards the wrapped bundle and stops. "…David….Take James somewhere….please…." David and I look at each other, confused, but we do as Hannah says, and we go off to the lake that is nearby the woods.

"It's alright. It's the sickness that has caused you to be like this. It is not your fault. Please, may I remove the sheet that covers you? I need to help you…." My eyes open. A lady is kneeling before me, hand on my shoulder. She seems relieved that I am awake. "…Who…..are….you…?" "My name is Hannah. I am David's wife, and I'm going to help you…will you permit me?" Summoning all my willpower, I answer her. "Yes….I don't want to be sick any longer…do what you must…" The last thing I see is Hannah reaching for the sheet that is covering me, then my world goes dark for the umpteenth time.

I'm under a tree. I'm cold, but it's not from illness. I realize something. ….I'm better….how long has it been….I don't feel so helpless now, thank God. It is peaceful….I could just lie here for a while….No. I need to find out what I can do as of this minute. I move so that I'm back to the tree, then, I sit up, for the first time in…. How long have I been ill for? I then notice a robe nearby me, and I reach over to pick it up. Wrapping it around me, I put a hand to the tree for support, then I stand. Feeling slightly off, I wonder where I am. I also wonder where Sara is. "Are you feeling better? I did all that I could." Turning, I can see the lady who helped me earlier. "…Uh…thanks. Yes, yes I am….where am I?" The lady walks towards me. Once she reaches me, I can see exactly what she looks like. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a slender figure. No wonder David likes her. She's a natural model. "You are at the Forester Estate…this is not the first one, but it is bigger. My husband, David, is the owner of everything that you see. You may not remember me telling you my name, so, for your benefit, I will tell you it again. It is Hannah, and you may not notice, but I have two children. Gloria, who is five, and Matthew, who is three. They don't cause me any trouble-do you wish to see them? They are very interested to meet you." Hannah waits for my answer, after telling her yes, she tells me to follow her. I do, wondering what has happened in the time frame since I became insensible.

Inside the Pasture

The Forester Estate

May 16th, 8:00 A.M.

"I haven't been around small children for a while. So, please don't blame me for anything." I'm following Hannah up the dirt path to her home, dogs following in my wake. "It's alright. You know, I always wanted to heal someone. Maybe I should be a Healer…" I stop walking, and lean against the wooden fence that follows the dirt path. There's a small dog who seems to have a problem. "Do you like him? His name is Colby, but I am afraid that he is not fit for life…." Shocked, I stop leaning against the wooden fence, and stare at Hannah. "….What did you say?" "David said that he was the runt of his litter, and that he could not live. He was going to kill the mongrel, but, I stopped him. At a price." Without pausing to let me say anything, she continues. "He took away my virginity. By force, and then he forced me to marry him. Now, because I have my children, I can't leave….maybe you can help me?"

I then hear Colby growl, and in response, I turn. David is walking towards me, with James trailing behind him. "Hello, and how are you faring?" Suddenly wanting my sword, I settle by raising my right arm. David stops, confused. "What are you doing?" "I know what you did. You forced Hannah to bed you, then, you forced her to marry you. What kind of sick person are you?" I feel my magic rise up through me, and, with a flick of my right hand, summon it. A ball of white is resting in the palm of my hand, and I realize that I can shoot it at any time. "I suggest you get away from him, James, this isn't going to end well for your brother."

David stands there, then, he turns. When he turns back to face me, a feeling of dread fills me. He too, can summon magic, but instead of it being white, it is black. "Who is the master now? Not you. Only I can be. Now, step aside, for I must deal with the bitch-I hear Hannah gasp- behind you. Stand aside, or I will kill you." "…David? What are you doing?" David turns, and a bright flash of light blinds me. When I can see again, I can't see James. Instead, where he was standing, is a dog. Not a dog, a wolf…oh no….so…David is a Dark Wizard...oh well, I was getting out of practice. I can take him. "Who is your master?" David advances towards me, reaching behind him as he does so. "I serve the One. You will never win, Animagus, for I will defeat you here and now. Fight me, and I'll let you live. At a price." David seems to be letting me make the first move, and I believe that I can avoid fighting him all together. "Can you at least uncurse James?" David turns his head to look behind him. That's when I strike.

"I should have killed you when you were in the dungeons six years ago! Now, I have had my revenge. Heed this, Animagus- You cannot stop me and my master. I suggest, if you even can at this point, surrender. I may let you walk from this unscarred." What even happened? Did David do something to me? Why can't I remember…I moved towards him….then….something happened…I just can't remember exactly what happened… From what vision I have left, I notice that David is standing over me, something silver in his left hand. "You're awake. You want to know what happened to you? Here." He reaches for something out of the range of my vision, and comes back with a bowl. It's filled with water, and David places it in front of me. "Gaze into this." Shifting to a somewhat upright position, I look down into the shimmering bowl of liquid, only to see something gazing back at me. I don't know how long I gaze at my reflection for, but I know what happened to me is real. David didn't just curse his brother, he also cursed me.


	28. Chapter 23- The Pains of Being Cursed

"What a horrible night to have a Curse!"

You idiot! You complete idiot! How did you not see this coming? "Oh, hi. Didn't see you there. How are you?" …Where have you been? "Away. Sucks being a wolf, doesn't it?" No, not really. It just feels weird. Not to mention that I can't talk to humans at the moment. "…I think it's time you returned to James's time. Here. Don't move."

July 29th 1:00 A.M.

….Morgan? "I am here. Don't be frightened. You're okay. Just relax." Am I back? "In James's time. 1423. Now, here's your chance to make things right again. Abelson's taken over. Only you and James can stop him now…but first, there's got to be some way to uncurse the two of you…"

"Is she dead?" "No. She's not dead, but I think she wishes she was." "Why are all of you yelling? Shouldn't you be in class? …what….what in magic is that?" "It's the Animagus, professor. We found her out by Fox Lake. Something bad happened to her, she won't wake up." "Get Madam Comal. Now."

"…..I think she's waking up…." "I've tried all that I could. I'm not sure what else I can do for her. Only time will tell."

"It is I, Dublin. You may hate me for what I did to you, but I had no choice. I can help you. You will be scarred for the rest of your life, but, I must save you. You will not wake for some time, when you do, everything will have changed. You must find a sword, one that is hidden deep within the Forbidden Forest. Only then will you regain your human form. Go, young Animagus, go, and seek the blade that slumbers deep within the Forest. Once you have, I will seek you out, and Rachel will train you. Farewell, and good luck."

The Infirmary (Past)

Hogwarts, July 29th, 1423, 2:00 A.M.

It's dark. I can't see anything, but, I think it's a good thing. I feel ill, and I wonder how long I have been insensible for. I'm left with only my thoughts for a while, then I begin to hear voices, but they sound far away. "She's awake, right?" "I don't know. Whatever has happened to her has nearly killed her. It is a miracle that she has survived until now." "What happened to her? Do you know?" "I am afraid not. What I do know is that someone has cursed her. Who, and for what reason I haven't the faintest idea." I then realize that I am lying on something, and it takes me a while to realize that it is fur. Not just any fur, but one that, even in my time, Healers and doctors only use if their patient is mortally wounded. It is basically a last resort, and only to be used if nothing else is working. Whatever the fur is, it's certainly helping me….. Out of bewilderment, I seek out my sister, who has been near me the whole time. When I can sense her at last, I feel a sense of relief and love for me soothe my thoughts. "You are safe. Even in your current state, you will be cared for. Dublin has sought out me for aid, and I am willing to help him. Like he said, you have been changed forever. If you are wondering, your mind is….gone. Only a small sense of moral remains. You may act as if you have gone crazy, but it is what David has done to you that is the real problem."

I have never heard Morgan speak like this, and I'm suddenly afraid. ….What even happened to me? Why can't I wake up? "David has cursed you into a Wolf, and Madam Comal is making sure that you do not harm yourself or others. No one else is here, except you. Abelson has taken over, and if he knew that you were here, you would be dead in about five minutes. You should be lucky that you are even alive." …..I just want to wake up…I….I don't feel so good….. "That would be the poison that David gave to you, before I could send you back. It is almost out of your system, for Madam Comal has been giving you potions to make you ill. You should be grateful for her help." I feel something fail inside me, and before I even know what I'm doing, it happens. "….Oh dear…. Well, it was going to happen at some point. I know that you can hear me. I need to check your eyes, it's how I can determine if the poison is gone or not…." After what seems like forever, I can barely make out something white in front of me. After a few seconds, the blurry white thing focuses, and I realize that I'm looking at the fur that I am lying on. "Good, now look up at me."

I roll my eyes upwards, only to see a woman bent over me. "…I would not try to move just yet, I am Madam Comal, and you are in the Infirmary. I don't know exactly what has befallen you, but if you feel as if you need to be sick, don't hesitate to do whatever you like to get my attention. I've left the doors open, so that you may go outside if you need to." With that, the woman steps back, and on weak legs, I rise for the first time in what feels like days. Shivering, it's all I can do not to fall over as I step off of the healing fur, or whatever it's called. I stand there, head between my front legs, feeling nauseous. Madam Comal moves out of my line out sight, and after I while, I feel better. Raising my head, I find that the Ring is on its chain, but it's like a collar now. Somehow, this isn't as bad as I thought. Now, I need to get outside, before I humiliate myself. I take one step forwards. Feeling nothing, I take another step, then another. Finally, I get the courage to start walking like a normal person. It only takes me about ten steps to reach the oak doors that mark the Infirmary. Looking back, I can see Madam Comal looking at me. I can see unsaid words in her eyes, and I take them as words of liberty.

Hogwarts Meadow July 29th, 1423, 3:00 A.M.

I am alone. None of my friends are here with me. I can only hope that Vera and his pack still reside in the forest. I feel better, a lot better. I'm still not used to being cursed, but I think that I'll take the fact that I'm outside as a liberty. …Okay…I think the poison is out of me by now….feels like it….I guess the only thing to do is find Vera and his pack. I really don't know where the Mage Wolf camp is though….and I really don't want to get lost in the Forest…I suppose I can stay alive for a few hours if I do get lost. Rising, I poke my head out from the brush that I'm behind. Seeing nothing, I step out from the brush, shaking as I do so. The Ring jangles against my neck, and it is a reminder that whatever David did to me, I am still me. I stand for a while, looking down at the Ring, wondering if it will still work. I then realize that all of my senses have been heightened, and that I can hear voices that I wouldn't be able to hear as a human. And they sound close. "No one is going to hear you, I suggest that you be quiet." ….Who is that? Curious, I seek out the voice, and when I do find where the voice is coming from, what I see both shocks me and angers me. A seventh year, which is a 17-year old, is trying to force himself, to put it lightly, upon a first year.

"Stop struggling, it'll be over soon." The first year tries to scream, but the male puts his hand over her mouth. "Shh….it's okay. I'll take good care of you." Then the first year sees me. I must look horrifying, standing there with only my face showing. "…Alex….please…don't do this!" Then, to my shock, the male hits her. I must make some noise, because Alex lifts his head. "What was that?" He shakes his head, muttering about something, then, he starts messing with his pants.

I realize that I have to do something. I take one step forwards, and start growling. Alex stops trying to undo his pants, and lowers the stricken girl to the ground. He then slowly turns, and to see me. "Okay. You caught me. You can't do anything though, you're just a Wolf." Then the girl realize that she's free. She sits up, and looks at me. I glance at her, then move my gaze back to Alex, growling all the while. I then realize that my voice is back, though I have no idea how. "….Do you even realize what you are doing? Do you?" Alex raises an arm, and a ball of light appears. "Mabel, I don't want you to see this." Realizing that I may get severely injured, I stop growling, then raise my head. I don't want to seem like a coward though, so I don't back off. "You can speak?" I nod, wondering how I can get out of this unscathed. "I don't want to fight you. I suggest that you should step away from Mabel, Alex, before someone gets hurt." Mabel has gotten up by now, and is slowly backing away. Alex turns, and seeing Mabel trying to escape him, fires the spell. It hits her in the chest, and she goes down. Alex then seems to forget about me, and goes back to trying to ruin Mabel's life. Appalled by what I've just witnessed, I stand there. By the time I pull myself together, Alex is completely naked, and is in the process of taking off Mabel's clothes as well. She wakes up at this point, and she realizes what's going to happen to her. I don't have time to think. I just bend my hind legs, and leap.

I land on Alex's back, my claws making grooves in his skin. He can't reach me, and he knows it. "If I die, I'll at least take Mabel! You can't stop me, even if my back is ruined." Seeing that my attempts are in vain, and knowing that as soon as I get off of Alex's back that he'll hurt me, I'm not really sure what to do. Then, I hear Mabel scream once, and then something hits me in the back of my head. Hard.

5:00 A.M. behind the Statue of Magic

"Is the She-Wolf awake yet?" "Yes." My head hurts. I don't know where I am, let alone what time it is. A frantic, stricken voice reaches me. "MY SON! MY SON HAS BEEN RUINED BY THIS BITCH! I DEMAND THAT YOU KILL HER THIS INSTANT!" My eyes open, only to see a certain red-colored liquid in front of me. I sniff it. It's blood…. Is it mine? "MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN RUINED BY YOUR SON! AT LEAST THE WOLF TRIED TO SAVE HER!" "What is the meaning of all of this?! Mrs.

Docks, Mrs. Quail, what has happened here?" Someone is bending over me. The sudden light change makes me groan and try to cover my eyes with my paws. "Slight concussion, loss of blood, smell of sickness around you….What happened to you? Mabel gave me her account of what happened, before she passed out due to shock. You tried to save her, but you have doomed yourself in the process. Alex's father is the Minister of Magic. You have doomed yourself, be grateful you are not dead…still groggy? I don't blame you. I suggest that you try to find the Mage Wolf Vera. He will help you."

I find myself lying on the path that goes into the Forest. I don't know how long I have been lying here for, but it seems like a while. After waiting for my head to stop hurting, I rise on unsteady legs, and limp into the Forest.

7:00 A.M. The Forbidden Forest July 29th

I managed to find Vera, or at least his son. "What has happened to you? You look like you are going to fall over at any given minute." I've been feeling very sick for the past few minutes, and finally, I try not to, but in the end, I humiliate myself. "You are ill…..no doubt because of what the traitor did to you. I will carry you to the Camp. You are fading from me…."

"…ill. I hope that she will survive the following hours." "Thank you, Kala. I will watch over her. Find Rachel, if you can." A face I know well is looking down at me. I feel horrible, and Vera doesn't say anything as I turn my head so that it is level with the well-trodden ground. "Do you want me to help you? I can't do much, but at least I can make sure that you do not die from your own waste. It has been known that animals and humans alike have choked to death on their own vomit. For what reason you are here in this condition, I cannot say. You are strong, and you will survive this." I then hear someone cry out, and a new voice reaches me. "Oh, Vera! What…..what has happened to her?" Vera lifts his god-like head away from me, looking at someone. "Ah, Rachel. I need your help."

They have moved me. I am still ill, but I can at least control myself again. It takes me a few moments to realize that Rachel is looking down at me. "The worst of whatever you have is over. The sign that you are awake is proof. You have been ill for hours. Let me help you." It takes me a few minutes to get to a sitting position. Once I do, I realize that Rachel looks different. "Dublin informed me of what happened to you. I cannot sit here in front of you and not feel anger at Abelson himself. This was not supposed to happen! ….I am sorry for what has happened to you. Whatever I can do to help you I swear I will keep my word." I then notice a shadow fall in front in me, and I tilt my head upwards. "He permitted me to come down and help you. Also, Jesus said that he wishes you the best of luck. I am allowed to stay as long as I like. First thing, I need to uncurse you….but how…" "Wait- you know Jesus and his father? Personally?" Morgan appears in front of me, smiling. "Yes. I do. Dwyer sends his regards. He said that he misses you, and that he wishes to see you again. Not that I don't blame him, of course." "Wait." I turn to meet Rachel, who looks lost. "Your sister is an Angel? From the Heavens?" "Yes. I take my life very seriously. It is my privilege to look after my sister after death. I only lived a full day….but due to some unknown reason, I have grown. I am the same age as Lauren, but I am no longer among the living…Strange when you think about it." I then hear something crack behind me, and I only have time to turn around to see something shooting towards my face.

Sometime later ?

I'm being dragged. Where to I have no idea. At least I'm still alive. "I was ambushed…somehow they got past my range…I'm sorry….all these men want is some alcohol…. Why, I have no clue." …..How long has it been? "Several hours. I just became aware again myself." They knocked you out? How? "That's want I am trying to figure out." Voices reach me from far away. "She's faking. She is clearly awake, or she is just now coming to-What'd you hit her with, Blood?" A male voice answers the first. "A branch. Elm, it was. Ah, I was afraid that I had hit you too hard. The thing is, me and my men are in great need of some refreshments….and I believe that you know where they are. You can sense out drinks, can't you?" Blinking furiously, I look up into Blood's face. "What does that have to do with anything? I could give you the location, but there's no way in Hell you're making me find "drinks" for you." Suddenly, I'm in the air, dangling. Blood's got me by the scruff of my neck, and I look down at him. "Listen to this. If you don't find me the drinks, I'll set my men on you-whether you're a beast or human, Got it?" I understand perfectly clear he's asking, but I'm not afraid. Instead, I tell Blood what he should precisely do with himself. Which earns me getting tied to a tree. By the neck. Very unpleasant for anyone.

At least I know that I can sleep at one side of the tree and relieve myself on the other. That's one small comfort. It's around ten P.M., and the stars are out. I never realized just how many stars there are. I watch the skies for a while, then I stand, shake, and turn around three times. I then drop to the ground, and lay my head down.

It only seems that I'm asleep for a short period of time before I'm woken by something. I hear something moving in the bushes, and it sounds like a bear. Then I hear something yelp. ….Bears don't yelp….what…it sounds like a wolf….is it Vera? Shaking off sleep, I stand, wondering who's behind the bush. A few minutes later, a dark figure steps out. I don't know who it is, but I can smell…something on the figure. "So, you're the one who's tied up. Interesting…. I haven't done this yet, I imagine that it's a first for you as well." I have no idea what he's talking about, I don't even know if he's human, but humans can't do things to wolves or other animals….unless… "You're younger than me, aren't you? I've drank lots of men-drink tonight…I need something else…. But first…" The male moves away from me, and it is quiet for a few seconds. Then I hear a dog-like sigh, and the sound of water running. I don't say anything. Wolves can't get drunk….can they? He must have drunk a lot of whatever he had… here he comes, I'd better say something… "Now that that is done, I can get to the real reason I came over here for." With no warning, the male wolf leaps, making me fall onto my back. He's standing over me, and the smell of….something is getting stronger. "I need something from you. Something that we all have to do eventually. That smell that you're smelling? All males of every species have it, when we are looking for mates that is." I realize what he's saying, and my blood is cold. ….No…..no….no…. I….He wants to…. I look up into the wolf's eyes, and I can see fear and shock staring back at me through the reflection. "You are going to have to do it sometime…" He gets off of me, and I just lay there, eyes closed. "…I can't." "Why not?" "…I…want to do it with the one that I love." "First time for love? How old are you?" I then hear someone else come up next to me, and my eyes open. "Fang?" "Growl. Do it, or I will." Growl whines, and steps back. Fang then steps towards me, and I want to move, but I can't. "Go and get Kala. I'll need someone to hold her down." Growl moves away from Fang, and I hear the bushes rustle. Fang then sits in front of me. "In a couple of minutes, you'll want to die. Blood is working for me. I want to get Rachel too, but I'll do it to you first." "Do what?" Fang's standing above me, and I sense something change in both of us. Growl comes back with Kala, and I feel something close on my neck. "Try not to move, or you may die. Growl, get on her chest." He does, and Fang gets off of me again, then, I feel a sharp pain in the side of my neck, and my world goes dark.

A long, drawn-out howl is the first thing I hear. Then anxious voices. "Fang! Stop! You are ruining her! Stop!" Someone moves off of me, and the other pressure goes away. My eyes open, only to see Fang standing a little away from me. Growl and Kala are restraining him. "I must….I must have her! Let me go!" Kala throws Fang off to the side, then heads towards me. "…I do not know what to say to you… only that when you do take your mate, that it will be more forgiving than this…farewell." The wolves leave, and I sit up. I'm still cursed, which isn't surprising, but, something has…changed. I then look down. Seeing some sort of liquid surrounding me, I bend down and sniff it. It's blood. But it's mine….and….there is something else….what is it? I stand, feeling off, and shake. I then notice a small discomfort around my hindquarters, and I turn my head. There's something red all over them, along with the white liquid I smelt earlier. What…what did Fang do to me? I sniff the red stuff, and I realize that it's blood, and that it's mine. I don't feel like I am in pain, I'm just sore. Only when I look around me do I realize what has happened. I don't freak out, and I don't lose my mind. Instead, I stand there, feeling confused. I think Fang raped me…..strange….why am I not freaked out? Maybe because I knew that I had to do it anyway? So… I bend my head down and sniff the white liquid. This is serum…. Hmm…. It smells weird. I lift my head and look up at the sky. Now what? Do I leave…..no….I can't leave-the rope is still around my neck…maybe if I do something, someone will come. I want some food, though. I test how far I can go on the rope-chain, and I find out that I can go around the tree, and to the bushes that surround it. I'm on the other side of the tree, and I look up into its moonlight branches. I try to reach Morgan again, but she doesn't respond. I'm alone. What do I do? I just want to eat something….maybe I can chew myself free of the rope? Moving so that the rope is in my mouth, I begin to chew on it. After a while, I feel it giving way, and a few seconds later, it falls to the ground. …I'm free…. I take a few steps away from the tree, stop, and take a couple more. I then hear something scream, and I head towards it.

I can smell whatever made the scream, and I head towards it. Something is standing there, over its kill. I lower my ears and begin to growl. Step away, I don't want to fight. The animal turns, and answers me. "So, you are the one who has lost all signs of humanity. Look at yourself! You have no moral. Stooping so low as to eat from someone else's kill! Shame on you, Animagus! You will get no help from me, unless you find your humanity once more." The animal turns back to its food, and I'm filled with anger. I growl louder, but the animal doesn't respond. Hunger driving me mad, I bend my hind legs, and leap.

I'm almost to the carcass when I see something coming at me, then nothing.

"I warned you. Hunger drives you mad. I can sense what the Alpha wolf's son has done to you. It has wreaked havoc on your systems….and yet you lie here before me, mad. You have lost all reason, I will let you eat my kill, maybe then you will learn your lesson." My eyes open. It is early morning, and I feel horrible. Rising, I limp over to the sun-soaked meat, and eat. After a while, I begin to feel ill. I stop eating, and raise my blood covered head from the depths of the carcass, hoping that the feeling goes away. It's not, it's growing stronger. No longer able to ignore that I might empty my stomach, I move away from the carcass and sit near the bushes that surround the clearing. "I told you not to eat this meat. It is tainted with poison, but only true animals of the forest can withstand the effects. Go on, learn your lesson. I'll wait." Suddenly filled with shame, I rise, and limp into the bushes.

After what seems like forever, I come back out, feeling weak. I stand there, head hanging between my front legs, looking up at the animal who is standing before me. "My name is Buckbeak. You may know that I am sort of a legend at Hogwarts, but, I have been living out here for years. I know who you are, and I can help you regain your human form, but you will need to find a sword. One that slumbers deep within these woods. Follow me. If you can." I watch him trudge through the path the deer have made, and I follow him.

Woods of Righteousness; July 31st, 1423

After some time, Buckbeak stops in a clearing. He turns to me. "Here is where you will find the sacred blade, claim it, and your real self will be restored." He steps out of the way, and I step forwards. There are two pillars, in ruins, a path leading to a stone structure. I began to walk towards the stone structure, and I see something shining. I get even closer, and I stop. I'm looking at a sword, it is covered in blood, and is damaged. I walk forwards, and as soon as I put my right front paw on the first step, I feel different. I take another step, then another, and then one more. Until I'm standing in front of the sword. I take just one more step, and I fall, only to grip the sword's hilt.

I'm on one knee, head bent. …. I'm…. back. I'm human again….. I raise my head, and look at the sword. I can see my face reflected in it, and I stand. My right hand's still gripping the sword's hilt. I then put my other hand around it, and pull upwards. There's a huge wave of pain, and I go down, still holding the sword in my right hand.

"Have you gotten your memories back? I had to erase them….I am terribly sorry for the trouble I have caused you…may you forgive me?" My eyes open. Where the huge blank spot was before in my mind, it is now gone. I remember everything. I lift my head from the ground and look up. Someone is bending down in front of me…someone I know well… "….Dublin…" I sit up, and then I feel something cold resting against me. I put a hand on the sword's hilt and pull it into my lap. Looking down at it, I'm filled with something that I can't describe. Feeling confused, I look up at Dublin. "…What exactly happened to me? I don't feel like myself….where's Rachel?" Still gripping the sword, I stand. For some reason, I feel more….mature. Like I said, I can't explain it…it's like something happened to me that….completely changed me. Dublin turns away from me, and sighs. "Rachel is fine. You, however," He turns back to face me, a look of pity in his eyes. "Are forever changed. You have regained your human form, but your mind is still …damaged… David Forester is the underling of Abelson Riddle, and he is slowly taking over Hogwarts and the surrounding area. You are not quite ready to face him yet, but, with some training, you might be able to by tomorrow evening. Before you do anything else….you must find the lad who is akin to the one who carried the sacred blade. Help him regain his human form, then I will find you. Until then, farewell." Dublin then turns, and disappears with a flash of light. I raise my left arm to block the intensity of the light, when I lower it, he is gone. I stand there, then I look down at the sword in my hand. It is damaged, and it is covered in blood, but I still recognize it.

After cleaning my sword as best as I can at the moment, I notice that her sheath is on my back somehow. After wondering how this happened, I sheath Brenda, then turn to face Buckbeak. He tosses his head, then speaks. "So. You have found your sword. But it is damaged….I cannot repair it, but you can." I stare at him, confused. "What do you mean?" Buckbeak nods to me, and says this: "Use the Ring. Its power will overcome the evil done to your sword. And, it will help you tremendously with your training." "Help me how?" Buckbeak walks over to me, and nudges me in the chest with his head. He then bends his head and takes the Ring in his beak. Then, in one fluid motion, he lifts his head, causing the Ring's necklace to come undone. The Ring lands in my hand, while the chain falls at my feet. "All you need to do is touch your sword with the Ring." I move the Ring so that it is in my left palm, then I unsheathe Brenda.

I bring my sword around so that I'm looking at it, then I begin to move my left hand towards my sword, but I stop. "What are you waiting for? This is for your benefit, not mine." Summoning some hidden source of courage, I move so that the Ring is hovering above Brenda, then I lower my left hand.

A bright light surrounds me, so that I can't see anything beyond my sword. I feel something above, and I lift my head to the heavens. Someone is floating above me. "I wondered when you would regain everything." I squint, trying to identify the person. "Morgan?" I feel a blast of air chill me, like someone or something is moving. Then, the person who was speaking appears in front of me. "…Do I know you?" "No." The floating, black and white cat-like figure flies around my head. I try to follow it, but I give up after a few seconds. Looking closer, I figure out that the cat-like being is female, and has orange eyes. Finally, the female cat figure is level with my eyes, it looks like it wants to ask me something. "What's your name?" I step back, slightly unnerved. "Lauren." The cat does a loop in mid-air, and is suddenly right in front of me. "Is it? Is it really?" She moves out of my sight, then I feel something on my shoulder. Startled, I jerk back, causing the she-cat to rise. "Did I scare you? Sorry about that…my name's Midna, by the way. Your sister is unable to help you, as of right now, Abelson has captured her.-Calm down, she's fine.-About James…You do know that his brother cursed him? What was his name…David?" I nod, then something directs my attention. It is coming from the direction of a clump of bushes directly in front of me. I sheath my sword, then walk towards the bushes.

I don't see anything…Why do I feel as though I'm being watched? I stand in front of the bushes for a few more seconds. Then, thinking that nothing is there, turn around. I begin to walk away when I hear something snarl and then it feels as if I was hit really hard in the back. I fall forwards, but catch myself as I hit the grass. I lay there, winded, then I turn over and notice that I feel pressure on my chest.

Something is dripping onto my shirt. Lifting my eyes, I can see a muzzle. Below the muzzle, I can see teeth. Lots of teeth. Above the muzzle. Beast-like bright blue eyes, and pointed ears. Like a Wolf's…I think I found James, or, in this case, he found me. I'd better be careful, he looks like he has lost it…. The wolf snaps at me, and I rise onto my elbows. "Oh, come on. You know better than that!" I feel a presence above me, and I once again lift my head to find Midna floating above me. "Well, whether you wanted it or not, you have found each other. I honestly think that you'd be better off still cursed, if you two are going to fight." I lower my head to look at the wolf who's still standing on my chest. Actually, he-yes, it's a he- has his two front paws on my chest, and his hind legs are on the ground.

The wolf gets off of me, and I sit up. Alright. I found James, now what? I decide to try something. "If you could talk, this would be a hell of a lot easier… maybe if I touched you with my sword….maybe…." Still sitting on the grass, I unsheathe Brenda. The wolf's ears perk up, and he heads towards me. When he's in front of me, he sits, and stares at me. People say that words mean everything. Whoever came up with that is wrong. It's also in your eyes. I just know what this wolf in front of me is thinking. Please. If I could just speak to you….this would be less tormenting to me. "I understand…. I understand perfectly." You do? Really? "It's like I can hear you in my mind. I just don't know why though." Midna flies around us for a while, then hovers above the wolf. He tilts his head upwards to look at her, and I lift Brenda so that she's touching the wolf's head.

It's instant. The next second I hear a humming noise, then Brenda flies out of my hand, and lands in the grass a few feet away from me. A bright light surrounds the wolf, and when it goes away, he's still standing there, but something has changed. I stand, and walk over to my sword, which is buried blade- first into the grass. The wolf pads over to me, and sits. Pulling upwards, my sword comes up from the ground, spraying dirt and grass everywhere. I then notice a pressure on my left leg, and I look down. The wolf is pressed up against me, looking at my sword. "…So…did it work?" Midna is floating towards us, looking confused. "I don't know…did it?" I then hear something come somewhere below my waist, and I look down. "Did you say something? Say something else." The wolf stops leaning against me and stands.

He then shakes, and tilts his head to look at me. "You have no idea what I've been through. I've been through a living Hell for who knows how long. I sure that you feel the same, or as close as you can get….I'm sorry…I'm just…" There's no question that the wolf in front of me is James, and I only now just realize what it's been like for him. I've been outside for most of the time, he must have been inside somewhere….and paid dearly for it. "Whatever you did while you inside, wherever you were, that's over. Don't let it ruin you. Some things happened to me that I….just can't talk about. Ever." James lifts his head and turns to face me. "I…..I did some things….that I regret ever doing… but….I….needed to….and someone caught me….and then….I was outside, chained to something. Midna found me, and apparently I was half-dead. I don't remember much, but she did free me, and I did get into the Forest somehow….I found Vera. He said that something had befallen you, and that I should search for the human named Blood. Well, I found him. But he found me first. He caught me pissing on…some grain sacks. I knew he was there, but I couldn't really move. Considering what I was doing. Blood waited until I was done, then, he hit me on the head with something.

That's it. Until…something brought me back, only for a few seconds, but it was enough. It was a voice. What it said was this. "My sister is in danger. The son of Vera has ruined her. I will punish him, so God help me! But you. Yes, you can help. Find my sister, and she will help you regain your human form. You need to find a certain sword that only Men of your line can wield. You can feel it calling, can't you? Find your sword, and all will be well." Then, I woke up, and I was somewhere in these woods. Somehow, I knew where you were, and I followed you here, to this clearing. I saw you with the griffin, and I saw you regain your human form. But, I decided to wait. Once I saw Midna find you, I knew that I had to come out. You know the rest." "….So….I guess we need to find the Sword?" "Yes." I sheath Brenda, then I stretch. "Well, let's get started then."


	29. Chapter 24- A Version of Ocarina of Time

Call of Redemption

The Sacred Grove

August 1st, 1423

"Is this it?" Lifting my head from the ground, I can see before me ruins of something. "It looks like the ruins of some sort of temple…" I pad over the broken, grass covered entrance. Broken columns of worn marble shoot towards the sky. Some of the floor still remains, but it has sunk into the ground, and grass and other things have covered it over time. There is a sense of magic here. I can't explain it. "Well, this looks like the place…..wow." I turn. Lauren's standing there, amazed. Midna floats past her, and comes up to me. "The Sword is here….I can sense it. Go on, we will stay here." I notice the ruins of stairs-still mostly intact- to my left, and I head towards them.

A few minutes later, I notice something in the middle of the ruins. Something shining. I move closer. I realize that I'm looking at a sword. Not just any sword. "….I found it." I pad towards it, marveling at the ruins, for they can only be the ruins of the Temple of Time. My father has helped me catch up on my family history. The very first of our line defeated Demise, who was the forefather of the Evil One my great-great grandfather defeated.

My great-great grandfather was also named Link, and what he did is now legend. A long time ago, my homeland was at peace. All of the Tribes and people of Hyrule lived in harmony. That is, until a strange man came to Hyrule Castle. He came from the desert, in search of a certain artifact. The current Princess at the time, who was also named Zelda, warned my ancestor about this strange man, and said 'I fear this man has evil intentions. Can't you feel the evil in him?' She let 'the boy from the Forest' as he was called by outsiders, look into the window. What he saw was a man in dark red robes, sporting two sheathed swords at his waist. The man saw him looking, however, and he had to hide.

Noting this, Zelda asked my ancestor to find 'Three Pendants. One from the Forest, One from the Flame, and one from the Deep'. Link agreed to do so, and with that, he set out to the Realm of the Gorons, Death Mountain. There, he fought a beast only known as 'King Dodongo', a fire-breathing monster who had an appetite for bombs. With the Forest and now the Flame Pendant in hand, Link set out for Lake Hylia, where the third Pendant was to be found.

When he reached Lake Hylia, he found that the Zora Princess, Ruto, had gone missing. Determined to find out why the royal heir was missing, my ancestor searched around the Lake. What he found was both horrifying and amusing- she had been swallowed by a giant fish! Link ventured into the beast, whose name was 'Lord Jabu-Jabu.' Don't ask. After finding the Zora Heir, he had to escape. He found it faintly amusing that he was inside a giant fish, walking on its innards. Once in the 'heart of the beast', he discovered a creature whose name was 'Amerodra' a hideous creature that could only be attacked by destroying it's tentacles. After defeating this beast, Link now had all Three Pendants in his possession. After reuniting Princess Ruto with her father, he set out to return to Hyrule Castle. Little did he know that things would never be the same.

After coming back from Lake Hylia, Link got as far as the bridge that links Hyrule Field to the Marketplace and beyond before the drawbridge was lowered. With a crash, it fell to land in the dirt, sending water everywhere. The weather turned foul, almost in minutes, from somewhat overcast skies to thunder, wind, rain, and lighting. In the middle of the chaotic weather, came Princess Zelda, riding a mare. Behind her was her protector and guardian, Impa, of the Sheikah Tribe. Fearing for his life, my ancestor threw himself to one side, all he could do was watch as the mare galloped away from the Castle.

Zelda threw something that landed in the moat, and was gone. Only now just looking towards the Castle itself, Link noticed a man sitting atop a stallion. He realized that this strange man was the same man he had glimpsed kneeling at the feet of the King of Hyrule himself, and he came closer. The man noticed him, however, and looked straight at my ancestor. 'So. She got away. Curse her! My plan was almost complete…you.' He said, turning his stallion to face Link, 'You, however, are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Because you are young, and do not know of what you have foolishly stumbled into, I will let you live. For now. Now, out of my way, for I have an Heir to catch! - Hiya!' With a yell, the man kicked his stallion, causing it to rear up on its hind legs, and charged off in the direction that Princess Zelda fled.

Link watched the man get farther and farther away, until he was lost from sight. He then remembered Zelda throwing something into the moat, and he turned, and walked towards it. Upon reaching the Castle moat, and kneeling on the edge, he did see something at the bottom. Looking around to see if anyone was around, Link then stood, and dived into the moat.

A few minutes later, my ancestor broke the surface of the lake, gasping for air. In his right hand, he held something that looked like some sort of musical instrument. After climbing out of the moat and moving away from the edge of it, Link knelt there, looking at this 'instrument', and thought 'It…it looks like that ocarina that Zelda was holding when we first met! But…why did she give it to me though? What did she call it….Time….Ocarina…of….Time! This is the one thing that she treasures most! The Ocarina of Time!' Confused as to why Zelda gave him the Ocarina of Time, my ancestor realized something. 'If Zelda has fled Hyrule Castle, then…I heard something about a Temple of Time…maybe I should go there… after all, Zelda did give me the Ocarina for safekeeping…right. I'll have to wait until morning, though.'

The next morning came, and as soon as the drawbridge was lowered, a small figure walked across it, and entered the Marketplace. Some townspeople recognized the figure, and stopped speaking to one another to watch him walk towards the Gothic-like structure on a lone hill. 'Isn't that Forester?' 'It is, it is, but what is he doing?' 'Don't know, but it must be important, whatever it is.'

'The Temple of Time. I'm here at last.' Link stood before the massive twin oak doors that marked the entrance to the sacred Church. Taking the Ocarina out of his tunic, he pushed the twin massive, age-ridden doors open, and entered the Temple of Time.

Bang. The doors closed, and my ancestor was left with only his thoughts. 'Well, I'm here. What do I do now?' You may not know this, but all Korari people have fairies. Navi, my ancestor's fairy, told him about an area of the temple that was even more sacred than the main part of the temple. "After all, why do you think there's another door?" Link started to walk towards an area of the temple, when he reached this area, he noticed a table made out of marble, with the following inscription carved into the front: Place the Pendants, and the way shall open. 'Pendants? Do they mean…' Link took out the Pendants he had obtained from various parts of his homeland, and stepped up to the table. 'These Pendants?' He then saw three symbols carved into the bowls placed on the table, and placed the Forest Pendant in the corresponding bowl. It lit up, and began to glow. "That's it! Hurry, place the other two Pendants!" Link then placed the Fire and Water Pendants in their corresponding bowls, and they too, began to glow. A part of the floor then lit up, one by one, and Link realized what symbol it was. 'It's the Triforce! Zelda told me to play a certain song whenever I came across this symbol!' My ancestor then walked over to the symbol, and stepped into the middle of the symbol. He then faced the massive door behind the table, lifted the Ocarina to his mouth, and played a song now known as the Song of Time. 'A, D, F, A, D, F, A, B, C, G, D, E, F, E, C, E, D'. The three sacred Pendants glowed even stronger, and they rose into the air. The lone door began to open, and rose into the ceiling. Link walked up the four steps leading up to the door, and peered inside. He saw a sword, gleaming in the moonlight room. Feeling as if it was calling to him, Link walked over to the sword, and gazed upon it. He then reached up and touched the hilt of the sword. Stepping up to it, he grasped the hilt with his left hand, then his right. Link then pulled upwards, and the sword slid out of its pedestal. 'I think that this is the very sword that my ancestor used when Hyrule was in its infancy. When it wasn't called Hyrule, but Skyloft…Wait….why is my vision…..'

"Fool! You did not realize this, but when you pulled that sword out of the pedestal, my prison was broken. Now, I can rule all of Hyrule! And it's all thanks to you, kid. Maybe I won't kill you if we meet again, but for now, farewell. I have a Kingdom to Rule!" With that, the man laughed, and vanished into the pearly whiteness.

…..Link…..Can you hear me? Wake up. Hear my voice, and wake. …What….what happened to me….all I remember is pulling that sword out of its pedestal but….there was something else….Confused out of his mind, my ancestor gazed around the room he was in, finally stopping on an elder man dressed in golden robes. "I am Kaebora. A Sage. One of Seven, and you, are no longer a boy-look at yourself!" Wondering what the Sage meant, my ancestor did as he asked…and he felt something change within him, after a few seconds, he looked back to the Sage. "Yes-you are no longer young. You are a man, now. For seven long years, your spirit has rested here. When you pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal seven years ago, it deemed you unworthy to wield it. But now, that you are eighteen years of age, you can wield your ancestor's' sword. The room that you are in is called 'The Chamber of the Sages' and you have been chosen by us and the Gods to save Hyrule. Evil has descended on our Kingdom, and only you, yes-you, can save it. With that blade of yours, and the Shield of our people, you will be unstoppable. Now, you must return to Hyrule itself. Go to the Forest, and help the First Sage. Farewell, Hero. May we meet again soon. And take this." Kaboarea raised his robed arms and gave Link the Light Madallion. "Find the other sages and add their powers to yours. Go."

After being teleported back to the Temple of Time, my ancestor noticed changes straight away. Besides from everything being ruined and destroyed, he discovered that he could speak. "…Well…Kaboarea said for me to go to the Forest…I guess I'll head there first." So he did, and after finding the ancient Temple and freeing the Sage from its evil spell, he was told to find the Fire Sage. Then the Water, then the Shadow, then the Spirit. All from different areas and Temples. Finally, when Link had saved all Six Sages, he was teleported back to the Chamber of Sages, where he received one of the three pieces of the Legendary Triforce, the Triforce of Courage. "You will bear this symbol on the back of your left hand, for all to see. Now, only Zelda remains, find her lad, and keep her safe while we Sages prepare the ritual. Go, and find the Princess." "I will. Kaboarea, I swear on my life that I will find her, and keep her safe."

Feeling more powerful, my ancestor returned back to his homeland, only to be greeted by Sheik, the boy he had met countless times on his quest to save the Sages. "Sheik." The figure blocking the entrance to the main part of the Temple nodded, and walked towards Link. "Yes. You may be wondering why I am here." "I am." "Come down from there, and I'll tell you." He did, and stood in front of Sheik. "What did you want to tell me?" Sheik brought his left hand up to his face, and curled it into a fist. "This." The symbol on his hand began to glow, and the light was so bright, my ancestor had to shield his eyes. When the light died away, a woman was standing before Link, one that he knew well. "…Zelda!? What….how…." "I had to hide, and what better way than to disguise myself as a boy?" After explaining to Link of what had happened after she escaped, Zelda began to walk towards him, when somewhere above them, something laughed, and a crystal enclosed itself around Zelda.

It lifted into the air, and my ancestor ran towards it. "No! Not now! Just when we had found each other again, now this?" Link began to hit the crystal with his hands, hoping to free Zelda from her prison. "Well done. You have lead me straight to you, Princess Zelda." Link stopped hitting the crystal and looked up. "Who are you? Show yourself!" "If you want to see Zelda again, come to my Castle. You have until Midnight. Farewell, Forester." The voice died away, and Zelda rose towards the ceiling, vanishing a few seconds later.

My ancestor had no choice but to face whoever the voice belonged to. After leaving the Temple of Time, Link headed to Hyrule Castle, but what he found there was horrifying- Hyrule Castle was no more. In its place was a gigantic keep, with lava as its moat. "How am I supposed to get in?" In answer to your question, the Sages will let you cross. It is I, Kaboarea. Due to the power of the Triforce of Courage, I can speak with you via minds. Zelda is being held in the Keep that stands before you…save her, lad, save the Princess and Hyrule itself! A few seconds later, then Sages created a bridge that spanned the lava moat, and lead to the entrance of the Keep. After visiting the Great Fairy nearby, my ancestor crossed the makeshift bridge, and entered the structure.

The double Iron doors slammed shut, leaving my ancestor doubting his decision. There is no turning back. Go to the doors, and find switches. Only then, when you have cleared all six doors, may you enter the top of the Keep. Good Luck, and may you defeat this great evil. With that, Link started towards the Forest Door.

After clearing all of the doors, the structure blocking the way upstairs lifted, and my ancestor started to climb the tower. When he reached the top, he found a man who looked strangely familiar playing a pipe organ. "Welcome." He said, standing and stepping away from his organ. "I have been waiting for you…" The man turned, and lifted his hands. "I have been waiting seven long years for you, Forester." "How do you know my name?" The man strolled towards my ancestor, and stopped a few steps away from him. "I know many things, and I also know that you wield the Master Sword, the Hylian Shield, and the Triforce of Courage. What you do not know, is my title. I will tell you." He began to walk around Link in a circle, my ancestor following him by making sure that he was always in his line of sight. "I am known by many titles, but the one that I am most known by is my first. I am Lord Ganondorf, and I," Ganondorf said, summoning his magic, "Am ruler of all of Hyrule." Link unsheathed the Master Sword, and pointed its blade at the man standing before him. "You're the one who kidnapped Zelda! So it was you who I saw upon that stallion!" Ganondorf chuckled, and raised his arms to the sky. "Yes. I am the person you saw seven years ago, when you had no idea what you were getting yourself into…now," He said, summoning even more magic, and the ball of light turning to a green-bluish color, "Now, let us see if you can save Hyrule from ME!"

-Legend has it that the resulting battle lasted for quite some time. The texts say that it lasted for over an hour, but I think it lasted for ten minutes. - After blocking the balls of energy with the Master Sword and making them fly back towards Ganondorf, after dodging numerous spells and incantations, and after wounding him with the Sword, my ancestor emerged victorious. "…How….how could you defeat me? The King of Evil itself…You've won. Zelda is yours. You may leave." Link left Ganondorf kneeling there, and went to find Zelda.

Right after my ancestor found Zelda, Ganondorf's Keep began to collapse. "This place is collapsing! We must flee!" After making their way through the collapsing Keep, Link and Zelda ran across the makeshift bridge, and turned, only to see the Keep collapsing in on itself. A few minutes later, the Keep was history. "…If the Keep is gone…does that mean that Hyrule Castle is as well?" BOOM. "…What was that?" BOOM. "…..Can you go and see what's making that noise?" "Nothing could have survived that…" His mind was screaming at him to stay where he was, but my ancestor crossed the ruins of the Keep, and walked over to the mound of rubble in the middle.

A hand groped for something to grasp on to. I'll make him pay…I'll make all of them pay!

My ancestor saw a hand holding onto something. Wary, he walked up to it. "Hello?" Hearing nothing, he turned, and started to walk back to Zelda, when he heard something explode and saw rubble flying past him. "You." Link turned, and grew pale. "….No….no-there's no possible way" "Yes! I DID survive…and now…" The man formally known as Ganondorf laughed darkly, and brought up his right fist. He also bore the Mark of the Triforce, but his was different. He eyes glowed yellow, and Ganondorf said darkly, "Now, Prepare to behold the Triforce of Power!" He lifted his head to the skies, which had grown dark and stormy, and roared in Triumph. He rose into the air, and disappeared. My ancestor lifted the Hylian Shield to defend himself, when he lowered it, he saw nothing. Then, Ganondorf reappeared, but he was no longer human. He was now Ganon, The Demon King. He roared, and swung his two swords at my ancestor. They caught the Master Sword, who was flung away out of Link's hand, to land by Zelda, buried halfway in the dirt by the blade. "FIGHT ME!"

Link began to back away, only to block Ganon's attack with his Shield. "At last!" Ganon roared, sending spittle everywhere, "I can kill you and keep Zelda for myself-not to mention rule all of Hyrule!" "Not if I can stop you first!" With a cry of anger, Link shoved Ganon backwards, and ran towards Zelda. "Get away from here! I'll deal with him!" Zelda shook her head and stepped backwards. "No. I have something in mind. Hurry, get back the Sword and stab the beast where he stands!" Link pulled the Master Sword out of the ground, sending dirt everywhere. He then turned to meet Ganon, and their blade collided, sending sparks flying. "Surrender, Forester! I might let you live after this!" The beast roared. "Never! I'd rather die than let you take over Hyrule!" My ancestor drove Ganon back, matching his strokes blow by blow, until they were in the middle of the ruins.

Then, after he had stabbed the beast a number of times, whirled around and stabbed the Demon King in the head. Silence, then the beast roared, causing Link to slide his bloodied sword out of the mad-with-pain beast's' head. Ganon reared up on his hind legs, then fell, to lie in the blood and muddy mess underneath him. After a few seconds, Ganon tried to rise, and was able to rise to his hands and knees. "NO! I could not have fallen to you! I am the Demon King! The Gods should be my slaves! How dare you strike me down where I stand! While I still am able, I'll at least end your life as well! COME HERE, FORESTER!" With a roar, Ganon stood unsteadily, then raised his twin swords to strike down my ancestor. "Stand back! I'm going to shoot him!" Zelda ran up beside Link, and notched a bow with an arrow, one that had a glowing yellow tip. "What is that?" "It's the Bow of Light. The Gods granted it to me. Now, stand back, for I must not miss." Ganon, noticing what was happening, roared once more, and charged at Zelda and Link.

Zelda then aimed the Bow of Light at Ganon's blood-covered head, and fired. A beam of light hit Ganon, and he disappeared in a hex-colored circle of light. "Ban him to the Sacred Realm! Never let him escape!" The Six Sages appeared, and lifted their arms to the skies. After a few minutes, they disappeared, and my ancestor and Zelda were alone at last. "…Do you think he'll be back?" My ancestor looked down at the sword he was holding, then at his shield. "To be honest…" He said, looking at Zelda, "I think he will. Someday, when we are just names in the Texts, he will come back. But my family will be there to stop him. Some heir of mine will take up the Master Sword, and the Hylian Shield…and whoever he is, will strike Ganon and defeat him. Whether he will come back after that, I cannot say." "I am sorry for what has happened. Had I known this was to happen...I never would have been so careless…" Zelda brought out the Ocarina of Time. "I have decided to return you to your lost childhood. Seven years in the past." "I don't think you would remember me…" "I will return you to the Temple of Time, seven years hence. Don't move." Zelda then played the Song of Time, and my ancestor rose into the air, then disappeared.

The sound of a sword being put back to rest filled the air. A young boy stepped away from the pedestal, and, having said their farewells, the boy and his fairy parted ways. After leaving the Temple, he headed to Hyrule Castle, where he met the Princess. And told her of what was to happen. The Tribes celebrated the concealment of Ganondorf, and the Sages watched over them. They then disappeared back to the Sacred Realm, to wait for the next Hero to wield the blade of evil's bane. But, the King of Darkness was not dead. He was very much alive, and waiting for his revenge… "I will wait…however how long it takes…be it ten years, a hundred, or even a thousand years…I will wait…." Zelda then gave Link the Ocarina for safe keeping, and he went off on a journey. A personal journey. But that is another story for another time...

Now, he's back, and I must take up the sword of my ancestors and defeat him. I can't do anything if he comes back a hundred, a thousand, or even ten thousand years from now. As I pad towards the weapon of my ancestors, I feel something change inside me. Just before I'm before the pedestal, I stop, and read the inscription embedded within. "Here lies the Master Sword, a blade used to defeat countless enemies of our beloved kingdom. Whoever wields this blade must write their name, to mark the history for future Hero's. Whoever the Sword chooses to wield it must be worthy, for the Sword does not choose cowards. Take up this blade that stands before you, and save our kingdom!" Wondering what the inscription meant about writing my name, I lift my eyes to the blade. I can faintly see something embedded in the sword. I start to pad towards it, but, something happens to me.

I feel myself fall forwards, and, out of sheer instinct, find myself gripping something. My eyes open. My left hand is gripping what can only be the Master Sword's hilt. I lift my head, only to find names in the blade. "They did mark it….I'll do the same." I then stand, put my right hand below my left, and pull upwards. The sound of steel being drawn fills the ruins, and a few seconds later, I'm holding the sword of my ancestors in my very hands. I then notice that its sheath is on my back, for no reason. Maybe this sword is also magical as well? I move away from the pedestal, and swing the sword. It seems natural to me, even though I've never held a sword in my life, until now. I stand there for a few seconds, getting used to being a human again, then I head for the stairs.

"So. How are you feeling?" James has regained his human form, and now we can go after Abelson. After we figure out where we are, exactly. "I can't describe it. It's like having relief, but I'm also regretting some things." The sun is setting, and for a moment, the light blinds me. Then I can see again, and now James has unsheathed his sword for some reason. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" THUD. "That." I turn away from James, unsheathing Brenda as I do so. "What is it?" "Who else?" I look up. Midna is floating above me, looking into the woods beyond. "It's Abelson. And it looks like he's got his whole army with him. Aren't you supposed to die or something?" I bring Brenda up to my face, looking at my reflection in the fading light. "Not if I can help it." I lower Brenda to my side, and turn to James, offering my left hand. "What?" "James, your sword?" He looks down at it, then back at me. "Why?" "Just do it."

I don't have the faintest idea why Lauren wants my sword, but I give it to her anyway. Lauren then turns from me, and lifts her sword to mine. Something happens then, and….I can see only one sword, but it looks…like mine combined with hers.

Lauren. It is I, Rachel. I have come to warn you, for Abelson had learned of your return, and is coming to kill you. Dublin has stopped him for as long as he can, but he is dying. You need to find me, get your friend to safety. I am afraid that I will die tonight, but I will not let Abelson win. Find me, and I will teach you all that I know, hurry, before Abelson finds you. Hurry!

"…Is she dead?" "No. Not yet, anyway." "What do you mean, yet?" "Do you know Rachel?" "Yes…but why are you asking me for, Midna?" "Because, Lauren is her descendant, and she needed to combine her sword with yours. The result is the sword you see before you, buried blade first into the grass. Come with me, I need to speak with you."

"What I don't get is why Lauren needed to combine my sword with hers. She didna explain it to me, and you kent explain it to me either, so I have no idea what to do." I've followed Midna here, wherever here is. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about." A woman is standing in front of me. One that I know well. I stand, and walk over to the woman. She smiles at me. "Well, nice to see that you're okay. What's new?" "So. You're Zelda?" I turn. Midna's floating nearby, looking at Zelda with interest. "Yes. I am indeed Zelda. Who are you?" "My name is Midna, and I need your help. I have been cursed by Zant, and I need to regain my human form. Before I can, I need to help you and your friend. I assume that she has recovered from whatever ailed her earlier….see?" "So…..everyone's here, then?" Rachel is standing there, then someone steps from behind her.

This clearing I'm standing in is huge. Huge Oak trees tower over me, and I can hear what sounds like a river to my right. Though I can't see them, birds are singing in the trees, and I wonder what it'd be like to be them, not having a care in the world. Our lives are way too complicated. "Abelson is almost upon us. I called all of you here, so that I may speak with you." Rachel's voice jerks me from my thoughts and to now. I still have no idea why I passed out after hearing her voice, and I suspect that she doesn't know either. Rachel turns to me. "I….have this…ability to see things….I don't know what it's called….but I saw you combine the swords, and the barrier between us was broken, but at the same time, Abelson knew where you were. That's when I spoke to you, to keep Abelson from rushing upon you so quickly. Now, I-"

"At last. I have found all of you. Now, I will rid myself of you, so that I may rule all of Magic-kind! But first…I need you." Some form of barrier forms between Zelda and James, and she begins to rise into the air. "NO!" James is up against the barrier, which I now can identify as a crystal. He then starts hitting the crystal with his bare hands, trying in vain to free Zelda. The mysterious voice speaks again, and it's directed towards me this time. "You have one hour. Come alone. Bring nothing but what you are wearing. I'll be waiting for you. Until then, farewell." He then speaks again. "Come, my sweet, I have many things to talk about." The voice laughs, and then Zelda rises even further into the sky. Eventually, she disappears, and the voice speaks once more. "If you want to see your beloved again, come to my castle. You have until midnight. For then, I shall have everything, and you shall die where you stand, if I can find you, that is. I suggest that you surrender now, while you still can. My Death Eaters have you surrounded as I speak….and so am I."

Now, let me tell you something. What the prophecy said about me dying, that's true. But, but, I only die for about five seconds. About me roaming the fields for a while-nope. That's wrong. About me defeating Abelson and returning to my own time…well…you'll have to read on to find out about thatu


	30. Chapter 25- Life or Death

Life or Death

Hogwarts Meadow (Past)

August 2nd, 10:00 P.M.

I hear a crack come from somewhere in Lauren's direction. We got separated somehow, after these cloak wearing men appeared out of nowhere. Without even knowing who these men are, I know that they are evil. Very evil. The sword got separated as well, and I'm fighting for my life with my ancestors' sword in both hands. At one point, I'm fighting another swordsman. "So, you think that you can defeat my master, eh? Let's see how good you are, lad." He swings, and I counter him, sparks flying from both swords as I do so. "Very good. Someone teach you? Say….what is that?" I turn, only to see Lauren fighting like…well, what can I say- like a mad she-cat. I watch her for a few seconds, and I can see that she's trying to make her way over to me. "I'm fine!" I'm not sure if she can hear me, but she gives some sort of sign back to me. Then her face grows alarmed, and her mouth moves, but I can't make it out. I then notice a shadow fall over me. I turn, only to see a glint of metal in the moonlight.

The man who I was fighting rams his sword into my chest. "Not so quick are you? Better dead than being prisoner to Abelson. As for your friend over there… I hope that she either kills herself or that someone kills her. For no one can survive Abelson's wrath and still be sane afterwards." I can't breathe. I'm choking on my own blood….oh God…..no….I…I don't want to die like this. I don't want to die. Blinded by blood, I can't see the look on the man's face, but what he does comforts me. He takes his sword out of me, then he catches me as I fall. He then takes his shirt and wipes my face clear of my blood. "You'll survive. I just know it. Your friend though….just be grateful that you'll be unconscious. Even if your friend does defeat Abelson, there's someone else. I can't mention his name, or else he'll kill me." Then, for some reason, the man's face goes away, and I'm looking at the sky. "Not too long now." His voice sounds far away, and as I feel my heart giving out, I hear…someone calling my name. "James!"

"James!" I don't remember seeing him fall, but I can see the man who did it. Readying my sword, I run towards him. Only at the last minute does the man lift his head, and I stop. "He isna dead. But you'll wish that you were soon." Feeling numb, I sheath Brenda for what may be the last time, and kneel beside James. He looks peaceful, but he's lost a lot of blood. "He won't get to see what will happen to you. Be grateful for that at least." I feel the man's hand on my shoulder, and I turn my head to look at him. "Who are you?" He smiles at me. "Quintin. I'm on both sides, but I'm trying not to die, so I'm doing what I can." "And you have done all that you can." I feel the man's hand stiffen, then fall off of me. Dreading what's next to me, I look down. He isn't dead, but his hand is gone. "….My hand…" We both look up to see a man in dark robes standing there. The man looks at Quintin for a second, then looks directly at me. "Hello, Animagus. I've finally the pleasure of meeting you." The man draws twin swords, and steps towards me.

I stand, just now realizing that I'm covered in both James's and Quintin's blood. "Abelson." He nods. "Yes. I have heard a lot about you. People are saying that you will save them. You. I don't believe that you are the one in the Prophecy… but, you will do." He swings his twin swords, and that's it. Everything after that…..


	31. Chapter 26- Resurrected

Resurrected

The Magic-Realm

…..I have failed you. There's nothing else that I can say. Abelson has won, unless your sister can free herself from her prison. Which is unlikely. You can't talk here, but you are aware of me? Good. Where your body lies will be the point of return for the Demon King. Once he rises, there is no hope. Yes, you are dead. Not forever, but as of right now, yes. There's not much you can do except…wait. Your sister just freed herself. She looks pissed. Oh, look- she just hit someone. Good one! "I am coming. Dear sister, I have returned, and I will make Hell rain down upon those who have harmed you. …..Morgan? "I am coming. Hold on….."

I feel something falling on my face. It feels cold and wet. If I can feel rain, does that mean that I'm alive? "Lauren? Is that…..I thought you were dead!" James? …How can I even talk to you? "It's because of your sister. She granted me some….sort of power. I can't wake up, though." Where are we? "I really have no idea." Well, I guess we just wait for something then? "Maybe. Maybe not…..I can hear something, can you?" Yeah…..it sounds like a voice. "You all have failed. These two lying here, on this altar, will be the gateway for my friend to return to the world of the living. Behold! It has already begun, any minute now, these two will die, and my friend shall rise once more!" …..Shit. Now what? Don't move. I'll free the both of you. Lauren, you need to combine the swords once more, and rid the world of Abelson while you still can. How? Morgan, you may not notice, but I may actually die. James can't come back from being dead, and if Abelson's "friend" rises, we're screwed. Calm down. James, you need to distract Abelson long enough for Lauren to stab him. If you two manage to stop the ceremony, the Demon King may not rise. "Right." May? You mean he still could? Yes. Any second now…

I was right-it is raining. Great. If Abelson doesn't kill me, this weather will. Can I even move? I then hear something, and then I'm lying on the ground, supposedly next to the Altar. Shivering, I sit up and glance over to my right. James is up against the other Altar's base, shivering as well. "Ready to finish this?" He nods, and stands. James helps me up and I reach behind me. Just one sword is there, but I know that it is as twice as powerful as before. I unsheathe it, and look at it. "Well, what do you think?" "It looks like a mutation between our swords, but that's what it is, is it not?" I nod, then look over the first Altar. Abelson is standing there, having no idea what's happened. He's speaking to a crowd of people, and I see their faces light up when they see me and James standing there. "As you can see, the ritual is almost complete. I need just two volunteers from the crowd. Come now, don't be afraid." The crowd starts talking, and I turn to James. "Do we rush him now? Or do we wait." James doesn't say anything, he just looks towards the crowd. After a few seconds, he turns back to me, a look of determination upon his face. "I say we strike him now, while we still can." He ducks down and then stands again, something in his hands. It's a weapon of some sort, one that I've never seen before. "…What is that?" James looks down at it, then lifts it for a better view. "It's a bow of some sort. Zelda gave it to me right before Abelson captured her. She said that I needed to use it to help you…I don't see any arrows though…" I then make up my mind. "I'm going to do it. I'm not going to just stand here, when I can make sure that Abelson doesn't complete the ceremony." I turn to James. "Cover me. If I don't screw this up, it'll take about five minutes. If I do, just start firing those arrows of yours." I then turn, and step out from behind the Altar. The crowd falls silent. Then I raise the sword in my hands, and step forwards.

Abelson must notice me behind him, but he doesn't acknowledge it. At last he speaks. "So. You decided to show up. You have already made me mad by finding your sword," He turns around now, and I can see the look of uncontrollable fury on his face. "And now, you have ruined the ceremony? …Wait….I killed you." He looks surprised, then continues. "How you came back is none of my concern at the moment, but resurrecting the Demon King is. And you've gone and ruined almost all of it. Except…." Abelson looks thoughtful, and I hear footsteps behind me. It's James, still carrying the bow. "There is ammunition for this. Just like you said." He reaches behind him and pulls out an arrow with a yellow crystal for proof. "I didn't say that." "Someone did." I take the arrow in my hand, studying it. "Maybe Zelda can still reach you from her prison?" I then notice James staring at something and I lower the arrow a bit. "What?" "She's here." "Who?" "Zelda." James steps forwards and grabs my left shoulder, pointing to a certain figure. "There. Do you see her?" I nod. "I see her, wait." I step away from James, and peer into the darkness.

I don't know how James can see Zelda, but I do see something. "Someone's over there." "I know." I step forwards, only to hear James cry out. I turn, only to see a flash of metal, and the sword flies out of my hands. It lands a few feet away from me, landing blade first into the moon-light ground. "I haven't dealt with you, yet. Let's see how good you are without that blade protecting you, shall we?" Not wanting to turn around, I stand there, looking at the sword that's buried in the ground before me. I then hear someone's voice-no-multiple voices. No-It's too risky. I won't allow it. "Morgan, you know what this will do to her. I don't want to have any more destruction or death tonight." I know, Rachel, but there is no time. I will free Zelda, after that, only fate can tell what will happen. If you can hear this, take up the sword, and strike Abelson where he stands. He is unaware that you can hear me again. Do it, before it's too late. Do it now! I stand there for a few more seconds, then I step forwards, wrap my hands around the hilt of the sword, and pull upwards. I then spin around, and stab Abelson in the heart.


	32. Chapter 27-Resurrection of Ganon (Again)

The Resurrection of The Demon King

Hogwarts Meadow (Past)

August 2nd, 1423

I never knew that Lauren could actually stab someone and kill them. Until now. Abelson stiffens, realizing what has just happened to him. Then I step forwards, reach behind me, and pull an arrow from the bag on my back, raise the bow and notch the arrow, and then fire.

The arrow hits Abelson in the forehead, and sprays blood everywhere. I'm covered in it, but that doesn't stop me. I step back, and pull the sword from Abelson's chest, then, I somehow manage to get on his shoulders. Don't even ask how I did it, because I have no idea, and stab downwards.

Abelson then falls on his knees, and I pull the sword out of his head. Just before he hits the ground, I backflip off of him, landing in the blood-soaked grass with a muffled thud. I rise, and walk around to see that Abelson's still alive. To my surprise, he starts laughing. "You fool!" He manages to get out, "Did you honestly think that you would stop the ritual completely? I have already won! Even in death. For my blood is the final pact needed to resurrect the Demon King, and you have killed me. Already, I can feel my maker calling for me…Farewell, Animagus. I shall join with my master now." Abelson rolls over, and says something. Then I feel the ground beneath me begin to shake.

The crowd that was surrounding the twin Altars starts to panic, and they all run off. Abelson says something to me. "I can see the light….My friend is welcoming me. It won't be long, before I rid myself of this accursed body, and be a God!" He then starts laughing madly, and I step back, unnerved. "He's crazy, just look at him." "I'm kind of scared, actually. There's no way of telling what he might do." What happens next amazes me- Abelson rises into the air, blood streaming from him in an alarming amount. All of it lands directly in the middle of the huge circle that James, me, and Abelson are standing on.

It's silent, then, I hear a humming noise. It's raining heavily now, and the wind's picking up. My hair blows into my face, and I shake my head to dislodge it. When I can see again, a dark shape is standing there. Abelson's gone, and I hear thunder in the distance. Then, lightning flashes the area, and I finally see what I'm looking at. …Shit.

I'm looking at what appears to be a very big pig. It looks like a boar more than anything. He went and did it. The bastard actually did it. Now what do I do now? Fighting him would be suicide. I could probably take him straight on, but I'd more likely die if I tried. Not moving, I ask James if he still has the bow. "Yes. What is that thing?" The thing in question notices us, and moves towards James and I. When the beast reaches us, he-yes it's a he, don't even ask why or how I know, I just know- he roars, and swings his giant sword at us. He misses, and looks surprised. "That, is Ganon. I think we stopped the ceremony in time, because Ganon apparently came back as a dim-witted beast. I just hope that he doesn't know how to use his sword." Ganon swings his sword again, and I jump back, avoiding the attack, but then I notice that I can't see James.

I think that I dodged Ganon's blade. But I'm wrong. After taking a step forwards, I notice a pain in my side. I then look down, only to see a scary amount of blood collecting at my feet. My world then tilts at an extreme angle, and I fall. The last thing I see is Ganon advancing upon Lauren, his sword raised.

I didn't expect this….where'd Ganon go? I feel hot air on my neck, and I slowly turn, only to meet Ganon. "So…..you are the one who wishes to defeat me. But, how can you? Your friend is dying, lying in his own blood, and you still stand before me?" His eyes narrow, and I step back. "How did you not get stabbed? Are you being protected somehow?" Ganon growls and shakes his head. "No matter. I can still deal with your friend." He moves past me and clops slowly over to James's still form. I silently follow him.

The Twin Altars

Hogwarts (Past)

August 3rd, 1423 1:00 A.M.

Ganon slowly moves towards James, when he reaches him, he stops, and turns towards me. "You wish for him to live, do you not?" Deciding rather than talk, I unsheathe the sword that's on my back. Ganon's eyes slowly widen, and he growls in surprise. "What is that?" I raise that sword to eye level, then look past it at Ganon. "The weapon that's going to end your life." I then lower the sword so that it's pointing straight at Ganon, then charge straight at him,

I don't know how I know when to fight and when to dodge, but I somehow do. I somehow know when Ganon's going to swing his sword at me, and I duck under it, then swing upwards. Ganon roars in anger and pain, and stabs downwards with his famed Dark Sword. The sword I'm holding collides with his, and, still holding the sword, slowly rise, so that Ganon's sword is slowly forced upwards. A few seconds later, I step back, and he stumbles. I then bend down and leap onto Ganon's head.

I then feel myself sliding off, and I stab the sword in his giant head. Blood sprays everywhere, and I'm splattered in it. Ganon starts to fall, and I pull the sword out of his head. I then leap off of him, and land a few feet away from Ganon, the sword in my hands pointing straight at him. Seeing that he's not moving, I then turn, and walk over to James, who's awake. "….I think I'm dying…." "No, you're not. I've dealt with Ganon, and Abelson. Now, I can go home, and you can come with me." James then tries to sit up, and I sheath the sword. I then kneel beside him. "You shouldn't move." "You're right. I just don't want to lie in my own blood anymore." James then starts to say something else, but then a look of alarm grows on his face. "What?" Still not looking at me, he says in a strangled whisper- "….Behind you…" I then see some sort of shadow fall over me and James, and I stand, then turn. Only to see something coming towards me. Straight at me.

The sickening sound of something going into flesh and then bone fills my ears, then I slowly look up. It's Ganon. "You cannot kill me, but I have killed you." He then steps back, and I feel something give inside me. Ganon then reaches towards me, and pulls his sword out from my stomach area. "I have won. Now, I shall rule everything." Ganon then steps back, and raises his sword again. He then brings it down.

"I can't…." "You cannot even speak. Do not waste anymore of your energy. You have failed, your friend lies in your arms, nearly dead. Now, I shall finish you two." My eyes open. Ganon's standing above me, sword raised, but then I realize that James is supporting me. I'm in a lot of pain, and I think that I'm having hallucinations when I see a bright light. I'm not.

Whatever the light is, it is keeping Ganon from attacking James and I. I then hear a voice. "Begone, foul creature! Begone!" Ganon then roars, and backs away from whoever was speaking. The light dies a little, but I can't really see anything. The figure then turns, and then….I don't feel anything.

I feel Lauren go limp, and then, I must pass out as well. Because I really can't remember much after that. All that I know is that the girl who saved us from Ganon let us live. I remember her saying that her name was Hilda, and that she and Morgan knew each other very well. "I cannot hold the beast back forever. I must send the three of you to her time. If you stay here, you will certainly die. The care you need is not even existing in your time, but it is in hers. I will see that you three get there safely.-" Something roars, and Ganon is standing there, sword raised above all of us.

Then I hear a familiar voice. "By the name of my ancestors, you will not harm my sister nor her friends nor the girl who stands before you! Back! Back, I say! Back!" A blue shiny thing covers us, and Ganon cannot get past it. "Curse you, Angel of the Heavens! Let me pass, or I shall wreak havoc on the humans that hide from me!" "No." The person then turns, and I recognize her. "…What…..what has happened to you? My sister lying in your arms, covered in her life-blood, you nearly dead, and Midna unconscious?" Morgan then turns back to Ganon. "You. You have caused this." He lifts his gigantic head to the dark sky, and laughs. Ganon then lowers his head, staring down the girl who stands before him. "I know. And that is why I have decided to leave this time." He turns, and stands there.

After a few seconds, he turns his head to look straight at me. "Still awake, are you? Maybe the Angel should put you out of your misery. Don't expect to see the Princess again, at least, in this time period. I'll leave," He says, turning around to look down at both Hilda and Morgan, "Oh, I'll leave. But not without doing this-" Ganon then raises his sword, then charges at the blue thing that's keeping all of us safe. It shatters into millions of pieces, but he still keeps coming. Ganon finally reaches the three of us, despite Hilda and Morgan's efforts. "Now, watch your sister and her friends die." All I can do is watch Ganon raise his sword, the moonlight catching it and making it shine, and then the flash of silver as he stabs downwards. I'm then filled with pain, and all I can do is let it take me….


	33. Chapter 28- Back to The Present

Back to the Present

? ?

?

James, if you can hear me, you are still alive. It is I, Zelda, and I have learned of what has befallen you. I loathe Ganondorf with all my heart, but I have not lost hope. For you still live, and so does Lauren, though you two are in danger. I cannot speak long, for Morgan is using her powers for me to speak to you… what I can say is this- you will live. When you will wake, I cannot say, but you will save me, and defeat Ganondorf. Can you see that light? That's Morgan. She's protecting you from the worst of Ganon's attacks, for she cannot transport you until he stops….! He just…oh no….oh no….all is lost-I must get you to safety. You will survive this, James, I swear it. When you wake, you will be in good hands, now…rest. I will heal you as much as I can, but you need to rest.

… "Is she dead?" "No. I can feel her pulse." "What do we do?" "….Hmm…. I don't really know-say, why don't we take her to the boss? He'll know what to do." "Aren't his niece and nephew visiting though?" "Bah- He'll want to help her, trust me." "….I don't know if I can."

Wake. You are safe, and you are back. Everything has changed, though. Tom has completely taken over everything, I was nearly unable to get here. You've been gone for only two months, but a lot has changed in this small time frame. I shouldn't be speaking to you- James is safe. Your friends found him, and took him to the Infirmary. Who knows what's happening up at the main castle? It's really hard to get into the main buildings, even I couldn't get in. Farewell, and good luck.

I'm looking at a mast. A very familiar-looking mast. I then realize that the front of it has a crocodile's head on it. …..So…I'm alive then? Well, I can hear things, so I must be alive. I can hear sails moving with the wind, seagulls screaming over something, the all-too familiar sound of a ship creaking and groaning, and the sound of waves crashing against the side of the ship. …..I'm on the Gangplank. But how? I lay there for a while, wondering about how I survived, then I sit up. I then discover that I was lying on some sacks of some kind. Further inspection of them reveals them to be grain sacks. Strange how all of this kind of went full circle. I came back in a grain sack, now I'm looking at them. Wait a minute. I slowly get to my feet, and stand there on the main deck of the Gangplank. If I'm on the Gangplank, does this mean that…? I make my way over to the railing, and look at it. Seeing that it's worn from age, I then direct my attention to… What Morgan said to me is true. I AM back. Back for good. I should probably go and find someone who can tell me how long I've been here for. I don't know the layout of the ship though…. I gaze at the very old castle up on the hill, then I turn, and walk towards the huge twin wooden doors that mark the entrance to the Captain's Cabin.

After knocking on one of the doors, a voice I know too well tells whoever it is to come inside. Once I am inside, I notice that I interrupted something. People are bending over a huge table in the middle of the room, into something. Then, the most important one of all sees me. "Well, I didn't expect you to wake until a few days from now. I'm glad to see that you recovered from that sword wound of yours." He strides towards me, and when he reaches me, I shake his hand. "If you're the one who let me be cared for aboard your ship, then I thank you, Kris. What I want to know is, how long has it been?" Kris adjusts his sword belt, then goes on to tell me that I have been "on" his ship for the past two days. He then goes on to tell me that he knows everything, and that something has happened. "Just after you arrived, a huge barrier rose to surround the main part of Hogwarts. No of us can enter, save a select few. I'm one of them, fortunately, but I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen….It may have already happened, and we may not know it." I'm wearing completely different clothes than I was wearing when I was fighting Ganon, but I suppose that since I'm back in the correct time, the clothes I was wearing changed into modern clothing. Hey, don't judge me-I'm not an expert in time-traveling stuff. I'm just one who time-travels.

After I make sure that everything came back with me, Kris notices the sword on my back. "Why does that look like one of the stained-glass-windows in the Great Hall?" "….There are stained glass windows in the Great Hall?" "Yes! You mean you haven't noticed them?" After Kris sees me shake my head, he goes on to tell me that shortly after my "disappearance", these windows appeared out of nowhere. No one knew where they had come from, but everyone agreed on one thing- for some reason, the one person in nearly all of the windows was someone who looked like me. "I kind of want to see them now." "Well, have fun trying to get into Hogwarts itself. Do you know that Hagrid built stables?" "No." Kris walks to the other side of his cabin, then turns to face me. "Didn't you have a horse?" I nod. "You do? Then….I think that it's in the stables….I don't see why you can't go there, at least…tell you what- You can leave my ship, but I'll give you some things to make getting into the castle easier." I think about this for a few seconds, then I decide to let Kris help me. "What's this barrier you've been talking about?" Kris begins to gather things that are scattered around his cabin, then putting them into a huge sack. "The barrier is this huge blue shield that surround the main area of Hogwarts. Nothing save a few supplies and people go in and out of it….something tells me that it is powerful magic… and….for some reason….I have a feeling that that sword on your back can break the barrier." In response to this, I reach behind me, "What? You mean-" and unsheathe the sword. "This?"

Kris doesn't know that he's gaping at me until I tell him to close his mouth and to stop staring at me. "Sorry…..but that's…..that's the exact sword that Ravenclaw fought with in the Great War! And I'm looking at it! How do you even have her sword?" "It's a very long story, one that I possibly can't tell you in about five minutes. About that sack?" Kris hands it to me, and I check what's inside it. Seeing that everything is in order, I sheath the sword, and walk out of Kris's cabin.

The Gangplank

August 5th, 2014 1:00 A.M.

I haven't told you yet, but the Gangplank is an old pirate ship. It's a galleon, but it's an English version of it. Not the Spanish vessel. I'd like to say that Kris hasn't really done pirating, but I'm not one to ask people what their profession is. If you have done your research, you might have found out that galleons are not big ships. At least, by today's standards, but back when there were millions of galleons sailing around the world, it was. Now, I haven't really been on the Gangplank for this long, but I know where everything is.

Turns out that some friends of mine have dealt with Kris in the past, but they are all friends, now that Kris and his men have regained their human forms after so long. Yes-Kris was cursed when he was young, along with his future crew. After….I'd like to say that he's at least 25…..some number of years ago, he found the Gangplank somewhere, and fixed her up. About that Crocodile sail…..that's what Kris and his crew were before they regained their human forms. They weren't called Crocs, though. Instead, Kris decided to call himself and his men "Kremlings". Why, I have no idea, but it fits. Kris then, for some reason, renamed himself. He claims it was to further state his curse, whatever that means. Kris, after discovering what he and his crew and became, renamed himself 'King K. Rool'. Kris says the title came to him one night, when he was staring out at the horizon one evening. Anyway, now that that's cleared up, back to the real story.

After closing one of the twin oak doors, I recheck the contents of the sack that I have with me. "Where does he even get all of this stuff?" There's food, money, and other things inside of the sack. What surprises me is how light it is. I then hoist the sack to my left shoulder, and walk towards the wooden plank that marks the one link to land for any ship.

Outside the Stables

Hogwarts (Present)

August 5th, 1:30 A.M.

There really is a stable. It's nice, too. From what I can see, it looks huge, but it might just be the moonlight that makes it look like this. Unfortunately, I can smell the stables long before I see them. It's isn't that bad, but It's noticeable. "….Smells just like a farm." I'm just outside the stables, and from what I'm hearing, there's a lot of animals here. ….So….there's chickens, cows, sheep, pigs, geese….what else…..ducks, goats, cats, dogs, other birds…and horses. Wow, that's a lot. I wonder who made this though…. After getting used to the smell of the place, I walk up to the gates of the stables, and push them open. I then step inside, and close the wooden gates behind me.

The Stables

Hogwarts (Present)

1:40 A.M.

After closing the gates, I start to walk forwards, only to see something loom up out of the near-darkness. Startled, I fall backwards, only to hear a horse whinny. It's a stallion, well bred. After looking up at it, I stand, and cautiously walk over to it. The horse calmly watches me approach him, then bends his head. "Greetings, my lady." "…..You can talk…do all of the animals here talk as well?" The horse tosses his head. "Yes. We all can speak that language of man, Ah, here comes my master now." I see a small figure coming towards me. It may just be the light of the moon, but I swear that the figure looks familiar. After a few seconds, the figure gets closer, and while I can't see who it is, whoever the person is can apparently see me, because the next second, I feel as if I'm slowly being squeezed to death.

After a few seconds, I pull away from whoever's hugging me, only to see my brother looking up at me. Well, he's nearly, as big as me, so I wouldn't really say he's looking up at me. "…..It's you! I thought you were dead! We all did! Where have you been?" "Away." I step away from my brother and his horse, and look at him. He looks like he's seen a lot of stuff that he shouldn't have, at least for his age. My brother is younger than me by five years, and that's a huge difference in magical terms. Then I notice that he has some sort of armor on. "…..Bryce?" He looks up. "Yes?" "…What are you wearing?"

"Gondor Armor-what else?" "Huh?" Then Bryce has this look of realization on his face. "You remember the Lord of the Rings movies, don't you?" I nod. Seeing this, he continues. "Well, just like the One Ring that you're wearing, everything else is real as well, as all of us have come to find out." Bryce then turns, and walks towards his horse. Not knowing what to do, I decide to follow him and get some answers.

The Infirmary (Present)

2:00 A.M.

It's like I'm in one of those horrific dreams where something bad is happening to you, but you can't wake up. Eventually, I come to looking at what appears to be an old ceiling of some sort. I'm gripping the sides of the cot I am occupying, panting with fear. I'm not in any pain, but I wonder what happened to me. Then I remember. …..Lauren defeated Abelson, but he resurrected Ganon. Ganon then nearly killed me by swinging his sword at me…. And then Lauren was beside me, telling me that she had defeated them both, when I saw Ganon rise up behind Lauren. I tried to warn her…..she turned…..and…Ganon stabbed her. She collapsed to rest upon my chest, and I was scared out of my mind, then, out of nowhere, this….girl appeared. What was her name? Hilda? Yes, that was it- Hilda created some sort of barrier between him and us. Then Morgan appeared, which further angered Ganon. He broke the shield, then he did something that caused Hilda and Morgan to be flung backwards. Ganon then advanced upon me and Lauren…..He raised his sword…and…..stabbed the both of us…Shouldn't I be dead? I then notice someone standing beside me, and I turn my head, only to see a familiar face looking down at me. "Well…..I guess this makes two of us, huh?"

"What do you mean?" "Well, some things have happened in the two days that you've been in here, but, I'd like for you to see something first." The sound of something being lit is heard, then I can see my visitor. "Link…It's been two days?" He stops looking for something and looks towards me. "Yes….I really don't want to say what you looked like….all I can really say is that you're lucky to be alive." Link then finds what he's looking for, and shows it to me. "…It's a shield." He nods. "Yes, but this shield is one of a kind, no other shield exists." I sit up, interested. "Really? What's it called?" Link looks down at the shield, then back at me. "It's a Hylian Shield. My grandfather held this in his hands, now it's mine. For now. I think you should have it for the time being. Here." A few seconds later I feel something heavy on my legs and look down.

In the fire-light I can see what appears to be a giant bird of some-sort, but it is all black, and is viewed from the top-down angle. Above the mysterious bird, a strange formation of three golden triangles are arranged in a fractal, points touching, to form a blackened triangle in the middle. Around the edge of the shield is a golden ring, which has words etched into it. From what I can tell, this shield is old. When I lift my hand to it, the shield feels cold, but it also feels as if I'm meant to use it. "Well?" I tilt the shield so that the light is shining faintly upon the faded writing the surrounds it. "Can you even read this?" "Read what, exactly? Do you even know what time it is? You may be awake, but there are other patients that would like to sleep." I wonder whose voice I'm hearing, and I turn to Link, who suddenly looks guilty of something. "Sorry." I then hear the voice again. "Sorry does not cut it, Mr. Forester. Even at this hour. No, don't look away from me, I'm not done speaking to you yet. Come here."

I'm filled with mixed emotions right now. For one, I'm glad that James is awake, but I'm wondering what I've done to make Madam Pomfrey mad. She almost never gets mad, unless one of her patients won't cooperate with her. I step away from James's cot, and slowly make my way over to Madam Pomfrey, whose standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at me. Once I reach her, she goes into a small rant about why I can't keep quiet. I just stand there, wondering how she even heard us talking. Finally, out of breath, and her sides heaving, Madam Pomfrey stops, and sighs. "….I don't even know what got into me.", She exclaims, giving me a bewildered look, "It's late. I heard something about a shield?" Confused out of my mind about the sudden mood change, all I can do is nod, and motion Madam Pomfrey to follow me over to James's cot.

The Stables

3:00 A.M.

I just realized I haven't slept in at least 24 hours. Besides that, I feel alright. It crosses my mind for a split second that I should find a place to sleep for a few hours, or days. I then shift the grain sack to my left shoulder, and head for the area where I hear horses.

I get lost once, and end up in a pasture surrounded by cows. Don't even ask me how I got in there. After narrowly getting stabbed by a raging bull and leaping the fence, my adrenaline level is very high. I lean against the fence surrounding the cow pasture, trying to calm down, but it doesn't work. After tilting my head back to look at the full moon hanging overhead in the cloudless sky, I figure out where the horses are being kept, and I head towards them.

Several minutes later, I come upon a meadow that is filled with horses and ponies of all sizes. I notice for a split second that Epona is here, and she trots over to me. "At last! I thought that you were lost. You have been gone for so long…..my friend has been grieving for you-she won't eat anything. She is nothing but bones and skin. Run to her, for I am afraid that these might be her last hours." Startled by the turn of events, I stand there, staring at Epona. "Why are you standing there gaping at me? Your horse is in the last stall." Nodding like a complete idiot, I turn and sprint towards the last stall, hoping to save my horse from her own death.

I can smell my horse before I see her. Not wanting to startle her, I stop sprinting, and slow to a walk. I then hear something breathing very heavily. Dreading what I will find, I slowly walk up to where Epona said my horse was, and put my hands on the stable door. The breathing stops for a few seconds, and I think the worst, but the breathing starts again, and, before I lose my nerve, I look over the padlocked barrier.

I'm very sad to say that I do indeed lose my nerve, and that when I see the sorry state that my horse is in, I go into shock. "…..Master?" I awaken on the ground, looking up into my horse's face. I don't remember anything after I looked into my horse's stall. I passed out. Who does that? It's early morning, and even in my state, I realize that I've lain here for over eight hours. It's now around eleven. After waiting for the pain in my head to be somewhat manageable, I sit up. Then I tilt my head upwards to look straight at my horse, who looks a hell of a lot better than she did last night. "I have been waiting for you to open your eyes. It has been so long since I have seen you…I grieved for you…too much as it seems. But I can feel my strength returning. You seem to be confused. Why don't you get me out of this confounded pen, and then I can talk to you as such."

It takes me a few minutes to actually stand, but I manage to do so. I then fall, but I catch myself on the padlocked stable door. I cut myself badly on a stray piece of metal sticking out of the side, on my arm, and now blood is running down it. It crosses my mind that I need to stop myself from bleeding to death, but I stand again, and unlock the door. My horse then steps out of it, and then I'm looking at the sky. Only then noticing the pain in my arm, I lift it so that it's in front of me and I realize that blood is flowing freely from it. Sara then bends her head down to my arm, and then starts licking it. I then hear far-off voices calling for something or someone, and then nothing.


	34. Chapter 29- A Heroine's Homecoming

A Heroine's Homecoming

The Infirmary, 1:00 P.M.

I like it here, but I'm wanting to leave. I'm assuming that the other students want to as well, but they cannot, due to their predicaments. I've gotten to know a few of them during my stay here. I've been asking Madam Pomfrey when I can leave, and I am afraid that, having been too anxious to leave this room, that I have forgotten about what's acceptable here. Everything confuses me to no end. But every thought is driven from my head when I begin hearing voices on the other side of the doors that are the exit for this room. A few seconds later, they burst open, and several young men run in, behind them, a horse. One of the young men runs up to me. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?" I start to answer him, but then I notice someone is on the horse. Someone who seems familiar to me.

I'm not going to be able to really do much for a while. One, my arm, two, because I wake up on my horse. If you don't know, if you have certain areas of your body where they really shouldn't be positioned, it can be painful.

Once I get situated and Madam Pomfrey stitches up my arm, I can finally speak to James. "I thought ye were dead! Where were you?" "Finding my horse. Don't worry, Epona's fine." James then tells me about these stained-glass windows in the Great Hall. "Kris told me about them as well. Why everyone but me seems to know about them, I don't know." Then Madam Pomfrey comes out of her office, and come over to me. "I don't see why you and James can't leave. You two seem to have recovered. Be careful, though, as Tom has spies prowling the castle hallways. If you get into trouble, don't hesitate to use those swords of yours." She then gestures to my right shoulder. "Don't look so alarmed. I've known about the Lost Sword for years now, and I'm glad that someone has found it after all this time." Her face grows serious. "Now, hurry, I do not know when Tom will learn of you being here. The sooner you prepare, the better." Pomfrey doesn't allow James or me to ask her anything, but makes us leave. I'm perfectly fine with it.

Corridor to the Great Hall

Hogwarts (Present)

August 6th, 1:30 P.M.

"I haven't realized how much I missed this place." I'm in the Corridor to the Great Hall, which is famous for its arched windows that overlook Falcon Valley. Hearing voices from inside the Great Hall, I decide to wait until they leave, whoever they are. "Are you sure this thing is stable? It looks like it could fall into the valley below at any given second." I turn to James. "This 'thing' is stable. We are fine. Stop worrying about little things like this. Now, about these stain-glassed windows everyone had told me about… I think everyone is gone. I'm going in." I stride forwards, put my hands against the original twin oak doors to the Great Hall, and push them open, only to see a full room staring back at me.

The Great Hall

It's so silent, you can hear a pin drop. Everyone is staring at me, including the teachers, and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. I step forwards and hear the twin doors close shut behind me. "…So…I didn't expect the Hall to be full like this…" Someone rises out of their seat at the opposite end of the Great Hall, and I begin to walk forwards. Once I reach the middle of the room, I stop, and I look past the table up front to gaze at the church windows on the wall. "Seven tapestries…seven windows…" I start to walk again, and only when I go past the lone table up front do I stop.

I'm now directly in front of the stained-glass windows, and I notice a ruined, old curtain hanging on the wall. I reach up to touch it, and, ignoring protests from the table behind me, yank on it. The curtain falls to the marble floor, leaving behind another window in its place. This one, however, is covered in dust, and is cracked. "…The eight tapestry…it was here the whole time…." I reach towards it, and wipe some of it off, revealing brightness from the glass. I then hear footfalls behind me, and I turn, only to see someone standing there.

The room is still silent, but all I can focus on is the one person who is standing in front of me. "…You have come back to us…you have seen things you should have never seen, have never gone through…but you, you are here. At long last. Voldemort has grown stronger. We feared for our lives when you disappeared. We would stop him, if we knew how." I see heads nodding everywhere around the Great Hall, and I nod myself. "I know how." At the sound of my voice, nearly everyone at the Gryffindor table stands, and looks in my direction.

I then step down from the area around the Headmaster's table, and begin to walk towards a lone table. Once I reach the lone table, I turn, to see that now everyone in the Great Hall is standing. "How?" Someone calls out. "We already tried everything- what else is there?" Another person calls out from somewhere nearby the Slytherin tables. "What else?" My voice rings out around the Great Hall, and I get up on the lone table. I then stand, and look across the Hall to the lone figure who spoke to me. "You have guided me." I begin, "You, Headmaster, have helped me. You have helped all of us, am I right?" "YEAH!" "Right. So, with that in mind, I know how to stop Voldemort once and for all…" People begin to stand now, and I hear numerous protests and cries of disbelief.

I hold up my hands to quiet everyone, but in doing so, I summon my magic. "So, it is true. You Can summon your magic with just your hands….what else can you do?" Again, the voice is from the Slytherin region, and I wonder who it is. "What else can I do? Professor Flitwick, do you remember telling me about the Great War?" A small, glasses- wearing man come forwards, smiling up at me. "Yes. I remember it word by word." "Well," I say, flicking my hands so that my magic disappears, and then lowering my left hand. "Do you remember telling me about the Raven's Symbol?" "Yes, yes, I do. I said that whoever's hand Ravenclaw's symbol appears on will be able to wield her blade. But what about it?" "Because," I say, slowly raising my right hand, careful to keep it towards me, "Of this." I turn my hand around, so that my palm is facing me, and I lower it a bit. Everyone gasps, and I grin. "Because, I, of all people, I, bear the Mark of the Raven. And," I wait for everyone to quiet down, then I continue, "And, because I bear Ravenclaw's symbol, guess what that means?" Everyone looks at each other, then back at me. "The symbol hasn't been seen for almost six-hundred years! Just think about that for a second! Six. Hundred. Years." Voices rise once more, and I motion for the person in robes to come to me. He does, and he raises his hands for everyone to settle down. They do, and he turns to face me. "You bear the Mark of the Raven, a symbol of peace and freedom that has not been seen by magic-kind for almost six-hundred years hence. Rachel has chosen well." He steps back, and I nod to him. "Thank you, Dumbledore, for everything you have done. And I think that I'm saying this for everyone. I'm thanking you, for leading this school in times of war, tough times, and other things. But now, this is too much even for you. So, like I said. Thank you." I then summon my magic again, and begin to play around with it. "So, as I was saying. You think this is cool?" Everyone is watching the balls of energy fly back and forth, then I de-summon it.

After a few seconds, I reach towards the cloth-covered object on my back. "Do you want to see something? Something that was thought to be lost forever? Well, watch this." I fling the cloth off of the object, and the light catches something shining. People begin to go crazy. Some people are on top of tables, dancing like complete idiots. "Hey!" Everyone freezes, and stop what they are doing. "I'm not done yet." What people are seeing is this- A hilt of something, carved into it is the school song, and various enchantments and wards. A jewel sits atop the hilt, securing it into place are wings of a bird, in gold and silver. Ribbons of these two metals curve around the hilt. Dragon-scales cover the hilt itself, and the ribbons are on top of that. I let everyone look at the hilt for a few seconds. "What is it?" A single voice rings out, and I smile. "This." I say, putting my right hand on the hilt, "Is something that is told of in the Legends." I then lift my head, and everyone gasps. "What happened to you?" "Your face…." "I know. I was sent into the past, five hundred and ninety one years ago. Fourteen Hundred and Twenty Three." At this, every one of the student's eyes grow huge. "And, and, I came back. But, I didn't come back alone."

I turn to the twin doors, where a familiar face is looking at me with bewilderment. "James." "Yes?" "Come in here." The confused boy slowly opens the twin oak doors, and sets foot inside the Hall. As he approaches me, I hear people whispering to one another of how Link and him look remarkably similar. I then motion for him to stand next to me, and he does. "This. This person standing next to me, is the one who helped me get back here. His name?" I turn to James, and step back. "Go ahead. Tell everyone who you are." James steps forwards, and people stop talking to look at him. "My name," He stops, clears his throat, and speaks again. "My name," Everyone stops and looks at him now. "My name, "He says once more, "Is James Forester. Now," he lifts a hand to quiet everyone, "I know what you're thinking. How could two people have the exact last name, and look almost exactly alike? Well, someone else can tell you." Someone asks a question and the person who does actually stands on top on the table they are sitting at. "Are you and Link related? You two look alike." "Yes." A single voice answers the person's' question, and everyone looks to the Gryffindor table.

A familiar face is standing there. Looking at James. Then he turns to the Hufflepuff table, where the person is still standing. "James and I are related. Actually, we are family." He turns to James, and motions him to come to him. He does, and I take my place at the table again. I watch James walk past everyone to the lone person, and I just watch as everyone realizes the same thing at once. "Yes-James is my ancestor. From the past." Several of the teachers stand and walk towards the Foresters, and I sit and watch the following conversation take place. "You two are really related?" "Yes." "And you're both the same age?" "Yes." "Incredible!" "I know." Then James turns to me. "Remember that Legendary thing you were going to show everyone?" I nod. I stand again, and let my hand rest on the hilt of the mystery object. "Does everyone know the story of Rachel Ravenclaw? And how she saved Hogwarts all those years ago? Well, they left something out. Something that was, and is crucial of saving Hogwarts. This," I say, making sure everyone is looking at me, "This object I am about to show you, is the thing that truly saved us all, and that will save us all. People of Hogwarts," I pause once more, "What you are about to see is not the Sword that hangs above Dumbledore's Office, but, a sword that was presumed to be lost after the final battle of the Great War. I give you," Everyone stands at this point, and I barely unsheathe the object, "I give you," I unsheathe the object fully, and I spin around with it, coming to a stop before Dumbledore, breathing heavily, "The Sword of the Raven."

The Great Hall erupts with applause. I'm still holding the sword, and everyone can see it fully. In addition to all the design on the hilt, and the jewel and work surrounding it, the sword guard is also decorated, with designs and ribbons flowing across it. The blade itself is as sharp as a razor, and can cut throughout the toughest material. "Also, there's something else." I thrust the sword into the wooden table, causing people to gasp aloud. I then reach behind me and bring forth a shield. "This. This Shield, is the Shield of Hogwarts. Also thought to be lost, just like this sword here. The sword's proper name is 'Brenda' but you can call it whatever you like. James wields a legendary blade of his own-show them." He grins, and unsheathes his bloodlines' sword. "This is the Master Sword, blade of evil's bane, and the sword of my ancestors. It has defeated many evil people seeking to rule my kingdom. Now, I will help you defeat the evil person wanting to rule your kingdom." "Kingdom?" "What?" "Hogwarts was known as a Kingdom back in the day, it still could be called a Kingdom though. Just for tonight though." "Wait." I jump off the table and pull the sword out of the magic-infused wood. I then walk over to Albus, who is looking down at me. "Tonight?" He smiles grimly. "Yes. It must be tonight. Lord Voldemort cannot be allowed to corrupt Hogwarts any longer. You must defeat him tonight, at all costs." The room grows silent again. I step away from him and sit on the table seat. I stare at the tiled floor for a while, then I look back up. "I know this is sudden for you, but there is no other option. We have tried everything." "What can I do? I have had no training at all. Even you say I'm a first-year at what I can do with magic. And I have to defeat Tom in what,"-I check my watch-"…about eleven hours? How am I supposed to be ready in time?" I then hear a voice I haven't heard in awhile. "Maybe it's time you needed my help."

I lift my head and turn to face the twin doors, only to see a young woman standing there, dressed in white. She also wields a sword. I stand, and walk over to her. "Rachel." She nods, and steps out of the way. Someone else is standing there. "Dublin." He nods as well, then speaks. "Rachel and I have come to teach you in the ways of the sword. We will teach you in the Great Hall. Follow me." He pushes past me, and enters the Great Hall. Dublin then starts telling the students to 'clear the middle! We must teach this Summoner!' They all listen to him immediately, which is surprising.

Rachel then guides me to the middle, where she places a dueling ring. "I already learnt how to duel though." "Not like this." Without warning, she fires a spell at me, and I block it. It rebounds, and hits the chandelier hanging overhead. I look up at it. "…Wow. That was interesting." "Now," Dublin and Rachel are standing in front of me. Rachel tosses me my sword, and I catch it. "To move quickly," Dublin says, circling around me, "You must be light on your feet," He shoots a bolt of energy at my feet, and I jump, "Like that. And like this." He does it again, and this time I dodge the spell completely. "Good." Dublin remarks, "Very good, but what about that blade of yours?" He then unsheathes his own sword, and begins to attack me. Sparks flying, I counter him perfectly, even going so far as to duck under him, leap over him, spin around and stop, Brenda pointing straight at his heart. He seems a little unnerved by this, and he steps back. Realizing what I almost did, I lower my sword and look at him. "…I'm sorry- I didn't" "No. You did excellent. You just startled me, that's all." Dublin starts to say something else, but then, the twin doors slam open.


	35. Chapter 30- Lord Voldemort Returns

Lord Voldemort Returns

August 6th, 2:30 P.M.

The Great Hall

A lone figure stands between the doors, forcing them to stay open. Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles in the distance. Then, the figure lifts its head, and all I can see are two, glowing red eyes. The figure is in a ragged, black cape, and people are behind him. He steps forwards, and the doors close with an ominous BANG. "So." Just that one word is enough for almost everyone in the room to step back. "You are alive." The person steps forwards, until he is in front of me. I stare directly at him. "You are brave, to return. Why did you return, by the way? So I could kill you? Is that it?" The figure begins to walk around me, and I follow him step by step. "No. That's not it." He stops, and cocks his head. Lightning flashes again, and I know who it is. "Then what is?" Keeping an eye on the figure, I bend down and pick up the sword and the shield. I then stand, and point the sword at the man's heart. "I returned, to stop you from controlling everything. I returned, to put an end to your reign of terror. I returned, to defeat you." I then swing my arm back, and swing.

…He caught my arm…ow….okay this hurts….really hurts….ah! Okay. This is a bit-crack. A sickening noise echoes throughout the Hall, and I hear something clatter on the tiled marble floor. I then notice something white sticking out of my right arm, and blood flowing freely from it. …He broke my arm. I think I'm in shock. And why wouldn't I be? Then it catches up to me and I fall to my knees. Clutching my right arm with my left, I can only look at my sword, which is surrounded by blood. "Hurts, doesn't it?" I somehow manage to look up. "…you…..you broke my arm…." "Yes. Yes I did. Imagine the pain of having your soul split into seven pieces." I'm trying really hard not to make a fool of myself because of how much pain I'm in, but I've lost too much blood, and I start shivering. Dimly, I hear people becoming alarmed. How much blood have I lost? "It seems as if I broke a major blood vessel…you've survived worse, haven't you? I believe you have." Then man's face goes away, and I realize that I'm on my side. Lying on my sword. The Ring's necklace breaks, and falls to rest on front of my left hand. With the last of my strength, I move my hand to rest upon the Ring itself. Then, all I can do is succumb to the pain.

…Is she dead? "No." She has to be dead. "But she isn't dead." I know. "To be facing Voldemort himself…and then lose almost all of your blood like that…." How much did she lose? "More than three quarters of her total blood." Aren't you giving blood, though? "Yes. Several students have offered their blood. Which is rather nice." I just hope Tom doesn't figure out she's still alive. I have…

What are you doing, WAKE UP. Hogwarts needs you, and you won't wake up? Give her a break, Rachel. She's lost 9 pints of blood. …Nine?! Yes. No wonder she can't come to herself-look. After Voldemort broke your arm, the students retaliated. They were moved by your words, and attacked him. Lots of people were killed and injured. All because of you. Morgan! Don't be so harsh on her. Don't tell me what to do. …What's pissed you off? Tom's still alive. He fled to the highest tower, the Astronomy Tower. You have to defeat him tonight. I'm counting on you, and even though your sister is mad at the both of us, she is as well. We will leave you to recover. Farewell.

….Ow…..what….happened… "I think she's waking up." "Really?" "She seems to be." Sunlight. Birds chirping as if they don't have a care in the world. What sounds like lots of people talking? "Any second now." "Madam Pomfrey, are you sure that this is going to work?" "Yes. Students have given blood, lots of it, and she appears to be fine-….." I'm alive? How? "Oh, thank goodness. How are you feeling?" "…Not so good…actually." My right arm is in a white cast, and lots of people have signed it. "…I always wanted to have a cast like this…funny how it's now." Someone helps me sit up, and I realize I'm outside. "…Madame Pomfrey?" "Yes?" "Why am I outside?" She appears to be guilty about this. "Dr. Mongo came to see you. You have delirious for about three hours…too delirious…" "Three hours?" "Yes, that's what I said."

I then attempt to get out of the cot I'm in, and I manage to sit on the side of it. After waiting a few minutes, I stand, and unclench my left hand. The Ring is still there, its chain broken, and covered in dried blood. "We tried to clean it…your hand wouldn't open though. As you can see." I look across towards where I believe is Fox Lake, and I can see the Gangplank sitting in the water, her colors flying in the wind. I then realize exactly where I am, and step forwards. "…Why am I at Hagrid's Cabin?" I then hear footsteps behind me, and the smell of wet dog. I turn, and look up. "I helped Madam Pomfrey take care o' yo'. Scary amount o' blood yo' los'. Oh, Fang also helped as well." The Triton Massif bounds up to me, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth. "How?" "He kept you warm. Regulated your temperature, more like." "Really?" I bend down and start scratching the dog's head.

After a few minutes of recovering, I move to get back to the Great Hall, but both Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey protest. I don't move from my decision, and they let me return. When I do reenter the Great Hall, people are still there, but bad things have happened.

My sword and shield rest upon the table I stood on several hours ago. I can only fight with one arm, unless my right arm miraculously heals itself soon. Everyone looks up as I enter, and they look on as I try to lift my sword with one hand. I don't know how long I stand there, trying to lift my sword, but finally I let her fall back upon the table. Dejected, I sit down on the table seat and hang my head, right arm hanging beside me. Someone comes over to me and sits next to me. "Need some help?" Not lifting my head, I look over to see Draco sitting next to me, looking dejected as well. "What happened….after…?" I lift my head to gaze around the Hall, or what's left of it. "The chandelier fell. People fled like cockroaches, spells were flying everywhere… it was crazy."

Draco looks at me with amusement. "Hell, I haven't had this much fun since…I don't know when. Anyway, people think that you summoned Tom here, which isn't true, of course, but you know some people, and they tried to take these." He gestures to the sword and shield behind me. "So, what are you going to do now?" I sigh and look up into the blackness of the now-unlit ceiling. "I don't know. I mean," I exclaim, "I can't even lift my sword, let alone wield it. How am I supposed to fight Tom when I can't even use anything? I just can't!" I look back at Draco, and his face falls when he reads the expression on mine. "No, no. Don't look at me like that. You can't give up now. Look at how far you've come. And you aren't even British, either. Neither is Ben. You Americans have this…I don't know what to call it…knack… yeah- knack for getting into trouble, am I right?" Seeing me nod, he continues, "Let's see…you've fallen from insane heights and survived, you've eaten and drank things that would kill someone, and survived…shall I go on?" "No." Feeling somewhat better, I stand, and turn to look back at Draco. "Thanks, I have to ask you something, though," Draco shifts to find a comfortable position "What?" "Did I ever tell you how I exactly got to James's time in the first place?" He shakes his head. "No. You haven't. Ever. I don't think you've told anyone else, either."

"I haven't?" Draco shakes his head again. "No. We've come up with speculations…but I think we'd better hear the truth from you." I then look down at the cast on my arm. "Do you think it's healed by now?" "Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on what Pomfrey used and how bad of a break it was." I really don't know if I should do this or not….Well, if I hurt myself even more, it's my own fault…..first I have to get this cast off… "What are you doing?" "Trying to get this cast off." Still trying one-handedly to remove the cast, I hear Draco stand and come over to me. He says nothing, but only puts a hand on my shoulder. I stop what I'm doing and look at him. "Do you need any help?" He says this with something akin to compassion, and I offer my arm to him.

I was right. My arm had healed itself, and I can move it with almost no trouble. "Now what? I remember you starting to tell me about how you were sent to James's time in the first place…I know where everyone is." I'm back on top of the table, holding onto the hilt of my sword with dear life. "What do you mean?" Draco is standing in front of me, studying the floor. "I just figured that even James would want to know how you came to be in his time in the first place. I'm think that all of us would like to know." "Well," I sigh, shaking my head, "Go and find everyone. Meet me back here in ten minutes." Draco nods, then turns and walks away. I watch him leave the Great Hall, then I look down at Brenda, wondering if I should change my mind about all of this.


	36. Chapter 31- How It All Started

How It All Started

The Great Hall

5:00 P.M.

"I'm so glad to see you alive. You have no idea…" I look up. Draco has found everyone, and I never expected the whole school to show up, including the teachers. My friends and family are up front, some as far as sitting on the table I'm sitting on. "You've been gone for over a month. Lots of things have happened… lots of things." It's the same kid from Slytherin who asked me those questions earlier. "Just one question." "Yes?" The kid looks up at me with a know-it-all look, and I glare at him. "Who are you?" The kid stands, and glances around the room. His gaze shifts back to me. "Name's Thompson. As you may know, I'm in Slytherin. And I have a question for you." Thomson steps towards me, a few people behind him. "Ask me this-since you think you're so 'cool and all that' why did you even come back? I mean, you could have just stayed away. Because you've made everything that all of us have tried to do completely worthless. Want to know why?" I'm confused, and I step down from the table and stand there, silently cursing Thomson under my breath. "I bet you're pissed at me, aren't you? But, the truth is- the Texts state that only one of British descent can save all of us. And I know something that no one else does. You're not British. You're American." With this, people's eyes grow wide, and people began talking. "Yeah." Everyone stops what they're doing when they hear the sound of my voice and turn to face me. "Yeah. I'm American. But what the Hell does that have to do with anything?"

Thompson strides towards me, and stops in front of me. He says nothing. It's completely silent, then Thompson slaps me. I don't let him know that it hurt. He looks at me for a few more seconds, then he turns away from me, and walk out of the Great Hall, his friends following him.

"…I'm going to beat that kid- he had no right to treat you like that." "I know. And you're not going to beat up Thompson. Sure, he slapped me in front of everyone, but that's over. It hurt, but I'm not saying anything, am I?" I've recovered from what Thompson did, and I'm back on the table. It's now five-thirty, and I still need to do some things before I fight Tom. One thing is that I still need to tell everyone how it all started. Meanwhile, I have to calm my friends down. "Can you just calm down? Please?" "No." My younger brother is standing in front of me, wanting to beat Thompson within an inch of his life. "Bryce- I said no. How many times do I have to repeat myself-no means no. And that's final." He starts to protest, but I raise a hand to silence him. "No." Bryce then turns and sits down in front of me. Everyone else in the room starts to look interested. "…I guess all of you should know the truth…." Someone from the Ravenclaw area stands up. "What truth?" I motion the kid to sit, then I stand. "Some of you," I begin, "Believe that Tom shot a spell at me, one that transported me to James's time. Right?" Several people are nodding to each other, and I continue. "But, that's not what happened." I take a big breath and then continue. "I found a portal out in the Forbidden Forest. Curious, I walked up to it, and everything just…disappeared. I found myself standing in the same portal, but in a younger forest. Wondering what had happened to me, I began walking. A few minutes later, I came upon Emily in a clearing, alone. James, you know the rest." I then notice things floating around the students. "…We are proud of you, young one.-Rachel has informed us of your progress. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am your ancestor. My name has been long known. I am the Heroine spoken of in the Texts. I am the one who has saved this Kingdom time and time again. I am…Helena. Come to me, young one." Everyone in the room steps back to the wall, including my friends.

The tables move to the sides, without any movement from anyone. I go to the woman standing before me, wondering exactly who she is. More spirits are surrounding her, and among them I see Morgan. "Sorry about what I said earlier, now you have to accept your fate." Helena floats towards me, looking curious. "So. This is the one who carries that blade of yours, Rachel. Not much to look at in the beauty department, but she'll do. Now, don't move." ….Beauty department? Are you kidding me? "It's not my fault that I lack the genes to look nice. The reason why my voice is like this is because I was born early. Too early. Because of that, I have all of these scars, as well." I begin to say more, but Helena is in front of me, right in front of me. Startled, I try to step back, but some unseen force stops me. "We will become one. Do not move, or you will meet a terrible fate." Helena then floats backwards, then flies straight at me.

….Welcome. I have been waiting for you. Your spirit is here with me. Like I said, we must become one. 'Helena is known throughout Heaven as being a true Saint. The true Heroine of the Texts. She's the one who fought at the first battle ever. Before this place was even built. I'm assuming that Rachel told you about this?" …She told me that this was once a battlefield, and lots of people died here…but no graves have ever been found. 'That's correct. These people were Mages and Druids, the earliest type of Magic-People. After they died, their bodies were brought to a sacred area of the Forest. When the rightful Savior enters that part of the Forest, they will come back to life, and fight for that person. Do you know what this means? Rachel did this during the Great War. Because she has recognized you as her descendant, you may raise these people from the dead. Helena' -Yes. I know. You have faced many hardships, overcame many things. These last few hours will test your very being. If you do not destroy Tom tonight, all will be lost. You might as well kill yourself if he hasn't killed you, because you will be broken beyond measure if he wins. Do you understand all of this? Good. Don't move.

"After telling your school how you began this quest, head to the Forest. I'll be waiting. Farewell."

The Great Hall

Five Hours Remain

"We saw this light….when we could see again, you were gone. And now you're back." "….I have to go to the Forest. Rachel is in the Texts, but there was one before her. Helena. She was one of the Mages that was here before Hogwarts was even an idea. She talked to me, and told me about these…people. I don't think anyone knows about these early people, but I know." I'm back in the Great Hall, still standing in the middle of it. I still haven't told everyone how I 'disappeared' but I'll get to that. I now have to tell people about what Morgan and Helena told me, before I forget about it. "These people," I begin, "Were called Mages and Druids. Their names are lost, but they are in the Texts. Problem is, the Texts are gone. Maybe they got destroyed. Maybe they didn't even exist." The talking starts back up, and I'm left to think about what I've said. I then notice a certain part of the Marble flooring is….wrong. There's a huge crack down the middle, and it looks natural. It's even got grass growing in it. Leaving everyone to talk amongst themselves, I walk over to this miss-colored section of the tiling. The moment I step on it, I notice that it sounds hollow. Something's here…but what? I can't seem to lift the marble by natural means, so I decide to try something. Rachel's symbol seems to be glowing, and, out of sheer curiosity, lower my right hand to the cracked tile.

No one knows what I'm doing, and I don't want them to know. This might be the greatest discovery of all time. After placing my right hand on the cracked marble, the floor opens up. I was right. The floor here is hollow. Dirt lines the wall and flooring of this chamber, it's about a foot deep, and a foot across. Why did no one find this earlier….wait…what is that? I pick up the object that is lying in this chamber, and lift it up to my lap. ….It looks like a book. What is it doing here? After gingerly brushing dirt and dust off the cover, I see these words: The Book of Texts: Tales of Magical Beings and Legendary People. I stare at the cover, then I open the book. Words then appear on the inside cover. This book was laid to rest here on The First Month, the Twentieth Day, in The Year of Our Lord, Twelve-Hundred and Two. To whoever finds this Book, whoever and whenever finds it, These Texts shall only be revealed when this spot is threatened by an evil being. Only one who is worthy shall lift the stone. One who bears this Marking. Rachel's symbol then slowly appears below the words. I then move my right hand to the inside cover, next to the symbol etched into it. Both my hand and the symbol on the page begin to glow, and the following seconds result in being blinded.

My vision slowly returns, but I notice something different. I'm not who I once was. I feel different. Like I belong here. Helena appears before me at this moment. 'Well done. Yes- you have found the Sacred Texts. The very same ones that I wrote myself. Now, tell the world what you have found, and keep it safe. It belongs to you now. But…' She flies over my head to float behind me. I turn my head to look at her. 'Your Sword…is not what it once was. Rachel thought that the Sword she held was its original form. What you have now is worthless.' She flies back to face me, even in my face, and I can't move or look away. 'That Sword was mine. I died looking at it, buried blade-first deep into the Man Who Threatened All. That was Abelson's ancestor. After I died, my people took my sword and hid it away. For two hundred years, my sword rested. In that time, the Enchantments that were bound to it drained away. Leaving a sword that had lost its power. Rachel managed to find it in 1423, but Died soon after her battle with Abelson Riddle- the ancestor of Lord Voldemort himself. After her death, my sword then rested in the Forest, but was moved to the eaves of Gryffindor Tower, where you found it a year ago today. Then after being cursed, Dublin erased your memories of you ever finding my sword, and let you find it in the Forest. After reclaiming the sword, your memories were restored to you, am I not correct?" I nod, and seeing this, she continues.

"Rachel then found you, and conducted a ritual that made the Creators recognize you as her ancestor. She restored some of the enchantments that my sword had lost all those years ago. After collecting your horse, you made your way here." Helena then floats away from me, then turns her head. "I believe the time has come. I think you are ready." Without any warning, Helena raises her arms –not again! - And….

Nothing happened to me, but I then notice that I'm standing. My sword and Shield are gone. I'm still holding the book. Helena is floating by the tapestries, waving her arms and saying things that I can't begin to decipher. I then notice that besides Helena, everything is quiet. Making up my, mind, I turn to face the crowd before me.

Silence. Then everyone sees the book that I am holding. "…..No." "It-it can't be!" "Is that…" "That book…" I stand there, then turn the book to face everyone. The words on the front are glowing. People suddenly seem afraid of me, I wonder why. Dumbledore comes forwards, gazing all the while on the book in my hands. "…The Book Of Texts: Tales of Magical Beings and Legendary People…My God…You have found the Book of Texts….History has been made to-day….." Everyone then notices the figure by the Long Table. "…Who is that?" "That," I say, letting everyone see the book. "That is Helena. The one who wrote the Texts herself. The one who fought here a long time ago. And died here. Why she hasn't shown up before, I don't know. But she is here now…" My voice drifts away as I realize that Helena is standing in front of me. "…You're…" She smiles at me. "Yes. I am alive. But only because of your family above. And my family as well." She then turns to face the group of Ghosts who are standing together. "Where are my friends?" She cries out. Nick comes forwards. "My lady," He exclaims, bowing to Helena, "Even in my time, you were spoken of as being a great Saint. I am honored to speak with you. As of your friends…they are in the Forest. Only you have been brought here."

Helena then goes nuts. That's all I can really tell you, I would if I remembered anything after she screamed something. I don't know if it was a few minutes or a few hours later that I slowly came back to myself. I wasn't knocked out or anything like that, something happened to me…


	37. Chapter 32- Dragon's Fire (VIOLENCE)

Two Hours Remain

Dragon's Fire

"You must come to the Long Table. Come to me." Not sure what Helena wants from me, I begin to walk towards the table. Some of the ghosts follow me. I glimpse people staring at me as I pass them. Whatever Helena did, it did something to everyone, including me. The Hall is practically ruined, with only a few columns and torches remaining. Most of the tables are plies of wood and dust. The dome overhead is broken, the dying sun shining light through the hole, it coming to rest on an object at the front of the room. I walk towards this 'object' and as I begin to get closer, I see something in the shape of a sword. Helena calls to me once more, and I'm in front of this sword. "Pull it! Pull the Sword from this pedestal, and accept what is coming!"

I hear people start to freak out. Why? Tom is back. That's why. I'm guessing he came in right after Helena went nuts, and has only now come out. I'm still standing in front of the sword when I hear him speak directly to me. "You are brave to have come back. You are too late. For even as I speak, Hogwarts is being destroyed. You wonder why you can't hear anything outside?" I turn sideways to face him and the sword. "When you chose to destroy yourself all those years ago, did you not think to now? What would happen? What you would do? Obviously not." I turn back to the sword and step forwards. I lift my right hand to the hilt and let it rest there. Even Tom has stopped speaking. I can hear the older students trying to calm the younger ones down in the background. I must be something, standing there. Do I dare? 'Take up the sword that stands before you and kill him! He has no heir-if you kill him now, evil shall never strike here again!' Helena is floating before me, pleading. "Even if you do take up the sword, you cannot hurt me. You may try, though. But you will only be able to watch as I murder everyone and everything. When I'm done with them, I'll make you pay…" Hearing those words makes something previously hidden in me spring forth. I don't think twice.

I grip the hilt of the sword with both hands, then pull it upwards. A bright light blinds me and my vision goes white. I hear Helena say once last thing. 'You have accepted your fate! May the Gods look down upon you with Pride, young one! Now, become that power you seek inside you! Become…Dragon's Fire!'

White. I hear nothing, see nothing. I can't even think. I'm just drifting.

'…You have accepted the quest of the Gods. You are still alive, but we had to…make some adjustments. The body you were born with was flawed. We fixed it. The Ritual is almost complete. Accept your Fate, Animagus. Go back to the Land from which you come, and slay the one who threatens all which exists. Go now, and accept the Fire that burns within you. GO.'

…Hear my words. You have been remade. Yes, you are coming back to yourself. It is I, the Creator of All. People of your planet may call me God. Surprised? I can reach even the most simplest of Creatures. But your kind, Man, has forgotten their place in the world. They are ruining everything I have tried to strive for…but enough of that. You, on the other hand, have something to do. Wake, and discover your true power. Helena has combined with you. Combine with her to become what is known only as 'Dragon's Fire'. Leave here, and return to your world. Go.

One Hour Remains

Darkness. I can see nothing, but I can hear things. "I have won! See how the one who tried to save you all has failed. As the Texts" I hear something being broken. "SAID, I am the TRUE MASTER!" What even happened to me? I feel off…really off. 'That's because you have accepted the Gods' quest. Surprised? I have combined with you. Stand, and face the one who had destroyed the Texts. Do so, and take up the Sword that is lying beside you.' My eyes open, and the first thing I notice is Tom standing in front of me, the Texts at his feet, ripped to shreds.

…..I just found that…Maybe I can fix it….Wait….why can't I think clearly? I manage to stand, then notice something. I'm covered in scales. Blood-red scales. What? I then look down and see claws. Black as night claws where my toes where. I flex them, making clicks as they hit the marble. Cool. This is interesting. I then feel something on my back, and I turn. Only to see wings. Dragon wings. I flap them, creating gusts as I do so. ….So….what happened to me exactly? 'You are human no longer.' I can see that. 'I know. You have become a god-like entity. Called Dragonus. This form has not been seen for hundreds of years. Only one other person has been allowed to become Dragonus. That person's name has been lost to time. Look at yourself!' I do, then I notice the object lying at my feet. Bending down, I pick up the object, which feels right in my hands.

….What is this? 'It is only known as Dragon's Fire. It once was your sword, now, it is a weapon of destruction. Only you may wield it. The Texts have been broken, but you can repair the book, and use its magic to use spells that have not been seen for ages. Go, and show yourself to all who stand in this room.' I look at the sword in my hand. Then, I lower it, and turn around.

I must look like something out of the books everyone has for their classes. I then swing Dragon's Fire, and flames fly as I do so. This weapon I hold in my hand is filled with magic. "What?" I haven't raised my head yet, but People have figured out what happened to me. Only teachers, though. "What…." "Is that…." Then someone says one word. "Dragonus!" I then lift my gigantic head, and all everyone can do is stare at me.

Then Thompson breaks the silence. "Well done," I hear slow clapping and I swing my head to face him walking towards me. "You actually did it. When you pulled that sword out of that stone, you transformed yourself. Into this." He gestures in my direction. "What you see before you, has not been seen for hundreds of years. This beast is called 'Dragonus'. I wouldn't try anything, because the Minister has been wanting you for a long time. Just lay down the sword, and let us deal with you personally." "NEVER!" If you think I'm going to do that, you're wrong. So wrong. With a roar of anger, I swing at Thomson with my free hand.

Only to feel pain everywhere. I've dropped the sword. Make it stop….can't….function…hurts…..can't think straight…. "Had enough?" I only have a few seconds of vision, Thompson is standing before me, people behind him. Then one of them raises their hands.

'What are you doing? Wake!' "Get away from her. Now." 'Oh. It's you. The Angel. It's too late, the Ministry has your sister. Nothing can save her now.' "We'll see about that."

… "Interesting how much a Dragon can take. She hasn't awoken yet?" "No. She is close." "Do whatever it takes. I want to become a Dragon." "As you wish."

Darkness. I'm chained to something. I hear some kind of noise around me. It sounds terrifying. "…..Oh no…..what have they done to you?! They've stripped the very flesh off of you! During the night, you transformed into a human….Be thankful you cannot feel anything. Fudge has gone mad trying to become a Dragon. He tortured you, beyond what anyone should be. Someone is in this cell with you, and has been caring for you. Wake, and discover the horrors of your prison. Do not be ashamed for what has happened, dear sister, only strive for freedom. I will leave you now, and be among the living to help you. Wake, and discover where you are. Wake, and reclaim what has been lost."

"If there was only some way to help you…I have tried everything…" "Ay! Quiet in there!" "I can't help it. I'm trying to save this girl." "…Say… isn't that the one who the Minister tortured? God….how is she alive?" "Fate. And a few other things."

Blood. Straw. Chains. Pain. Some animal crying. "She won't stop. I've tried everything…" A woman's voice. "Let her stop on her own." A man's. I do stop eventually, and I can think clearly. …..What….happened to me…..I…..I feel so weak…..and….ill….who…..A woman is above me. "At last. You've been delirious for quite some time. I've been taking care of you. My name is Diana. There's a guard who has been helping me." "….Where….." "You're in Azkaban. Of all places. Someone like you…" She shakes her head and disappears from my view. I'm lying on straw that clearly hasn't been cleaned in a few weeks, maybe years. I have no idea what I'm wearing.

After some time, I sit up. First thing I notice is that I'm chained to a wall. "…How did I go from being this close to defeating Tom to this? It doesn't make any sense!" "…What did you say?" Diana is kneeling in front of me. "Jason, come in here." I've discovered that this cell I'm in isn't very large. One corner is to sleep in. Another is to eat and drink in. Another corner is mine, and the one corner I haven't mentioned yet is…well, you probably figured it out. It's also mine, because I'm chained, and only can get to that corner and the one I sleep in. I've had worse, though. Straw covers the dirt floor, but no matter how clean I try to be, it's impossible. Previous occupants had no hygiene or something, because you can't ignore the smell of this cell. Honestly, it smells like something died. Add that to the feeling of hopelessness and despair, and you'll go crazy. Fudge's cronies are the guards, and they have a very short fuse. Say anything to them, and they'll yell at you. Some of them are here because they were forced to. Like Jason. He has a family, but Fudge sought him out and took him from his house. Now, he's forced to work for him.

There's very little light in here. Also, I can't remember the last time I ate something. I've learnt that Thompson was working for Fudge, and even Tom tried to stop him from taking me away. Why? I have no answer to that. I've also learnt that I've been here for a week. Azkaban is like Auschwitz, the death camp for people in WW2. Death Eaters and Dementors roam the prison, waiting to pounce on you. Azkaban is the Magic-Prison. Hundreds of people have died behind its walls. Only a few people have escaped. I intend to be one of them.


	38. Chapter 33-Broken (VIOLENCE WARNING)

Broken

Azkaban

Cell Number 214

They Still haven't fed me…are they Trying to kill me? At least I've been left alone. For now. I'm lying on my back, looking up into the endless dark ceiling above me. There's always this…fear in the back of my mind. That I'm going to be broken or go insane…What was that? Hearing something, I sit up and look towards the iron door that marks the entrance to the cell I'm in. They took Diana away, and I haven't seen her since yesterday. That worries me. Someone is standing at the door, looking at me. He grins. "About time you woke up. Fudge wants to see you. I know you're human, but I have come up with something to force you to transform back into a beast…" He steps back and kick the door open. I stand and start to back away from the man. "Oh, no you don't." I'm in a corner, my mind frantically trying to figure out how to get past him. He starts towards me, and my terror escalates. "I don't want to hurt you…but it looks like I may have to." He stops in front of me. I force myself to calm down. "…Why am I even here?" I force myself to look the man in the eyes. "I did nothing. And yet he wants to do things to me? Because of what I became? I was trying to defeat the one who's been attacking them, and this is how he repays me? By sending me here so he can experiment on me?" The man says nothing, only stepping back to look at me. "I am sorry," He says, making a hand into a fist and cocking it back, "But this is for your own good." His fist then comes out of nowhere. I hear something crack and I fall, blood trickling out of my mouth and my world goes away.

"Is she awake?" "Just give her some time, please!" Someone sighs. "Jason, let me tell you something. This is for my benefit. Only mine. I do not care if a girl goes insane because of what I am doing to her. I only care to become Dragonus myself. I have made the proper arrangements….now…." ….where am I….ow….is that blood? Who is that in front of….no….no….he's going to-

I hate needles. I hate them with a passion. "You shouldn't be awake." Morgan? "It is I. I have softened your mind. You cannot feel anything, and be grateful that you cannot." Why? "Fudge has figured out how to force you to transform. You have lost so much lifeblood….no!"

"Thought your sister could save you? Think again." Pain from out of nowhere. Something screams, and it's not human. It's animal. "Oh yes, I figured out how to make you transform. You are human no longer. Awaken, and discover what I have in store for you." Blood. Lots of it. It's in the air, and the smell of it is driving me nuts. Which means I'm some sort of carnivore. But what? The voice speaks again. "I made you sister regret ever coming back from the dead to save you. Oh, spirits cannot die, but I made her wish she could." I lift my head and strain against my bonds. Only to fall back against the wall. The man who punched me is standing before me, looking uncomfortable. "You deserved this. I've heard that wolves drink each other's' piss. Let's see if they drink human's." …Drink each…oh….Don't freak out….I've gone through worse, it may seem bad, it may make me feral, but I'll still be alive. It's just water anyway. Now I know why he's naked. Being an animal at the moment, humans being nude doesn't bother me. Being pissed on…..you can't get used to that.

After five minutes of being humiliated, he steps back and shakes his 'friend'. The man then turns and walks off. I'm against the wall, surrounded by a certain yellow-colored liquid. ….I'm alive. I will get through this. I lift my head and glare at the man responsible for all of this. "It will only get worse. Remember when you were branded?" Fudge takes something off of a blood-soaked table, and heads towards me. I'm still chained to the wall, and once I realize what he's going to do, my mind goes blank.

"This brand is to mark you as dangerous. Even if you managed to escape, Magic-kind would try to kill you. Stay still!" Fudge has several of his men holding me down, I'm trying my best not to be branded a second time. I WON'T HAVE IT! I WON'T! I-red hot pain consumes me. My vision goes black, white, and then red. I feel pressure on my right paw, and then it goes away. After a few seconds, I open my eyes, and to see what was once Rachel's symbol. It's gone. Covered by a brand which only certain animals get. Animals who are doomed to be tested on. Animals who were like me, taken from their families and classrooms by Fudge himself. Animals who are broken and released back into society. The Damned. No, really- that's what they're called.

Fudge then picks me up by my neck and carries me over to another animal who is inside a locked room. He sets me down and I notice that the animal in front of me is a canine as well. He then leaves. The animal in front of me sits up, and looks at me. "I know you…all of us know you…" He then turns and howls. Animals answer and soon I'm surrounded by animals in various degrees of sanity. "We are The Damned. The ones who were taken. You have joined us, why, we have no idea. I never wanted to see this day-let me look at you." The wolf stands and walks around me, only pausing to sniff my brand. "Yes," He growls, "This is where that symbol was. Don't try looking for it. It's gone. Hurts, doesn't it?" I nod, unable to say anything. "My name is Quail, and this is our personal Hell. Fudge has wanted to become Dragonus for a long time. You are just this close to snapping. We would leave you be, but we have to stick together to survive. Follow me, if you can." Quail turns and starts to head off towards a room away from the others.

I see shiny things….good God. I'm staring at lots of gold and silver. Amongst it all are weapons and war items. The only one I'm paying any attention to is a certain sword up on a wall. A whine escapes me and I strain towards the wall. Quail stops me with his teeth. "What? Are you mad? That's a human item!" I stop struggling and turn to face him. "That 'item' is my Sword. I have to get it, because I can become human again. It repels all evil. Including curses." Quail lets me go and I lunge at the wall.

"…..I guess you were right. You are no longer a canine…" A flash of metal. …Well…I'm human again…but I've changed. Quail is sitting in front of me, looking interested. "Now that you have become human again, you might be able to take on Fudge. Will you do this? For all of us?" "I will," I swear, getting to my feet, "But not as a human." I then notice The Damned are around me, looking at me like I'm their savior or something. My sword is glowing, and my sanity returns for just a moment. I feel power rise up within me, and I feel unstoppable. "I…I am….." I feel myself transform into the very thing Fudge wants to become. "Dragonus!"

My roar of triumph echoes throughout Azkaban. I hear others echoing after me and I lift my transformed sword to the sky, or to at least the never-ending ceiling. Dragon's Fire emits a fiery glow and sparks fly as I swing it. "Now," I roar, "Let us take back what has been lost, and seek our revenge!" The Damned roar as well, and I lead them on a rampage.


	39. Chapter 34- Beasts of Azkaban

Beasts of Azkaban

Azkaban, Testing Area Corridor

February 3rd, 2015

I've actually been in Azkaban for a long time. Past my 16th birthday, in fact. Yet another reason to get out of this Hellhole. I have a feeling that what I did will be told for many years to come.

After breaking the door that leads to the Testing Area, I scare off the scientists and break all of the cages. All of the captives are in various stages of being cursed, and some of them want to die. I don't want to be cruel to them, but I know that they can be cured, and I tell them that. "There is a cure for all of you. Come with me, help me escape, and I will help you." One animal comes up to me. "Is that Ring able to help us?" I look down at him, then nod. "Yes. It will help us greatly." I turn to Quail and his friends. "Find the others. I'm saving everyone."

1:00 A.M.

The Main Corridor

Azkaban

With my claws, I shred the wooden doors that mark the entrance to the main area of Azkaban. Pieces of wood fly everywhere, and the people in the cells lining the hallway come to the front of their cells. "Who is that?" "It looks like a Dragon!" "But Dragons are supposed to be dead!" "I know!" "I heard someone came in here on August 7th of last year. Maybe it's her." "That Ring! Only she wore it! It must be her!" I look for Diana, and finally spot her clinging to one of the cell doors. She looks horrible. Fueled by anger, I move over to the cell, and force it open with my powerful arms. I then speak to her. "…What did they do to you?" Diana gasps and steps backwards. The people in the cell with her stare at me with mixed emotions. "I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'm trying to escape." One man laughs sarcastically and steps forwards. "You do not think we have already tried to escape, Dragon? The ones who did were hunted down and killed! We shun all who made it worse for us. You have come far, but you cannot escape. When they catch you, you'll wish you had never been born, Dragon!" I growl. "I can at least try. I have to get back to Hogwarts and finish what was started before I was even born. Before Rachel was ever born. And before Hogwarts was even an idea in someone's head. With this," I swing Dragon's Fire, "Sword, I am unstoppable!" I then turn and charge at the main doors.

CCCRRRAAAACCCKKKKKK.

?

?

….seagulls…..the sounds of waves crashing against a shoreline….rain…thunder and lightning….far off voices…..someone looking down at me, worried…. "You're lucky we found you…rest. My family and I will help you."

…Where am I….I'm not in Azkaban….I must of escaped….I ran towards the entrance gate…I must of fell into the ocean, and drifted to somewhere…but where exactly? "Oh thank God. You're alive." …Rachel? "It is I. Do not worry. You are in the House of Nash, your family in Ireland. You are safe." …My mom did say that I had family here….Dwyer is considered a Saint here… "Yes. Your family is well known, and they have kept you here in secret. Wake, and reclaim what has been lost to you." I then remember what Fudge did to me. …Rachel- "I know. My symbol is returning. That brand on your hand is fading, but you will have it forever. Meanwhile, Fudge has taken over everything. I don't even know how long I can speak with you….he's been watching me. All of us, in fact. Fudge has declared you Exiled. Your family here knows the dangers of helping you, but they will do so at any costs. They have also sent word to your mother and father in America of what has happened to you. Don't fear for them, they are protected. You, on the other hand, have a long journey ahead of you. You must return to the Magic- World, find your friends, and save all of us." ….No. I'm done fighting. I'm tired of nearly dying every other day, I'm tired of being unconscious more than I'm awake, and I'm tired of everyone looking to me to save them. I. Am. Done. "Don't say that. You have been through Hell for more than three months. What happened to you has reflected to your way of thinking. Like I said. Because you are exiled, you have lost the ability to use magic and appreciate. But you are still an Animagui. Wake, recover what has been lost to you, and come to the thicket of woods behind your family's home. Wait, for I will find you. I must prepare for the inevitable. The time has come for you to accept your destiny in life. When you are well enough, seek me in the woods. Find me, and begin your training. The sword you now wield was my sword, and your sword, but it is Helena's sword now. That sword has reached its forging day, it has regained everything it had the day she died. The Ritual I did added more power to the blade. It now glows with a fierce brightness, one only matched by the Master Sword. The blade that James carries still. Wake, and find me."

Torches. There are so many of them….wait….am I….in a bed? It feels nice. Finally, I can feel at peace. No, it isn't over yet. Once I defeat Fudge and Tom….then I can rest…I look around my resting place. Someone has their back to me, talking to someone hidden in the shadows. I can just make out their conversation. "No! I told you five times, and I'll say it once more. She is family! Even if she is American! You saw her mother when she came here with her father's boss, didn't you?" A deep, manly voice answers. "Yes. But Mary, I won't put our….okay, fine. She can stay. Until I say otherwise." Then the man steps out from the shadows, and notices me. "You're awake." The woman who I assume is Mary turns as well.

I'm surrounded by a whole side of my family that I didn't even know existed. People of all ages, young and old are nearby me. To be honest, I'm freaked out. …Great. All this and I'm still not over my anxiety problem? I need help. I'm sitting up in the bed, wondering what exactly happened to me, and where I am.

"You have been sent to us from afar, child. You must be overburdened by your task. Come, sit with me. Let us talk." It's been a few hours since I woke up. There is a total of twenty people in this house. Brian is the man who was talking to Mary. He's the 'man of the house'. Mary is his wife, and took care of me after her and Brian found me lying on the beach that's nearby their homestead. Then there is Grandma. Her actual name is Beatrice, but when she talked to me for the first time, she told me to call her Grandma, and she also told me this. "Your Great-Grandmother told me about you. She's a Nash as well, and I'm her sister…well, twice removed. But still. I welcome you into your ancestral family home. You have come here even though you did not plan to. When you collided into the main gate of Azkaban, you must have knocked yourself senseless somehow. When Mary and Brian found you…" The frail-looking old woman shakes her head, then looks at me. "Let us talk. Come and sit with me." I walk across the open room and sit in front of the old lady on the rug flooring, the fireplace roaring nearby.

"Do you want to know something?" I stop looking around me in pure amazement. I then utter my first words since my arrival. "Know what?" As I speak, I hear something in those words: defeat. Grandma notices and looks at me sadly. "You have been through a lot haven't you? Everyone expects you to save them, and what do you get? Almost nothing in return." I think she senses the sudden loss that I'm feeling. Even though I don't know her that well, she's still family. To my surprise, Grandma holds her arms out. "Come here." I'm not ashamed of what I do next. Not at all.

I stand and walk over to my grandmother-across-the-sea, sit down on her lap, and look at her. "…What do I do? Everyone expects me to save them, but after what happened…" Beatrice nods, and speaks. "What happened in the past must stay in the past. What you do now, must depend on your actions. If you choose to not fight no longer, then lots of lives are hanging on a thread. If you do choose to fight, then you risk your life. It all depends on you. What will you choose?" Unable to decide, I bury my face in my hands for a few minutes. After a few seconds of lifting my head, I notice something hanging on a wall.

Something…familiar.


	40. Chapter 35- Fighting Irish

Fighting Irish

The House of Nash

Somewhere in Ireland, March 12th, 2015

I stand, and walk over to this 'object'. It's a shield of some sort, but I've never seen it before. "Ah, you've noticed the family shield." Beatrice is standing beside me, gazing at the shield as well. Gold surrounds it. A horse is the centerpiece, pure white. I reach out towards it, but I let my hand hover over it. "Go ahead." Beatrice guides my hand and places it over the shield. Her hand then moves away and I notice her leave the room. …I'm alone. Whose shield was this? It looks well-preserved…What's this? A note? Hmm….it says…. 'To whoever finds this note: I who wrote this am the owner of this shield. It will belong to the House of Nash for as long as the line continues. My name is Michael Dwyer, and I plan to marry one of the Nash females soon. I gave our country independence, and I shall expect many great things from my future ancestors.' …He wrote this? I take the time-weathered shield down from its mantle and feel the metal against my hands. I then lift it to the light that hangs above me. Something happens-a high pitched noise, a flash of light, and then nothing.

The House

April 5th, 2015

...What just happened? Where am I…why am I back home? This doesn't make any sense. I shouldn't be here. I should be back in Ireland... Does the shield have some kind of unknown power? I'm in the woods behind my house, staring up into the sky. Sitting up, I notice the shield lying a few inches away from me. I reach over and pick it up, feeling it's cold metal against my hands. Standing, I look towards my house, then down at the shield. "You better have a good explanation for this, Dwyer." Still confused out of my mind, I sling Dwyer's shield onto my back and start to walk forwards. Only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

Why now? When I can't break it…wait…I unsling the shield and hold it up to the barrier. Noticing the barrier is reacting, I step forwards, and pass it.

Two people are staring at me. Actually, it's a lot more than two people. I should have everything, but I only have the shield and the ring and my watch. Nothing else. I'm still in the woods, but I guess the crowd gathered in my yard can see me. "What are you doing down there? Come up here so we can talk to you-we don't have much time." A shaded figure is standing above me, and in the dying sun, I realize the figure is my cousin, Austin. "…Austin? How did you get here? Why is everyone staring at me? And how did I get here-I'm not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be fighting off the evilest wizard of all time, and I'm back here?! There must be some explanation for this…" Austin smiles at me and shakes his head. "You must be really confused. Come on, I'll tell you on the way." He helps me up out of the ravine and starts to run away from me. I follow him, all the while yelling at him, "Where are we going?" "You'll see!" He yells back over his shoulder.

I emerge from the woods only to find most of my family gathered around a fire pit. I stand there, letting them take in my condition, then I walk forwards.

I walk past my other cousins, some of which are wizards and witches. I feel them staring at me as I pass, and I turn. Chris, a red-headed, blue-eyed twenty-something-year old that wouldn't look out of place in Britain stands and walks over to me. I have to gaze up at him.

"Took your time getting back home. What have you been doing to get like this?" Chris gestures towards me, and I guess he means how I look. "What have I been doing? Trying not to get killed. Fighting to rid the world of evil. Having to do things I never want to do again. That is what I have been doing. Chris-I envy you. You live a sheltered life, with not a care in the world for anything I have cared for." I walk up to Chris and take the shield off of my back. "All I have is the clothes on my back, the Ring, my watch, and this shield. I have nothing else. Pity me if you want, but I am going back." I hear astonished voices and I turn to face all of my family. "Oh yes, I am going back to Ireland. I have to go back." I hold up Dwyer's shield and the light catches it. "Don't you all see? I need to go back. I have to return. If I don't…" I stop talking and look up towards my house. I haven't seen it in over a year.

I just want all of this to stop. So I can actually live a normal life. …But how? I'm beginning to feel as if this is all taking its toll on me. …What can I even do at this point? I don't know how long I stare in the direction of my house. What I do know is that besides my family, I have friends on the other side of the world who are thinking about me. Don't you worry. I'll be back. I don't know when. But I will be back. And when I do return, all of you can stand by my side. I then turn back towards my family, only to notice two people.

….I….Where have I been for the past year? Not at home, but on the other side of the world, in Britain. I'm still holding the shield when I see two people I haven't seen in awhile. My mother and father.

I drop the shield and walk over to them. I say nothing, but just look up at them. A few seconds pass, then my father lifts his hand up to my face. "What has happened to you?" "Lots of things. Things that never should have happened. I don't want you to get involved. Let me leave. I need to go back. I have to defeat Tom, it's my destiny to." My father then puts his hands on my shoulders. "You have been through so much…you are not who I saw so long ago…very well. I permit you to go and do what you think is right." He then steps back and my mother comes to me. "…You have not been home in a long time. Is your brother safe?" "Yes. Bryce is fine. Don't worry about me. I have my own problems to worry about." I then stand there, then turn, and walk away, towards my grandmother.

When I reach her, I sit down on the rock next to her. "You came back. After all this time…Did Beatrice speak with you?" I nod. "She did. Also, there was this," I lift Dwyer's shield up onto the rock for my grandmother to see. My great-grandmother comes over and looks at it. My grandmother sits up as straight as she can, and reaches out towards the shield. I hand it to her and she takes it, marveling at it. "…This is…Dwyer's shield….where did you…" "It was in the House of Nash. How did I know? Because I was there. I know you are wondering about this-I'll tell you when I have time. What I will tell you is this-I had a sword. Its name was Dragon's Fire, and it was a sword that was used back in the 1200s, and still exists. There is a person named Helena, and she is our ancestor. She owned the sword, and died. She chose me to wield her sword. After a ceremony, her sword was restored, actually, it gained its full power.

"When I found a sword in our woods a year ago, that was Dragon's Fire, but it was stripped of its power, almost completely. This sword was called Brenda. Six months ago, or was it more than that…A ghost came to me in my sleep. She said that I was chosen for something, and the ghost told me to get outside and to go to the Forbidden Forest. I shifted into a bird and flew out the open window. When I entered the Forest, the ghost was waiting for me. She told me to follow her, so I did. After an hour, we came upon a clearing. I felt ancient magic around me and I had this feeling to unsheathe my sword. So I did, and after a ritual, Brenda was transformed into the sword that the ghost had wielded during the Great War. The ghost was Rachel, and the sword's name was now The Sword of The Raven.

"This sword was now in its second form. After some freakish events, like getting sent to 1429, my horse attacking me, fighting another shape-shifter; I returned to Rachel's time, 1423. After going to the Stables to get my horse, and after some events, I entered the Great Hall," I stop speaking, noticing all of my family watching me with sudden interest. Then my great-grandmother nods. "Go on. We all need to hear your tale." I then continue to speak. "I entered the Great Hall because I had heard about these Stained-Glass windows at the back that supposedly had my face on them. After telling a friend of mine to stay outside until further notice, I stepped up to the twin doors, and pushed them open. I thought the Great Hall was completely empty, but I was wrong. It was completely full of people.

"I was so shocked at seeing everyone staring at me that my mind went blank for a few moments. Then I began to walk slowly towards the back. Once I reached the Teacher's Table, I nodded to them, then went behind it, and saw seven windows. Seven windows for seven tapestries. Then I noticed a ruined cloth. I pulled it, and behind the cloth was another stained-glass window. Covered in dust. But when I wiped some of the dust off with my hand, the window was as clean as the others. This was the eighth tapestry. Long thought to be lost, but its stained-glass equivalent was right in front of me.

"After that, I gave a huge speech to everyone in the room. I was up on a lone table, everyone looking up at me, and I showed them the sword, and the shield that was its counter piece, the Hogwarts Shield. I believe that Dwyer's Shield and the Hogwarts Shield can be combined but I need to get it back first. Anyway, after I gave my speech, Rachel showed up out of nowhere, along with her Teacher, Dublin. They trained me for 10 minutes, but it was interrupted.

"By who you ask? Only the most feared Dark Lord since Abelson Riddle, who I killed to save the past. He is still out there, possibly still at Hogwarts, which is why I need to get back there as soon as possible. Tom broke my right arm, and after passing out, I found myself lying in a cot outside. After making my way up to the Great Hall once more, a Slytherin student named Draco helped me heal my arm. I then grabbed my sword and shield, which were still on the table. Draco wanted to know how all of this started. So I told him to find everyone and to bring them to the Great Hall. Five minutes later, he had done what I had asked him to, and I told them of how I was sent into the past the first time. Then I noticed that a certain part of the tiled floor was colored differently. And that it had grass growing out of it and it was cracked. Walking over to it, I knelt in front of the cracked tile, and lifted some of it. Seeing a vague shape under the tile, I removed the rest of the tile, only to see a book in the ground. I lifted the book out of the hole and let it rest on my lap. I then opened the book, noticing that it was covered in dust. And these words appeared on the left inside cover, 'This Book was laid to rest here on the First Month, the Twentieth Day, in the year of Our Lord, Twelve-Hundred and Two. To whoever finds this Book, whoever and whenever finds it, These Texts shall only be revealed when this spot is threatened by an evil being. Only one who is worthy shall lift this Stone. One who bears this Marking.' Then Rachel's symbol slowly appeared below the faded writing, and I put my hand on the page, directly above the symbol. Then a bright light surrounded me, and when I could see again, a spirit was floating above me, dressed in furs. This was Helena, the girl I told you a little about. She told me to come to the back of the Great Hall, but before that, she freaked out over being the last one of her followers. After she recovered, she flew to the back of the Great Hall and began doing things. A while later, I stood in front of a sword, wondering if I should pull it or not. Then I heard Tom's voice behind me. He claimed to have killed everyone outside, and that did it for me. In one solid motion, I stepped forwards, gripped the hilt of the sword with both hands, and pulled upwards.

"I freed the sword from its resting place, but in doing so, I also freed the spirit trapped within. The sword was Dragon's Fire. The very one that Helena had held in her hands. The spirit was called Dragonus. He was a very powerful spirit, and I heard him speak only one to me. 'Good luck.' After that, I saw things, heard things, saw people who were near to me who had died-yes, I saw your mother. Your grandfather, your sister, and I saw my sister as well. I believe that she is around here somewhere. And…then I was back. But not in my body. I had become Dragonus himself.

"After standing and picking up the sword and shield that laid at my clawed-feet, I stood, and advanced towards Tom. Before I could reach him, the doors flew open again, only to reveal Thompson and almost the entire Ministry of Magic. They captured me and sometime later, I awoke to find myself in Azkaban. As a human. That's where I have been for the longest time. After Fudge tested me, he branded me with the Mark of the Damned, and threw me into a room with the others. The supposed leader, Quail, showed me a room with weapons, but then I spotted it. Dragon's Fire- the idiots put my sword right where I could reach it. I threw myself against the wall, and my sword fell to the ground. As soon as I touched it, I was a human. After Quail had gathered his group, I shifted into Dragonus once more, and I lead the Beasts of Azkaban on a rampage.

"I freed everyone, then ran towards the main door. The next thing I remember is a woman's voice speaking to me. Then I was inside the House of Nash. What I had on me is what you see now. After I had a panic attack, Beatrice took me aside and talked to me. She then showed me Dwyer's Shield. I took it down from its resting place on the wall, lifted it to the light, and came here. Austin found me down there," I gesture down towards the woods, "And here I am." Austin comes up to me and whispers that he's found something. I turn to him. "What did you find?" "It's this circular stone thing….it feels really magical. I think you can go back. Follow me."

I reenter the woods, and a few minutes later, I come upon the circular stones. Austin was right-it does feel really magical here. Like it's something sacred or something. Austin stops in front of it and I steps forwards. "Wait." Austin is standing there, looking forlorn. He comes up to me and puts his hand on my shoulders. "Good luck. You're going to need it." I look up at him. Then I step back, causing his hands to drop at his sides, and walk backwards. I feel the ground shift from forest undergrowth to stone. I stop and look down, only to feel myself rising into the air. I snap my head up to see Austin raising his left hand in farewell, then I lift my head to the sky and feel myself rise towards the sky. Then I'm gone.


	41. Chapter 36-Destiny Calls (SS Track FYI)

Destiny Calls

The House of Nash

4-16-15

I'm back in Ireland. It's late, and the sun is setting. I realize that I'm deep within a patch of woods. Then I hear something crack. "Hello?" Someone answers me. "At last- I never thought you would come." I turn. It's Rachel. And she is holding my sword.

I walk forwards, until I'm in front of her. "Rachel…I…" She smiles at me. "Don't blame yourself. You must train. Take up your sword, and we will begin." Rachel holds out my sword to me and with trembling hands, place them over the cold metal. I then grasp the hilt and Rachel drops her hands. Helena? "It is I. Welcome back." 'You spoke with them?' I did. I didn't think that I'd see you again. 'You will see me again, but now you must train. Take up your sword, renew the bond. I will see you soon.' "Do as she says. The sooner we bond, the better." Alright. Time to start taking back what has been lost. Still holding the sword, I lift it towards the darkening sky, and jab it upwards. Instantly, the bond is renewed between Helena and me. I lower my sword and look at Rachel. Then I swing my sword a few times, then sheath it. My hand is still grasping the hilt, and it feels alive. Rachel then holds out her hand, and a golden weapon appears. She twirls it around and then jabs it towards me. I call up a shield to defend myself and the sound of metal striking magic cuts through the noise of the forest.

"Unsheathe thy sword, Animagus. Let us see if you can defeat me." "Are we going to train?" Rachel nods. "Yes." I step back, unsheathe Dragon's Fire and Dwyer's Shield, raise my sword, and advance towards Rachel, who has a sword of her own. At the last second I lunge forwards, and we begin.

I train for a month. No one knows I am out here. I become stronger, and I can perform any attack with ease. I can shift into any animal wherever and whenever I want to. I can even shift in mid-attack. Finally, Rachel deems me to be ready. "But I have one final test for you-save these people. Then you may return to the present and start on your journey. Go." Then she lifts her arms and-

Somewhere in Germany

January 20th, 1944

…Where am I? Rachel? 'You are in the past. This is your final test. Save people who are treated like animals, and you may come home. You may use anything on you at the moment. If things are taken from you, they will come back to you. But be careful-you can still be injured-you are in Germany. Near Auschwitz. Save those people trapped within its walls. Go.' …Not much I can do…but alright. I stand and walk towards the camp, fighting every instinct to just run away and never look back.

"Stop! Who are you?" A young man in a somewhat familiar outfit rushes towards me, brandishing a gun. He stops in front of me, sides heaving. "What if I didn't tell you?" Then he notices my sword. "Why do you have that?" "What? This?" I unsheathe my sword and point it at him. The man goes pale, coughs, and nods. "Your accent…it sounds…American…" "So?" "We are against America. I don't know who you are, but I have to kill you now." In one fluid motion, he raises his gun, cocks the trigger, and-I slice it in half. He only stares at his half-gun, then slowly raises his gaze to me.

The man's mouth starts moving on its own then he turns and runs away, screaming at the top of his lungs about 'some American'. I watch him get father and farther away, then I lower my gaze to the other half of the gun. I pick it up and use some magic on it to transform the object into a wicked looking dagger. I then sheathe my sword and start messing with the dagger, waiting for the man to come back.

It's not long before he comes back. And he brings friends. Germans. There's about…10. This'll be easy. I unsheathe my sword and walk towards the advancing Germans.

…What….I can't see much of anything. I remember almost nothing except that there were a lot more than 10 Germans. …More like 30….where am I? I then notice that I'm dangling in the air by my wrists, from a chain. I don't know how long I hang there for, in that dark room or wherever I'm being held. But then, after what seems like an entirety, a door opens.

Who is that? Is that the one who hit me? A man in a stained white coat comes up to me. He has a lantern in his hand and he walks around me, holding up the light. "So. You are the one my men captured? An American, nonetheless… My name is Mendel. Dr. Mendel. You may have heard of the experiments I have and are doing on Jews…I always wanted to try them on an American…This is why I have you in here, away from everyone. I wouldn't want to make them any more frightened…than they already are." Mendel opens his coat and I see a glint of silver. I then hear metal on metal and then footsteps coming towards me. He speaks once more. "I know who you are, I know exactly who you are….I always wanted to experiment on a witch….or should I say Animagus?" He knows, he knows….why…no. No. nonononon- He stops in front of me, lifts the lantern up so I can see what he has in his other hand, and whispers to me, "I hope you have some form of God, because you will want him or her to kill you before I leave here tonight." Then, he lifts the scary looking, certain copper-liquid colored dagger, and swings.

….Help…..someone…..please….

I'm lying on straw. I feel an overwhelming sense of pain but it seems distant. I cannot think properly and I don't even try to. Someone else does it for me. '…..What has he done to you? Even Jesus Himself wants to harm Mendel for his treatment of you. But he cannot enter these grounds. Neither can I-these ground have seen so much suffering and has soaked up so much blood and gore….so of it is yours-I will not tell you of what that bastard has done to you. I have spoken with Rachel and she plans to make you return. Hopefully soon-someone is coming…who is that? "Hello Angel of the Heavens. This is your sister? The one who died and lived? Yes? Very good. Then I can experiment on you as well. Come here."

Flee! Flee while you still can! Rachel is waiting for you-Go!

I suddenly find out that I can spirit-travel. Spirit-traveling is when you are separate from your body. You can go anywhere and whenever you want. Heeding Morgan's words, I flee. Flee from the unbearable torture and from the past. I then enter the present, where Rachel is waiting for me. "I must call your body back. Your sister has risked her life for you. Once you are safe, then she will come. There is no time to waste-be still." Rachel then says words that I cannot begin to comprehend and-

…What…I'm…back…right? I must be….Sunlight. I'm lying on a pile of leaves, looking up at a canopy of leaves above me. People are hovering above me, I only recognize one. "Dwyer." He nods and helps me to my feet. "You found my shield. May I see it?" "Of course." I reach behind me, pull the shield off of me, and hand it to Dwyer. His face lights up as he gazes at the shield he wore into battle. Then Dwyer gazes up at me. "I thank you," he says, "For letting me gaze upon my shield. But it must be combined with the other Shield…" "But you cannot do it, Dwyer. Only I can." I know that voice. I spin, and see an old man in a white robe standing before me, Rachel at his side. "Dublin. What happened to you?" He shakes his head and begins to limp towards me. "That is not your concern, but combining the two shields is." Dublin reaches me and turns to Rachel. "Give me the other shield." She does as he asks and Dublin tells me to come with Dwyer's shield. Dwyer hands the object back to me and I walk up to Dublin. "This will be the last time in a long while that you will see the Hogwarts Shield in its former glory. Give me the other shield. I cannot waste any more time that has been lost." I do as he says and he kneels before me, uttering words that make the two shields float in the air before the both of us. His uttering becomes more frantic, and slowly, the two shields merge into one.

It falls at my feet with a muffled clang. Speechless, I bend down and pick up the transformed shield, gazing at it. It now glows with a fierce white light, I swear that it seems to glow brighter when I move my sword towards it. "Now," Dublin appears frailer and I start to move towards him, worried, but he holds up a shaking hand. "I must return you to your former self. Before you were healed. Don't move." Wondering what Dublin means by 'former self' I can only watch as Dublin raises his robe-covered arms, says some words, and falls to the grass.

What. What even happened to me? Where am I? …That's strange, I don't feel any diff…second thought…Why can't I see anything? …I seem to have trouble breathing… I feel as strong…but… "Rise. Transforming you has harmed me. But I did it to save Magic-Kind. Rise, Animagus, rise and accept your fate, for the gods have one last Gift to give you before you set out on your quest." Dublin? …How is he still alive? … I can't see Dublin. Or the grass. Or pretty much anything. I can, however, see my hand when I bring it up to my face. So. This is the old me huh? Welcome back. I almost missed being almost blind… "Dublin. What did you do to me?" I lower my hand and walk towards him, being extremely cautious of my knees, which are deformed once more. Before my transformation, I had bad vision, bad lungs, and the ball of my knees were missing. Now, everything is back.

"Now you know why I have done this to you, do you not?" Dublin is leaning against Rachel, looking so worn out that I feel sorry for him. "…Not really. How am I supposed to fight if I can't see anything? How am I supposed to run? I can't! Not like this." Dublin nods, then pushes away from Rachel. He then hangs his head, sighs, then looks at me. "Very well. If you do not like your disadvantages, I can remove them…but before I do, I want you to see something. Have you ever heard of a substance called the Triforce?" "Is that the golden triangle thing that grants anyone a single wish?" To my surprise, Dublin nods. He then holds up his shaking hands. "Do you wish to gaze upon it? No-you must, for that symbol that you bear has another history, one that is not recorded in the Texts, but in another Great Book." Still holding his hands in the air, Dublin gives some kind of command to Dwyer and my ancestor comes up behind me. "I am sorry," says, Dublin. He suddenly looks sad, though I don't know why. "But this is the only way…Rachel," Rachel advances towards my right side and I unsheathe Dragon's Fire. "What is this? Dublin," "Yes Dublin?" "…Do what you two must." All at once, something makes me open my hand and Dragon's Fire lands in the grass with a muffled thud. I then begin to feel this….emotion….it is so powerful that my mind cannot bear it and I flee from it all, deep within the safety of my mind, while my body falls to the ground beside my sword.

… _Go away…..whoever you are just make this stop….I cannot bear this….._

 _Bear what?_

… _Who is that?_

 _What, you do not know of me? How interesting…Do you not recognize my voice though?_

… _Dragonus?_

 _It is I. I do not know of where we are, floating in the void of the mind, but I must give this to you._

… _Why do I feel like this? What am I feeling?_

 _The memories of the Fallen. The ones who wrote the Texts, and my race, the Dragonmas. We were also shifters, but we could only shift between human and Dragon. We were wiped out by the first Dark Lord, centuries ago. A few of my kind reside in Hyrule, where you have not been, but the one who carries the Blade of Evil's Bane is native. You must go there, ally yourself with the people, and its rival Kingdoms, and then return to Hogwarts after this long ordeal. Only you can do this, Animagus, for it is only you who can wield Dragon's Fire, the Mark of The Raven, and, this may shock you, the Triforce. Tell my kind it is safe to fight once more, then find Helena's people, and tell them of your plight. They will follow you._

 _I didn't ask for all of this._

 _I realize this. Therefore, I will help you. You resided in my body when you woke in the Great Hall. I was there, feeling nothing but anger. And Thompson sensed it. So did Fudge. That is why they captured you in such a horrific manner, because Fudge wanted me. No-do not shy away from your memories of that place._

… _I changed there._

 _Yes. But enough of that. You cannot let it control you. Now, do you understand what has been laid before you?_

… _I…it seems impossible._

 _Nay. Nothing is impossible. Now, you must return to yourself. I shall speak with Dublin of how he…_

… _..Dragonus?_

"Is she…..no…?" "Michael, I suggest you step backwards…" "Why?" I don't feel anything. But something must happen, because I hear an exclamation from Michael. "You could have warned me!" I then hear Dublin chuckle from far away. "But even if I had, you would have not moved in time. Besides, what matters is that she has come back from her mind. Rachel, I sense the great Dragonus. I must speak with him. Can you care for the Animagus and see that she recovers from this?" "Yes."

It has been a few days since I came to myself after speaking with Dragonus. I have somewhat recovered, but I wish to know more about this Triforce. James mentioned it a few times. He said that it was essential to the very foundation of his line. I think I'm beginning to understand what he meant by that. I am still residing in the forest. Something tells me that these are the Lost Woods, a forest that is in Hyrule. No one comes in the area I am, and it is teeming with various wildlife. None of the animals fear me, and I have seen things wandering the woods at night, things crying for someone to save them. Of course, they do not fear Dwyer, and he does not fear them. Dwyer says that they are Stalfos, doomed souls who were lost in the Lost Woods, forever wandering in search of the one who can save them.

It's around ten thirty. The moon is still rising and it is hard to see. Maybe I can use the Stalfos to my advantage…Maybe I can free them. But what if they attack me? ….What if I bore the Triforce…would they react any different? Pondering this, I get up from where I was resting and go of in search of Dublin.

"So, you wish to have the Triforce? For what purpose?" "Well, you said that I needed it, right?" Dublin is standing before me, looking a lot healthier than the last time I saw him. He nods. "Yes. Do you still wish to have its power?" Then I nod. "I do." Dublin nods gravely, then spreads his arms. "Then you shall have your wish Animagus. Or should I call you Demon-Slayer?" "Call me anything you want." "Very well." Dublin raises his head and starts chanting.

A bright flash blinds me and when I can see again, three golden triangles are floating in the air above me. As I stare up at them, they start to turn in circles, spinning closer and closer to each other until before me floats the Triforce; shining.

Then it speaks to me. Welcome. We have come, like you have asked. We only ask of the symbol you bear. "Of course." I step up to the floating triangle, and lay my right hand, palm down, on the one to my right. Yes. You bear the Mark…At last. At long last, we are whole. Raven, hold us to the sky!

I feel a jolt and then I realize that Rachel's symbol is gone. Then I see the huge bird. Holding the Triforce by its talons. And I know what I must do.

I walk forwards, still keeping my right hand towards the Triforce. I look up at it, and when I do, something clicks. …What is this…I feel…whole….Still keeping my hand towards the Triforce, I mentally call out to it, telling it to come to me. And it responds in kind.

The Lost Woods

Outskirts of Hyrule

 _It is time. War is upon all of us-if you can hear me, come to Hyrule Castle. My ancestors are gathering. Yours might be as well._

… _James?_

 _It is you…I…I cannot speak long. Even as I do, this…power is being fed to me through your friends. They may collapse if this goes on much longer. Listen to me. Tom…he went absolutely crazy. All that were able escaped here. Don't worry about me. Or your family or your friends. You must defeat Tom before the moon sets 3 times, or all will be lost._

… _How nuts is he?_

… _More than you can imagine. Hurry-we need you._

 _I will come… I will fight. It has gone on for too long. Tell them that I am back. James, you should see me now._

 _I will. When you get to Hyrule Castle._

 _I will set off at once._

I'm still standing. Right away I notice something different. The Triforce is gone, but then I feel power, wisdom, courage, and this…wild emotion course through me. I raise my right hand. And stare at it.

The Raven's Mark is holding the Triforce. And it's still glowing. Now we have fulfilled our bargain, hurry to the Castle. Time is not on our side. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn. Rachel and Dwyer are restraining a white mare, one that I never thought I'd see again. MASTER! "…Sara…" I drop everything and run.

As I pass Dublin, he nods and my vision returns. My body is healed once more. I ponder on that for one second, but then I'm pressed up against Sara's coat, rejoicing at the return of my friend. Sara bends down and nuzzles me. "I rode night and day to reach you. I keened for you while you were gone. Your sister came and told me that even if I died, I would still be with you. I can run for days and not tire. Jump on my back, and let us bond once again." I step away from Sara and pick up the Shield and Dragon's Fire. Then, with Rachel, Dwyer, and Dublin watching, I step backwards, then run. At the last moment, I leap up and land on Sara's bare back. I guide her with my knees to face the people before me. "Thank you," I say, "For what you have done. I shall never forget this." Then with a yell, I let Sara go into a gallop and we ride out of the Lost Woods. As we exit, I only see plains and fields of grass before me, with rivers and streams and buildings dotting the landscape. _So this is Hyrule Field. Cool._

Hyrule Field

Center of Hyrule

I really have no idea what time it is. That's okay, because I'm with Sara again. That's okay as well. I guess the time is around six. The sun is rising from the east, and its rays bathe Hyrule Field in a golden glow. If only all of this was over…I could enjoy things like this…I am lying against Sara, looking over the area surrounding me. "Is that big thing a castle?" I have no idea what Sara is speaking of until I see it. A castle, surrounded by a moat, ramparts and flags flying. There must be a lot of people around it, but they look like ants from where I am. "Yes. And that is where we need to go." I get up and stretch, then begin to walk down the hill. Sara follows me.

After we get to the bottom of the hill, I climb back on Sara's back and we set off towards Hyrule Castle. As we near it, I cannot help but wonder if this will be either the greatest event that will ever happen, or the biggest loss. _…Now_ this _is a castle. I feel small and not important here…maybe that will change._ I stop Sara in front of the drawbridge, and look back. I see a cloud coming towards me, and it is moving fast. Too fast. Sara bolts underneath me and runs across the drawbridge, leaping the last few feet and landing with the clatter of hoofs on the other side. Not a moment too soon, because an arrow lands within a few inches of my face. Unnerved, Sara and I move away from the entrance and towards what seems to be a massive crowd in the center of the courtyard.


	42. Chapter 37- Tides of War

Tides of War

Hyrule Castle, Main Courtyard

April 22nd, 2015

"So. What do you think of all of this?" I'm against a pillar, looking at James. "What do I think? That this may fail. You saw how crazy Tom was. Even if Lauren was to show up right now, we couldn't fight him. Sure, we could possibly hold him and his army off for a few days, but even at that, our chances of winning this are slim." "Forester." I stop leaning against the pillar and turn to address the person. "…Do I know you?" The man smiles. "Yes. My name is Zant. I have come to seek an alliance with you. Normally, I would be fighting against you, but it seems that we are at war with a Dark Lord. One that has lost his mind, it seems like. Will you allow me to join you?" It seems to be a bad idea at the moment, but what other options do we have? Zant holds out a hand for me to shake and I shake it. "You won't attack anyone?" "No. Why would I do that? We need an army." "So we do." I want to speak about plans, but before I can, I hear hoof beats.

I can see Link and James talking with someone. No wanting to interrupt them, I tell Sara to be quiet as possible and she begins to move across the cobblestone path. As she does that, I reach behind me and wrap a cloak around me, covering everything but my eyes. I then hang my head and with a muffled whisper, tell Sara this, "…Move towards them. But be quiet." The mare beneath me nods and as I feel myself begin to move, I can't help but begin to feel cautious.

"Who is that?" Zant's voice makes me stop talking with James. I then turn to the gate only to see a person riding on a white mare slowly coming towards us. The mare tosses her head, and whinnies. Epona answers her from the stables, and begins to kick at the door of the stall that she is in. She has never behaved like this before, and I wonder if I should go and scold her but before I can think twice, the door breaks in half and out comes Epona, galloping straight for the white mare.

To my surprise, Epona and the white mare stand together, but from their postures, I can tell that they know each other. "Link?" I glance back over my shoulder. James is looking back and forth between me and the horses. "Yes?" James begins to walk forwards and as he moves past me he increases his stride until he is nearly running. I follow him, wondering who this person is.

Looks like Epona knows who I am. Let's see how long it takes them. I sit upon Sara, watching as the two men come closer to me.

We reach the cloaked person. "Who are you, and what do you want?" The person says nothing, only nods, and removes the cloak. "Would you two care to explain what happened after I was taken away?" Shocked, I start to answer the person in front of me, but she slides off of her horse and walks up to me. "…It's you. No wonder Epona recognized you." "She recognized Sara, I was covered by the cloak. Anyway, I hear James speak to me. In my mind-can you explain that?" I shake my head. "No, I can't. Maybe Zelda can." "Zelda can use magic?" "Apparently. She is expecting us. Follow me. I'll show you the way." Without waiting for an answer, I turn around and begin to walk towards the massive doors that lead into the Entrance Hall.

Amazing how it seems like I never left. I wonder what Link means by 'expecting'. Anyway, I suppose I could follow him. Wait a second. "Is that the Coliseum? What is it doing here?" "You noticed." "James! How did you get here?" "I really have no clue. But yes, that is the Coliseum. Tom had taken over most of Magic-Kind, so Hogwarts and the surrounding area was moved here. Don't ask how." While James is speaking to me, Epona begins to make her way towards me, followed by Sara. I can overhear what they are saying. "…is back. I can feel your gratefulness from here." "Yes. Epona, I made a promise. If I die, I can come back. You should do the same." "Perhaps. Maybe you are supposed to come back. Only fate can tell. Come, I'll show you around Hyrule." The horses disperse and James and I head off towards the main part of Hyrule Castle.

Hyrule Castle

Throne Room

Seven p.m.

The second I step into the Throne Room, I notice how amazing it is. I can't get enough of everything. Fountains line the walls, lights are everywhere, glass is the ceiling; the tile is handmade; so many things. Animals of gold and silver line the walkway that leads to the throne. And the person that is sitting at the Throne is one who I haven't seen in a while. "Welcome. Please, come to me. We are now at war, and I have called many allies here tonight. Will you join me?" I cross the room to stand in front of the throne, the woman sitting on it looking down at me. "I will. But before I agree to this, shouldn't you knight me? Just to be safe?" I hear protests from various parts of the room and I realize that the room must be full of people. But everyone calms down when one person rises from his seat. He walks calmly over to me, smiling. When he reaches me, the man kneels before me. To my surprise, the rest of the room does as well. "What…" The man rises. "Draw your sword, and show what you bear. The time has come for all of us to see who you truly are, Demon-Slayer." I know now who the man is in front of me. I unsheathe Dragon's Fire, and am about to attack him when I hear Dragonus. "Stop. He is not the man you saw before. He has taken back his birth-name. Put away your sword." I don't put away my sword, but I do lower it. "If you aren't who you were the last time we met then who are you?" "Hanson. Connor Hanson. I have changed my ways. For now. I have warned everyone here tonight that if they provoke me, I might harm them. Now, I believe that some of our allies have not realized who stand before them. If you could show them…?" I nod, then step forwards.

"…I have no idea who most of you are. Therefore, I feel as if I have to win your trust. Well, if this doesn't do it, then I don't know what will." I show them Dragon's Fire and the Shield (I still haven't named it yet), and then I ask them to clear a certain part of the room. "What you are about to see may either make you hate me or love me. But this is my last resort. I'm assuming that most of you know that I have a symbol on the back of my right hand, but recently, something else was added. The Heraldry." At this, two people come forwards that are robed in ceremonial clothing. "If what you say is true, may we see what you bear?" "You may." I raise my right hand, and turn it to face everyone in the room. And all I hear is people talking outside.

I rise from my throne, gazing down at my people. "People of Hyrule, Skyla, Hydalia, and many other countries, the one who stand before you bears the Triforce. My question is how can you not go mad from owning the Triforce?" The Demon-Slayer turns to me. "I feel completely normal, if you could call doing what I do normal…um…should I call you Princess Zelda or just Zelda?" "Either one shall do. Now," I raise my voice to be heard, "We must plan for the upcoming war. It cannot be avoided." Everywhere I look, people are nodding. Then the Demon-Slayer raises her sword, and comes towards me. She stops directly in front of me, and kneels, holding her sword towards me.

Zelda steps down from her throne, stopping in front of me. She then takes my sword from me, touches Dragon's Fire to my head, and says these words, "I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, ask my ancestors to accept this offer. Allow me to Knight the Bearer of the Triforce." I raise my head slightly, noticing a golden light coming out of Dragon's Fire. It reaches me and I suddenly can see everything. Then I'm back in front of Zelda, still kneeling as she lowers my sword. "Rise." I get to my feet and stand there. Zelda gives me back my sword, blade pointing towards the ground. Before I came in here, I retrieved the cloak that I was wearing. Now I remove it. And watch as Zelda's face grows shocked. "It….it's you! You have been gone for over six months. In that time, I was given my throne. And Tom took over…" Zelda then looks up then back at me. "We thought you were…" THUD. Something shakes the entire room. "…What was that?" I hear people begin to panic and I unsheathe Dragon's Fire and remove the Shield from my back. "Get behind me Zelda. Something's out there…and I don't like it." Just then, the doors break open, sending pieces of wood everywhere. Some land on my shield and they bounce off. Others are not so lucky. There's so much dust that I can't really see anything.

All is quiet. Then I hear a cut-out scream behind me and I spin, only to see Tom holding a sword to Zelda's throat. "Don't. Even. Move." Tom smiles at me and I shiver, thinking of how far I've come, only to have it come to this. "Hello Animagus. At last it has come to this. But what can you do?" I notice Death Eaters are corning people. "Lucius? Can you take care of this…so called Heroine for me? Zelda and I have many things to speak of." Tom then laughs and spins, disappearing with a crack. I lunge forwards, only to land where Tom was seconds before. Link and James run up to me, and seeing the despair on my face, they look at each other. "What now? The guards are all dead. I saw what he did to them…" Things are burning, the glass from the windows is scattered everywhere, things are falling from the ceiling, and still people are fighting.

I'm completely at a loss. Everything went wrong in a matter of seconds. What do I even do? I feel betrayed. My emotions are out of whack and it's all I can do not to just go off somewhere and lose it.

How long have I been standing here for? I realize that it's quiet. Too quiet. Then something slams into me and I fly into a pillar.

Something or someone is standing in front of me. Then the thing turns to face me. "…Ganon…" He nods then turns to face Feirback. They collide with a roar and they begin to roll around, crashing into things. I somehow manage to stand and make my way over to an open window. I glance back to see Link and James fighting alongside Ganon, something I don't think they ever imaged doing. "I have to do something," I whisper. Seeing no other option, I step to the window; hearing Ganon roaring in triumph as I do so; unsheathe Dragon's Fire, and fall.


	43. Chapter 38- The Battle of Hyrule Field

The Battle of Hyrule Field

The Battlements, Hyrule Castle

April 24th, 2015 6 p.m.

"What is that?" "What do you mean?" My men are abandoning me. I can only hold order for so long. "Major Ryan!" I turn to my Captain. "Yes? What is it?" "A person is falling from the sky! She fell out of one of the Throne Room windows-from the survivors, the report isn't good sir!" People are dying all around me…the spoils of war… "Make sure that the main gate is secure." "Yes sir!" My Captain salutes me, then runs off. Then I notice something. It seems to be the light but it seems that the person falls out of my view. Then I see the Dragon. It rises from the courtyard area with a roar and flies directly over me. As it does, I see a sword and shield strapped to its back. And I stare at it.

Above Hyrule Field

"SSSSSKKKKRRAAAAAAA!" Yes! I am free! "What are you doing?" I'm going to make Tom pay for what he has done. "No. I must pay. Land. Land now." What for? "Just do as I say." After flying around for a few minutes, I land on a hill with a thud. Folding in my wings, I stand there, and after a few seconds, I see something red. A few more seconds and I feel something moving beneath me. The thing in front of me is a scale. A red scale. "Yes. I have regained my body at last. And now I shall call my people." I can only watch as Dragonus raises his head, which was mine a few minutes before, and roars.

The sound of it reverberates around Hyrule Field, sending things fleeing. Sometime later, I hear something that sounds like wind moving. And it's getting closer.

Ruins of the Throne Room

Hyrule Castle

"Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "It sounds like an army…it's getting closer." The Throne Room is pretty much un-repairable. We had to leave the area and now are in the Dining Hall. People are still fighting around the castle and it's all we can do to hold of the intruders. I have a feeling that this is what the war that the Hero of Time was in was like. I could be wrong, but you can always guess. Pretty much everyone who was evil has reclaimed their former titles and has sworn to not harm any of the one fighting for peace. Take Connor, for example. He motions me to come over to him, and I do so. "…Link…I want to apologize. What I have done cannot be cast away into the rivers of the past, but I wish to cast away the guilt I feel. It's this confounded curse. Let me tell you something. When the second of your line stabbed Demise, my fore-father, he cursed the Princess, your line, and me. He said 'I shall never die, only be reborn as Ganon. The Princesses shall never have rest. And you, you shall always fight my reincarnation forever.'" Conner allows me to absorb this for a few moments. "Why haven't you done anything about this sooner? It would have saved countless problems." The red-haired man before me shakes his head and leans against a pillar, staring down at me. "It's that curse. I tried and tried to break it. I can only hope that it has broken. You said you thought you heard people marching?" Connor turns to face the twin doors. They are beginning to open. "…How many people are on the other side of those doors?" Conner sighs, and begins to strides towards them. I follow. "Oh…Judging by how loud it is, I'm guessing well over five thousand." I stop walking, shocked. "Five thousand…how can they all fit in the hallway?" Connor is standing by the door, hand raised to open it to the masses outside. "Magic," he says to me, "It's magic."

Hyrule Field

Dragon's Hill

April 30th, 2015

I'm standing in the middle of Dragons. It's been six days since Dragonus called his people. Tom hasn't shown his face yet, which worries me. I'm sitting on Dragonus's bare back, looking at the oldest Dragon. "So you are the one who called to Dragonus, and in that moment, you set us free as well?" He rasps. I nod. "I am. What do they call you?" The old Dragon moves towards me, and, in response, I slid down from Dragonus's back, and walk over to the Dragon. "My name," he says, bending his head down to meet my face, "is He-Who-Flies-On-Water. You may call me Skye for short. What to call you, however…" Skye whips his head to the back of mine. I glance sideways to see a very huge reptilian eye looking at me. "I think," Skye muses, "I shall name you Moondew. Yes, it is perfect for someone such as you." Skye draws back his head, opens his mouth, and breathes fire down upon me.

"It is alright. Open your eyes, Moondew." Skye is standing before me, and, for some reason. I seem to be almost level with him. The ground seems to be farther away and I can feel wind flowing past spots where wind is not supposed to be flowing. "What happened to me?" I whisper. It seems unnaturally loud. Dragonus walks up to me, and lays his head on my shoulder. His blood-red eyes glance up at me. "You are a Dragon. A Pure one. Look at yourself, then take up your blade and shield. When you are done, we must fly to the Dining Hall. People from strange lands are conversing. Some people from a strange place called Middle-Earth, and some people that are called Riders. Ones who have Dragons." Middle Earth? Riders? …Oh my god. Then, that story Albus told me of how the Ring came into his possession…how when Gollum fell into Mount Doom, and when it erupted…it acted like a teleporter, sending the Ring through time and space to have it land on Albus's desk, silver instead of gold, still on that chain….is true. "I have no time to look at myself. We must get to the Dining Hall." Dragonus nods, and, with a huge flap of his wings, takes to the skies. I follow him, as do the rest of the Dragons.

The Dining Hall

Ten Minutes Later

"That blade of yours…wherever did you find it?" A dwarf is sitting next to me, his battle axe on the table. "Gimli, my sword has been in my family for countless generations." An idea comes to me. I turn to the dwarf. "Would you like to see it?" His face lights up. "Yes, I would indeed, Mister Forester." I watch Gimli's squinty eyes move from my hand to my face as I slowly reach behind me to unsheathe my sword. With the ageless sound of a sword being drawn, the Master Sword is pulled out of its scabbard. At the sound, people turn their heads, and I'm soon surrounded. I stand, free of the table, and swing my sword, the blade making a humming noise as its slices through the air. Gimli frees himself from the table, then walks up to me, his eyes shining in the torchlight. "Such a fine blade…" he mutters, then holds his hands palms up toward me. "May I? May I hold your sword, just this once?" I decide to let him look at it.

Gimli holds up the Master Sword, its blade glowing fiercely from both the magic inside it, and the torches that are everywhere. "It seems to be Dwarvish. No one can make a blade like this except for us dwarves." Gimli turns to face the crowd surrounding us. Someone steps forwards. "Oh, lay off, Gimli. Us Elves know that that blade is of Elvish design." Gimli's face grows red. "Now, look here Legolas," he says, swinging my sword a little too hard for my taste, "You can clearly see that the design of the cross guard and hilt are Dwarvish. Why shouldn't the rest of the blade be as well?" The elf named Legolas comes forth and takes my sword from the now fuming dwarf. Legolas then walks up to me. He seems to be studying me. "You are the one they call Forester?" I nod. "I am. What business do you have here, Legolas?" The elf bows to me and Gimli comes over to us, having recovered from his argument. "We people of Middle-Earth came here because of word that a mad Dark Lord was going to be taking over multiple worlds. Many people who have never met and will never meet again have gathered here tonight in order to stop this 'Lord Voldemort' of whom you seen to be fighting. My kin and Legolas's kin have come to this Kingdom called Hyrule in order to have a peace conference with your leader…which reminds me. Where is this person?" "She is gone." I turn. A man in white armor is standing near me, staring at me. "My name is Aragorn. King of Gondor. And you, Link Forester, are ruler. Don't act surprised. Zelda never told you, did she?" Aragon tells Legolas to give me my sword and he does so. Aragorn then challenges me to a duel, in the middle of the Dining Hall. What can I do but not refuse?

Clang. Swords clash. Blood runs freely. But I still fight. As the temporary 'King of Hyrule' I have to accept anything. Even from being stupidly arrogant and accepting a duel from a man older than me and a great deal more experienced. I hear Gimli yell from the crowd of people surround Aragorn and I. "Don't take it out on the lad, he's just only now able to drink Venison Draught!" I hear laughter in Gimli's direction. I dodge another swipe of Aragorn's blade, then yell back to Gimli. "What is Venison Draught?" Among cheers, Gimli yells back. "It's a special Dwarven Brew, lad! When this is over, I'll make some personally for ya!" I'm about to say more when Aragorn hits me. Hard. There's this ringing in my head. Then I faintly hear the clatter of something metal hitting tile. Then the tile is rushing towards my face and I feel myself jolt as if someone has caught me. From far away, I can hear Gimli yelling. "Now look what you've done! You done went ahead and stabbed the lad!"

A rustle of cloth. Someone coughs. Then I hear someone speak. "Hey. I heard about what happened to you. Turns out I was standing almost right next to you when Aragorn stabbed you. I was wearing the Ring, but no one knew that until I tore it off and caught you. I nearly got stabbed myself. You're in a makeshift cot…I think you'll be happy to know that I carried you here personally. Hey, even friends are supposed to help each other when they're on the brink of death, am I right? Anyway, I'm being questioned. I…I really don't feel exactly safe here… Did you just move? I swear you…" Lauren appears from the blackness. When she notices that I am awake, she smiles down at me. "I was getting worried. Judging by what I had to do right then and there, Aragon hit you hard enough for your head to bleed." "Wait," I whisper, "You healed me?" Lauren nods. "I did. Lucky I was there when it happened, huh?" "Yes." I cautiously sit up in time to see the doors in the front of the room open. It's Aragorn.

Without a word, I get off of Link's bed and stride over to Aragorn. I then slam him against the marble wall. "What were you thinking?" He narrows his eyes and tries to push me away but I'm not done speaking with him yet. "Don't do that. Even though I'm younger and shorter than you, I have authority over you. Over everyone here. Why? Because as long as I bear the Triforce, I have the Gods on my side." I step back from Aragorn and watch as he slides down the wall a bit. "How dare you speak to me like this…I am lost. As we all are. Against what my laws say, I ask you to lead us. All of us, wherever we have come from. So you say, as long as you bear this Kingdom's Heraldry, then we are going to need as many Gods as we can get." I wait for Aragorn to compose himself and once he does, he leaves.

I then walk over to Link and get him situated. "I've done what I can to speed this up, but things like this take time. Even if you are a Witch like me. There are guards outside, so when you are able, you can just leave." I step from my friend's cot and turn away from him. "…Link…If…I…If I don't come back…I want you to know of how good of a friend you are to me." Link accepts this, and, turning my back on yet another friend, I begin to walk away. A few strides and I'm running. I guess this is it. There's no turning back now.


	44. Chapter 39- The End is Nigh

The End is Nigh

The Armory

Hyrule Castle

5-3-15

I've been fighting for the last year and a half. It's really time that this has stopped. I don't think the weapon's area has been used in a hundred years. Everything is covered in dust. I clean it myself and when I emerge from the depths of the castle, I find soldiers clustered around me, swords drawn. "What is the meaning of this?" The soldiers advance towards me, looking nervous. I unsheathe Dragon's Fire and point it at them. "Don't get any closer." Then the men part and an armored elf comes up to me. He is wearing a helmet and when he raises his head, I realize who it is. "Bryce?" Blue eyes peer out at me from the helmet. "Indeed. I am sorry about this. But I have my orders." He turns to his men. "Seize her. Take her weapons. If she tries to run, I'll deal with her myself." The men corner me by the doorway leading down to the armory. Still holding Dragon's Fire, I raise the sword, and start stabbing people.

Once a path has been cleared, I run and leap over the fallen men. Shouts of anger and pain reach me but are fading away the father I get. How could he do this to me? After all of this? Fighting my emotions, I run for the stables, dodging everyone who tries to stop me.

The Stables

As I round the corner leading to the Stable area I hear horses freaking out. Then I smell smoke and realize that it is the stable that are on fire. I recognize two of the horses screams. "…Oh god…" I slow my pace, then check it and sprint head on towards the burning building.

Once there, I run into the structure and get most of the horses out by myself. I'm hit with burning wood and I drop to the ground and roll around. Once the fire is gone I get back up and head over to Sara and Epona, who are tied together. I start to untie them when Sara lifts her head towards me. "No! It's a trap! Flee!" Then I notice that the heat at my back is gone. I notice a second shadow around mine and I slowly turn. Only to face Lucius. "Well, well, well, I didn't expect you to come to the rescue…though I suppose you couldn't bear losing these horses, am I right?" I say nothing, but only unsheathe Dragon's Fire. Other than the snorts of the horses, it's silent. "Why only show your face now, Lucius? Why not in the Dining Hall?" Lucius shakes his head and walks towards me, his black cloak swishing around his black toed boots. "I wish that I could tell you, but that would be against my orders. What I can do…however, is make sure that you do not leave this ruined structure alive." Lucius stops before me and his hand is too fast to follow.

After stabbing me with a pointed object, he leans towards me, and whispers. "If only you had stayed out of this. Tom wants you dead. By whatever means necessary." He pulls the thing out of me and I fall where I stand. "Now, I must go and deal with Forester and that traitor, Hanson." Lucius pulls back and begins to turn away, but then looks down at the object in his hand. He then throws the dagger in my direction and it pins me to the wood through my right arm. Lucius then strides away from me and I hear the doors slam shut. I then notice that I'm lying against Epona and Sara is standing above me, head bent over me. "How dare that man hurt you-I'll kick him into next season!" Sara raises her head and turns from me, pawing the wood with her hoof, swishing her white tail and snorting in anger. "Sara. I understand your anger. If that man had harmed my foal I would do anything to right what has been done. But your foal is here with us. You can at least find people who haven't betrayed us." Sara turns back to look down at Epona. "I will do so. After we leave this place."

Foal is what we horses call our riders, the ones who care for us. It's supposed to be life-bonded, but so many horses and foals are separated. By death, or some other tragic incident. My foal is lying against my horse-friend, her moveable-hoof holding that sharp-stick she uses. I lay down next to her and my foal drags herself over to me and pulls herself up onto my back. I then stand, and my horse-friend stands as well. I speak to my foal in mind-speak. We must flee. '…Sara?' I am here. Do not fear, my foal, for I will see that you are safe. '…I think that dagger was poisoned.' It may be. This I why I must get you to safety. I feel my foal's mind drift from mine and I know that she has entered the deep-sleep. I then call out to my horse-friend. Sara. Are you sure about this? Yes, Epona, I am certain. My foal has entered the deep-sleep. She has been through too much. Follow me, and don't stray. You know I wouldn't. We must find my foals. Then we can leave. I toss my head in approval and I gallop out of the stables, only to find adult foals surrounding me.

Sara and I are surrounded by angry soldiers. Rearing on my hind legs, I bite and kick to clear a path. Pain blooms through me but then I'm free and running for the gates. Neighing madly, eyes rolling, I crush a few men who are stupid enough to try and stop me. I feel no remorse at the loss of life. I must find my foals. And I will do so by any means necessary.

The Dining Hall

5-6-15

Dawn

"What in Hyrule is that?" "Hanson, there are two horses running around the castle, acting like they're mad. Can you please deal with them?" I stand from the chair I was occupying and nod. "I will do so, Jason." The Captain of the Hyrulean Guard stands aside and lets me pass. As I do so, Forester comes up beside me. "Where are you going?" Still walking towards the entrance to the Dining Hall, I gaze down at Forester. "There's been a report of two wild horses roaming the halls of Hyrule Castle. Get your ancestor. I intend to stop these horses before they hurt someone."

The Entrance Hall

6:10

James and I are trying to find two runaway horses. Something tells me that these horses are running around the castle for a reason. Gimli and Legolas are here as well-you don't argue with Elves and Dwarves. "Whose fault is it that these horses are running around here?" "None of us were by the stables, Gimli. Maybe the person is with the… Look out!" Two horses round the corner, eyes rolling and foaming at the mouth. I recognize them to be Epona and Sara. James throws himself at me and we both fall just left of the horses' hoofs.

Pushing James off of me, I slowly stand, lunge forwards, and grab Epona's mane. She stops immediately and stands still. I then reach out with my other arm and stop Sara. Once I have the horses under control, both Connor and James come over. "So. These are the horses that have been running around the castle?" Epona bows her head. "I am terribly sorry about these events. But Sara's rider is injured. A man in a black cloak threw this at her." Epona drops a blood-stained dagger. I bend down and pick it up, examining it. Snakes are the cross guard, lined in silver. "Lucius." I hiss. Connor walks up to me and takes the dagger from me. "Yes, this is Lucius Malfoy's personal dagger. Why he would give it up so easily is unknown to me for now." Something moves on Sara's back and then a figure in a white cloak sits up. "However," Connor goes over to this figure. "I believe that this dagger belongs to you, now. Take it." The person takes the dagger and slips it inside their cloak. They then remove the cloak.

"Who is this? You didn't say anything about a lass joining us!" "Patience, Gimli, let us hear what she has to say to us." Gimli? Then the elf must be… "Legolas?" The elf lifts his head. "Yes?" "…It is you….of course…when the Ring grew hot….It must have sent all of you here, good and bad…and when Dragonus called the dragons….then…" A noise attracts my attention. I recovered from Lucius stabbing me. Now, I turn Sara to face the doors, which are darkened by the presence of a dragon. A blue dragon with a person sitting on its back. Covered in armor.

"…Eragon and the Riders came as well….oh my god….Who else has come…" I get off of Sara and walk over to the boy on the dragon. "Welcome, we answered your call." "That wasn't mine. It was Dragonus, but I freed him awhile back. What have you been doing?" Eragon slides off Saphria and walks up to me. He stands there, studying me. Then, to my surprise, he kneels. Eragon then tilts his head to look up at me. "What have I been doing?" he smiles, "I have been making the armies of the enemy run for cover. The Riders have grown. We are ready to show all worlds that we have not been killed off. Will you join us?" I hold out my hand and Eragon takes it, and stands before me, smiling.

Still holding Eragon's hand, I turn to the masses who have gathered behind us. "Elves, Dwarves, Men, everyone, will you stand by me and fight for what is right? Will you stand with people you will possibly never see again? Will you fight for your homelands and loved ones who have no idea where you are right now?" People are nodding everywhere. Seeing this, I turn to Eragon and Saphria. "Will you join me?" Saphria nods. "We will join you, hatchling. We will begin to go towards the Evil One on your command." Then the other dragons come and they break the roof off. "Animagus! We cannot delay! Lord Voldemort is marching on this human dwelling even as we stand here! We must fight NOW!" It's Dragonus. As he flies downwards, the people scatter from around me. THUD. Dragonus lands in front of me and bends his head down to my eye level. "We must fight now, Animagus. Only you can lead these people from all corners over every world. Do so, so that Lord Voldemort cannot escape and ruin their worlds. Are you sure you wish to do this?" I nod, and unsheathe Dragon's Fire. "I will. Lead me to where he is." I step back, then run over to Sara. Vaulting onto her back with unleveled talent, I turn to face everyone else. Then I raise Dragon's Fire. "Form into groups. I'll lead. If anyone else wants to be up front, be my guest. Wait five minutes. Then charge all at once." Everyone does as I ask, then I turn Sara around, and as Eragon, Saphria, and Dragonus get out of my way, Sara and I gallop out of the Entrance Hall. This is it. There's no turning back now. Either Tom dies or I do. And I intend it to be Tom.

Hyrule Field

Twilight

Two days later

For two days I have waited. Everyone who has come with me is anxious to begin fighting, but I don't have any 'actual' experience leading anyone, so Connor is giving commands for now. I have set up a temporary camp near the castle, so any of us can run back and forth if needed. Now, I'm sitting up against one of the many trees that line the camp, staring up at the sky through the green leaves. I'm about to drift off to sleep when a voice awakens me. "If you don't mind, some certain 'Little Folk' wish to speak with you. One seems to be very interested in that Ring of yours…I believe that he and his friends followed me over here." In the near-darkness, I can see a man standing over me. He offers me his hand and I take it.

Once I'm standing away from the tree, the man steps back. I know why a few seconds later. Four 'Little People' appear out of nowhere right in front of me. The dark-haired one comes right up to me. "You don't seem to be very old….how old are you, anyway?" "Sixteen. You don't sound a day over twenty." I hear laughter come from all four of the small men. Then one speaks. "Don't just stand there! Introduce yourself!" The one standing before me clears his throat, and speaks. "You may know who I am by now…by the sound of my voice, but if you don't, that is fine. In that case, I am known as Baggins. Frodo Baggins, at your service, my lady." The other three come up to me and introduce themselves. "This here is Pippin. Merry. And I am called Sam. Nice to meet you." "So you're the famous hobbits?" They all nod in unison. "Yes."

I then hear footsteps behind me and I turn to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Connor, James, and Link standing together; along with Sara and Epona. "What's all this?" People are surrounding the group behind me and in front of me, and they're all holding something that can be used as a weapon. Even more people are appearing out of nowhere, mostly wizards and such. In the middle of it all, Dragonus and Eragon are leading their people around the fields nearby. They all land a few seconds later.

In a few seconds, I am completely surrounded by people of all races. I feel crowded, so I hold up my hands and everyone moves a few feet away from me. They seem to be waiting for me to speak. "…I never expected this to happen. You see, I'm just an ordinary…no, in no way am I ordinary- I am just an American teenager. That just so happens to be the one who can save everyone here. How do you think I feel about this? I can't think about anything right this second because all I can feel is this numbing sensation that is because of how many races are standing around me." I stop speaking to wrap my head around this for a few minutes and in that time, the mass around me forms into groups from each world. Once I realize this, I resume speaking. "Much better, thank you. Anyway, I'm supposed to lead all of you? I can barely lead my friends, let alone possibly….over ten thousand people…I need a leader from each group to take charge. Can you do this?" Multiple yeses come from all areas around me. Then a soldier steps towards me, wielding an axe. "We need our Princess back, whatever means necessary." He turns to the mob of people behind him. "Am I right?" He yells out to the crowd. "YES!" They all shout. The man then turns back to me and bows. "Jason, Captain of the Hyrulean Guard at your service. The townsfolk and other races are wanting to rid our land of this menace. I say this for everyone here-we will fight with you. For the sake of our lands, people, and loved ones-am I right?" All around me, people raise their assorted weapons and cry out their lands battle cries. "For Hyrule!" "For Middle-Earth!" "For Skyla!" "For Carvahall!" And various others.

Then, my brother comes riding up on that stallion of his, Starlight. From up top his horse, he calls out to me: "Lord Voldemort approaches! Arm yourselves!" He then turns his horse and gallops away to warn other groups. All at once, people line up in formations and I'm left standing in the middle of a quickly organized massive camp. "Wow." I'm impressed, which is unusual for me. I guess there is really nothing else left but to practice sword fighting, which I do when I find a few people.

Ka-clang! Crack! Ka-clang! Sounds of swords clashing against one another ring out all across the camp. The latest defeated opponent throws down his sword in defeat. After a few seconds, the man bends down and retrieves his sword from the dirt. He then stands and grins at me. "Is there anyone who can defeat you in sword fighting?" "No. At least I haven't found anyone who can." He and I step back, and then lunge at each other again. I'm basically teaching some of the younger soldiers how to sword fight in close quarters. They're okay at fighting like this, but I want to see how good they can get.

I then make an almost fatal mistake: I'm so engaged in fighting the young soldier that I don't know that he lowers his sword until it's too late.

…Oh God…I…I didn't mean to-The boy I was fighting is laying in front of me, looking as surprised as I probably do. "…You…" He then looks up at me. "Are you alright?" The boy suddenly seems far away from me, and I feel an all-too well feeling of panic come over me. I simply just standing there, trembling, then I turn and begin to run in no certain direction. I'm not running because of what I did…maybe I am…Why after all I've been through, I still have attacks like this? Sara calls to me from where she is tied to a tree. I run over to her, vault up onto her back, and I gallop her away from the camp, feeling nothing but shock and fear that something bad will happen to me if what I did reaches someone important.

"…Sara…I think we're in far enough…you can stop now…" I sense the fear-sickness in my foal's voice and I slow to a walk. "Why do I smell fear-sickness?" My foal's voice trembles as she answers me. "Sara…I….I stabbed someone…" My foal and I are in a patch of forest, most of which has been burnt over a long period of time. Most of the greenery is new growth. I stop beneath a large pine tree and lay down. I then turn my head towards my foal. "Did this 'someone' seem to be in pain?" She shakes her head. "Then I don't think you are in any trouble. Come. I must take you back." Without a word, I stand again, and begin to canter back the way we came.


	45. Chapter 40- An Ancestor's Guidance

An Ancestor's Guidance

The Camp of Worlds

5-11-15

Dawn

Lauren's been gone a long time now. I'm beginning to feel as if something has happened to her. "Forester." Someone pokes their head into my tent. "Yes?" I look up from the book in my lap. It's a book James lent to me. He says that it's a first-hand account of his great-great grandfather's journey when he was chosen to defeat Ganon. Maybe I will someday, when all of this is over.

I carefully lower the aged book to a table, then stand and face the person who is now standing in my tent. "We found her. They apparently were in the woods all night." "They?" "Her horse." "Ah. Well, lead me to them." The man nods and leads me out of my tent.

When I emerge from my tent, it takes me a few minutes to get to the sudden change of light. Once I do, I can see someone leading a horse by rope tied around its neck. The men around it seem to be abusing it and I start forwards, towards the men. "What are you doing? Get away from them!" I reach the horse and wrench the rope out of the man's hands. I then untie the horse and as soon as I do that, I'm surrounded.

Somewhere, Sometime later

"Link?" "James! You're awake!" "…Zelda? Where…" "Shh. Please be quiet-you aren't supposed to be awake yet…at least you two are here with me." "Where is this place?" "While all of you were heading towards Tom, he took Hyrule Castle without any trouble. Can you believe this?! I'm a prisoner in my own castle! And so are you. In case you're wondering, Lauren escaped, along with those four hobbits of this so called Middle-Earth. Only they escaped. If I were them, I'd go away. Far away." Something's wrong. Wrong with me. Those voices seems to be getting closer… "Something's wrong with him." "Well, he was bleeding when the Death Eaters brought him in here…" The voices go away after that.

The Lost Woods

Five hours before

"Can't stay here." "I know." "Do we leave her?" "No. Besides us four, she's the only one who didn't get captured. Along with that horse of hers and the Chesapeake Bay one." "Do you think she even knows what happened?" "…I don't think so." "Merry-someone's coming." "So they are. Hide!"

…Wake. You are needed here and now. I will come to you in five hours' time. Wake from your mind and face what you must. All but you and four others have been captured by the very man you are trying to defeat. Save them all. Before they too, succumb to the evil that swirls around you. Wake now.

…What even happened….Why can't I think very well… 'Must I remind you of what has happened?' Sara? 'Yes. Tom captured all but you, and those four hobbits. Not to mention Epona and I. We saved what we could and ran for our lives. We are in the Lost Woods now. What no-one knows is that there is a portal from here to your home. In five hours' time, we will go there. All of us.' How long has it been since… 'Since everyone was captured…I think about three hours.' I force myself to wake up then. After a while, I get up and go away from everyone else. Sara follows me.

There is a cliff that overlooks most of Hyrule. I'm there now. I don't know if it has a name, but I'll call it Phoenix Overlook for now. I'm up against a tree, staring up at its' leaves. It's gone from a good outlook to a very bad one. I sigh and sit up. Now what? I'm basically on my own for this. I've heard of Frodo's adventures but I don't know if…I should go and ask him myself. I get to my feet and turn away from the tree, then begin walking back towards the clearing where I woke up.

I arrive just in time to see things flying everywhere. Something flies past me and hits a tree. Dodging unknown items, I walk over and pick up the object. It's a dagger. Weird thing is, I recognize it. "So this is Sting," I mutter, holding up the elven dagger to the sun, "The Elves make good weapons." Something then rams into me then, sending me to the ground along with Sting. Still holding the dagger, I scramble to my feet and back away from whoever knocked me down. To my surprise, it's Frodo. "You have it. Give it to me, now!" He lunges at me and I swing his own sword at him. "Back!" I yell at him, shocked at his behavior. "Do you mean your sword? Or do you mean this?" Still pointing Sting at Frodo, I remove the Ring from around my neck and watch as the hobbit's eyes grow huge. "You do have it…let me see it." I whisk the necklace out of his reach. "No. Sorry. I can't do that. A certain wizard told me to keep this away from the likes of you. Which reminds me, I thought the Ring had no control over you? What happened?" Then the other three hobbits appear and force the lone hobbit to the ground. Leaving Merry and Pippin to make him stay on the ground, Sam gets to his feet and pads over to me. "I am truly sorry about this. When he caught sight of that Ring…you should have seen the look on his face. But enough of this- we need to work together if we have any chance of rescuing anyone." Sam turns to Frodo, who has now reclaimed control over himself. "Do you have anything to say? An apology would be nice." Frodo begins to do so but I interrupt him. "Normally I accept apologies, but not now. Too many lives are at stake. I'm leaving, if you don't mind." Seeing Sara over by some grass, I head over to her and vault myself onto her back. Epona appears from somewhere to my left and stands next to me. She turns her head to the four hobbits in the middle of the clearing and speaks to them. "I can hold three of you. The other will ride with my foal's friend. We must make haste. Hurry."

In the end, Sam rides with me. Let me tell you something. Hobbits make very good companions. Maybe all hobbits are like this. Maybe not. I've only met four, so how can I say anything?

"You would have liked my uncle. He talked of all sorts of adventures. Did you know that he went to the Lonely Mountain and saw a Dragon? The very last one?" "I did, Frodo. Don't think that Bilbo's adventures went unnoticed. Someone wrote a book about him. And you. I'll have you look at them sometime and all of you can tell me if the man got things right or not." Merry's voice comes to me from a little bit away. "What was this man's name?" I turn on Sara's back to look at him over the head of the other two hobbits. "His name was J.R.R. Tolkien. I never met him, but I heard he was an amazing person. I don't know how he knew of your quest. Or Bilbo's for that matter. See, in my world, all of you and all of the worlds are fiction. They don't exist. For most people." Everyone, including the two horses, is looking at me with curiosity. "I will tell all of you everything later. Where is this portal Sara?" This way. She leads me and my companions into an area not on any map of Hyrule.

The Portal of Worlds

8:37 P.M.

"This Forester you speak of seems to be a nice chap." "He is." "Do you think I could meet him?" "Perhaps. If I rescue everyone that is." I stop Sara before a circular portal made of a light-blue substance. "I'm going in alone. And I'm going to rescue everyone alone. You four will stay here. When I come back do not, in under any circumstances, any of you, follow me. Including you two. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nods solemnly, then I turn, and plunge into the blue circle.

Five minutes. Then I'm out of here. I'm back home. For the next five minutes, anyway. I step away from the now dim portal and as I do so, it goes away completely. It's still there, the air is shimmering where it was visible. Silently marking the location of the portal, I turn around and begin to walk towards my house once again.

I emerge from the woods to see lots of fish in the large pond before me. "Hello." The biggest one says. I kneel before them, feeling the water soak my jeans. "Prego. How are you?" "Fine, my lady. As we all are. Why have you returned?" "To tell my parents it's time. Time for me to save lots of people. If you could speak to them…I'll have to write them a note. Farewell, Koi." I stand and watch as Prego disappears beneath the surface of the pond, then I turn and whisper a charm that allows animals to speak human.

A few seconds later, all of the fish appear before me, along with some birds and frogs and toads. "We can speak your language? Is this necessary?" I nod. "Yes. You can tell them." While I'm speaking, a cat comes up beside me. She meows at me with happiness. "You have come back! The short one and I have been worried. So has the feeble one. Here she comes now." I turn away from my cat to see my ever faithful dog comes towards me. I hold out my arms to greet her, and she steps into my open embrace. "I'm so sorry," I say, pulling back to look at my dog, "I've been so busy doing other things that I forgot about you." "Maxine. You shall go with your saver. Along with Leonard the Bichon Frise mix. And the feline. The least you three can do is aid your master." It's Patches, a pearl-colored Koi who was recently a mother to over a thousand children. "Yes.", Maxine barks, "I shall go. I have always wanted to help you. Let us leave now. For we should arrive unnoticed." She turns to the fluffy, long bodied dog who has padded up to her. "Leonard. Are you sure you wish to do this?" He nods. "I can scare off the bad people." I turn to my cat, who is sitting at my feet staring at me. "Will you come with me?" The feline stares at her paws, yawns, and stands. "I will join you." She begins to saunter off towards the direction of the portal. After a quick goodbye to the fish, I help Maxine by making up a spell that will make her young again. Then the four of us set off.

Along the way, I meet someone. He doesn't tell me his name but he looks so much like James and Link that I know that it is another Hero. He tells me of how his ancestor is having 'a terrible sickness' and that 'he is very ill'. The man before me also tells me that there is a spell that was cast over the castle. Then he disappears. Determined to help my friends, I continue on my way to the portal.

A few minutes later, I'm standing in front of four very surprised hobbits and two horses. First there were seven, now there is ten. Not even saying goodbye, I walk past them, unsheathing Dragon's Fire as I do so. As I reach the opening of the woods, I look back. Sara and Epona are pressed together, one of the four hobbits is sitting on one of them. Then all of them are gone, swallowed by the trees and bushes. And now there are four again. With my cat on my shoulder and my two dogs running beside me, I set off towards Hyrule Castle for what may be the last time.


	46. Chapter 41- Prison Break

Prison Break

5-12-15

Twilight

I stand before the transformed castle, staring upwards at the light that shines through the darkness surrounding it. Still holding Dragon's Fire, I walk towards the drawbridge, which should never be down like this. But it is.

I step onto the centuries-old wood, feeling it slightly resist my weight. I turn to face my pets, who have come with me to risk their lives. "Stay back," I tell them, "Go into the grass." They obey me.

I then raise the sword I hold in my hands, take one step forwards, and swing.

The shield shatters, at the same time, light pours through the cracks. A few seconds later, the shield disappears all together, and my pets run up to me. Mentally preparing myself for what I may find inside the castle walls, I make my way across the remainder of the bridge, and push open the gate.

Hyrule Castle (Entrance Hall)

Ten minutes later

With a crash, I kick the twin doors open. The sounds of footsteps echo across the room. I cross the hall and open the heavily-scarred door that lays in a darkened corner, out of sight. A wooden sign hangs above the door: Dungeons.

Seeing the sign, I go ahead and pull open the door, then begin the task of entering the darkness that lies before me.

Hyrule Castle (Dungeons)

I reach the bottom of the stairs. Another door lies before me and I pull this one open, only to see rows of cells. I stand in the doorway, silently taking in the conditions. There is very little light down here. I'll free the Dragons first. I just have to find them.

It's easy to find the Dragons. I just follow the sounds of their voices. I round a corner and see tons of occupied cages. The humans are nowhere in sight and I quickly cross the dirt floor to the first cage.

A blue eye appears and fills my entire vision. "You have come for us," More voices join the lone dragons, "Hurry! Open this confounded cage!" I do so. Within minutes, the room is filled with un-caged Dragons.

Their roars of joy reach the ceiling. They quiet down after a while. Dragonus, one of the first I freed, pads up to me. He is smaller, smaller than me, but I recognize him. "What happened to you?" Dragonus growls in anger. "The Evil One did this to me. Who knows what horrors he has done to the others? Come, we must free everyone." Without another word, the red dragon turns, and heads down another section.

Ten minutes later, I reach a section of the dungeons that is older than the rest. I also hear voices. Lots of them. They all suddenly stop when I enter the very dark corridor. There are maybe five torches that are lit. Suddenly realizing that I could be ambushed down here, I unsheathe Dragon's Fire. The blade reacts to something at the end of the corridor and I make my way towards it. As I pass the cells, the occupants come to the doors and simply stare at me. Then they begin cheering. "She came! I knew she'd come to rescue us!" "What took you so long?!"

At long last, I reach the last cell. What I find inside is both relieving and terrifying. I found them. I've got to get this door open. I swing my sword at the door and the door lands inside of the cell.

I then step inside the cell and most of it occupants stand. "…You…you came…." Someone steps towards me and I drop my sword. The person then embraces me and I do the same. I then pull back to see a familiar face. "James! …Who else is in here with you?" Still holding James at arm's length, I move my gaze around the darkened cell.

Until I see Zelda in one corner, bent over someone. I look back at James with question, but he shakes his head and steps backwards. "He wouldn't wake up. We've tried everything we can…you can heal people right?" Fearing the worst, I slowly nod my head. James then begins to walk over to Zelda and the comatose person. I follow him.

I hear voices. "…What…what's wrong with him?" "That's just it. We don't know." "…I can't exactly heal him if we don't know what is wrong with him, but I can try." A few seconds later, I begin to feel…lighter. A few more seconds and I feel like I can do anything. I know that something has happened to me. How long has this gone on for? Then: I can think clearly! I must be getting better…those voices are getting closer…can I be… "…James! Zelda! He's awake!" The person bending over me stops me from trying to get up. "No. I know that you want to do something, but that Dark Magic took a lot out of you-when I figure out who did it, I'll personally do it to them." A few more seconds and my vision clears. I recognize the person. "…Lauren…you…you came? Here? How many have you…?" By now, James and Zelda have come over to us. Lauren helps me stand. "Lots," She answers me, "Lots. I'll have to stay behind and make sure everyone gets out." She turns away for a few seconds, then turns back to me. "It'd go quicker if you help me. I found your sword. In fact, I found all of the weapons." Lauren turns around and then turns back to me, holding my sword in her hands.

I take the blade, feeling my strength return. Now to leave the dungeons. I've had enough of this place. Without saying a word, I push around the people who are surrounding me and make towards the fallen door.

After a few minutes of freeing the other trapped people, at long last, everyone is free. Link seems to have recovered from whatever was ailing him. I still haven't figured out how I can heal people, but I'm eager to use this new-found skill of mine if it means saving people from an early death. But there's this ominous feeling that something will happen when I'm doing this to someone.

One by one, the freed armies make their ways towards the lone staircase that leads to the ground floor. After thirty minutes, only James and I are left. "I guess this is farewell then?" "What do you mean?" James gestures with his hand upwards, as to say something about what waits for me in the throne room. "You're going to go after him, aren't you?" I begin walking towards the stairs, James trailing behind me. "I've thought about it." I stop and allow James to walk past me. When he realizes that I am no longer with him, he stops and turns to look back at me. "Aren't you coming?" I shake my head. "No. You go on ahead." I begin to walk again. "If I don't come out in two hours, get away from here as far as you can. If I do come out, well, that means I'll have won." James slowly nods, taking this information in, then he turns from me and continues to walk towards the stairs. I watch him climb them, then I turn to face the majority of the dungeons.

You'll have to rebuild down here once I'm done. This place needs to be destroyed anyway. With this, I raise my hands, back up until I'm on the first step leading up, summon my magic, and start destroying the dungeons.

When it's over, I'm still standing on the first step, but beyond it is nothing but rubble. I've wasted what strength I had…can I even get up the stairs? I turn and face the however many stairs that lie before me, a task that was effortless a few hours ago, but now will be difficult. The sooner I start, the sooner I'll be upstairs. Looking back at the ruins of the dungeons once last time, I place a hand on the railing of the stairs and begin to climb them.


	47. Chapter 42- Until the Last Spell

Until the Last Spell

Hyrule Castle (Ground Floor)

5-14-15; Dawn

I emerge from the stairs that led to the now-destroyed-dungeons mere hours ago to find most of the armies that were together outside standing before me. They all seem to be restless. Looking over everyone, I spot the four hobbits and Sara and Epona near Legolas and Gimli. They see me and wave and I wave back.

I cross the aged tile, and it seems like I'm moving slower as I reach Sara. Then I discover that I'm not moving at all. Then I feel an ominous presence behind me and I quickly unsheathe Dragon's Fire and turn, but I'm not fast enough.

Tom is standing over me, holding a now-bloodied sword in his left hand. "Did you think you could kill me this easily?" He hisses at me. All I can do is merely look up at him, all the while thinking of if that sword is poisoned or not. I somehow manage to stand, using my sword as a crutch, which is something you are never supposed to do, it damages the blade. Well, maybe non-enchanted swords, anyway.

"How far you have come," Tom says to me, "Only to fail. Fail like Helena did. You now hold her blade, but even after all you have come through…I stabbed you. The sword I hold in my hand is poisoned, you have five minutes to live. Try and stab me, why don't you?" Everything is so far away, I'm having trouble focusing on anything. Five minutes? More like five seconds… Using the last of my strength, I lunge at Tom, only to have him step aside at the last second. I steady myself, then drop my sword, and fall.

'I can only watch. But I will lend you my strength.' "Helena, is this…" 'Yes.' Morgan… "I know. But I will not let my sister succumb to this spell. It's Dark Magic…" 'We know what it is, the problem is how your sister will react to it.' "Rachel, I think it's time we let the Gods intervene…" No. I will not- Rachel Ravenclaw, Helena Greystone, Morgan of the Heavens, We have answered your call. We will help the one who bears us. We must combine with the Raven. Leave us, for we must prepare…..

"Is she dead?" "I hope not." "Someone help me move her. Tom can't know she's still alive."

An arched, centuries old ceiling. Darkness. The ceiling again. More darkness. The same ceiling. Even more darkness. Then: 'Snap out of it! Do you even know what is at stake here? Wake up!' …Sara? 'Yes. Even now, I am standing over you. Open your eyes once more. I do this and see that Sara's words are true. My horse is standing over me. I forget about everything for a few seconds and just stare up at her. Then she speaks to me. "What are you doing? Get up and strike down the evil one where he stands!" Strike down the…oh. I get to my feet and look around for my sword. I see it propped up against the wall, looking forlorn and abandoned. I slowly walk over to it and pick it up. I then throw the sword's sheath over my right shoulder and I unsheathe Dragon's Fire. Something's different about it, though. The blade appears to be made out of jade. Instead of wings, twin dragon heads are the sword's crossguard. Interesting. I then notice Tom terrorizing everyone else. Unconsciously, I move towards Sara. She snorts and pulls her ears back. "No. You cannot look to me for guidance. You must do this on your own." Feeling nothing but uncertainty, I nod, turn away from Sara, Raise my sword, and step forwards.

I put on the Ring when I'm halfway to Tom. I don't even know how I'm being this quiet, but I am. I finally reach the Dark Lord, who is announcing my 'death' to the massive army that is still inside. "Yes! I killed your leader! Now, surrender to me, and I might let you live." I'm just behind him now, and I step around to face the Evil One. He has no idea I'm standing in front of him. This is perfect.

In one second, I remove the Ring, Tom notices me, starts to say a spell, and I say the counter spell to it. Tom stands before me, suddenly worried. I lean in towards him. "This ends now. No more of your evilness. I don't know if I was chosen to end your reign of terror, but I'm going to do so even if I wasn't." I then pull back, raise my sword; letting the light from the torches catch the gleam of the blade; lower the blade a bit, then I let go of Tom, only to do my signature move in which I throw the blade up into the air and catch it by the hilt, and a second later, I stab the man who has ruined so many lives in the heart.

I don't know how long I stand there for, staring down my sword's blade at Tom. But at last, I step away from him and pull my sword out of his heart. As he falls, I have a few words I wish to say to him. "You are finished. Go back to the halls of your ancestors-for we have no need of you here." I then raise Dragon's Fire once more and make sure Tom can't come back.

Silence. Then as people realize what I have done, they rush forwards. Then I'm above everyone, holding my sword to the dying sunlight. I did it. I actually did it. I never thought this day would come. The people carry me outside where they let me down. Then the crowd steps back and lets someone pass. It's Zelda. Two people are standing beside her, in armor. "I wish to congratulate you, but we all have been through so much." Lots of people are nodding and Connor himself pushes through the thong to the front. "Why are you two wearing armor? At least remove your helmets!" The two knights move their helmets towards each other, nod, and remove the helmets.

Both of the Foresters stand before me, helmets in their hands. "So? What do you think?" Connor crosses his arms. "I think you two look ridiculous. But that's my opinion." He turns to me. "What do you think of all of this?" "Look, I've been through a lot. I think I'm just happy that I survived all of this. Although…I feel like this deserves a full celebration." Nearly everyone on the crowd agrees on this. Then I hear Gimli's voice. "Now you can finally have that Venison Draught! Ha ha!" Even Connor grins at this statement. "Aye. I have an old brew we can use as well!" I leave the men to their drink-making and head off to the region of Lake Hylia.

Lake Hylia

8:00 A.M.

Before I left the celebrants, I told Zelda of where Phoenix Overlook was located. I also told her of the region of the Lost Woods that hadn't been documented yet. She thanked me and allowed me to go off by myself for a while. Now, I'm lying on my back, sword and shield beside me, looking into the endless sky above me.

Now that this is over, I'm lost. After all of this, after all that I've been through, I can't just go back to living a normal life. The things I've done…it is nice being alone for once. I stay around an unnamed cliff until the sun begins to set and people begin to stream towards it. I don't notice anyone until someone sits down beside me. "So this is where you've been." I turn. It's James. "I can see why you came out here. It's so peaceful…by the way, there's going to be a celebration. Are you coming?" I turn away from James and stare at the dying sun. "…I don't know," I mutter slowly, "I might when things won't be so crazy…it's just…I've been fighting for this exact moment…and, now that Tom is gone…" I place a hand on the hilt of Dragon's Fire and turn back to James. "I don't know what to do. I have no idea what to do next." "Well," James says, standing up and offering a hand to me, "I know what you can do," James helps me up and picks up my sword and shield. He then hands them to me. "You can come with me back to Hyrule Castle." James's gaze moves from me to the east, where somewhere out there is another castle, one with four towers. "I don't know if I like the idea of all of these worlds connecting. It's interesting, in a way." Having put away my sword and shield, I too, look in the direction of Hogwarts. "Who knows? Maybe we'll all need help once in awhile." Close by, I can hear Gimli speaking with Connor about the differences of his Venison Draught and Connor's 'Fernwind Wine' whatever that is. I merely shake my head and offer James my hand. He takes it and we walk down the hill together, towards Hyrule Castle. As we pass the now arguing Dwarf and the man standing in front of him, they see us and nod in our direction. We both nod back and continue on our way.

We cross Hyrule Field and take our time-because we have nothing to lose now. I feel nothing but content. This is nice. I could get used to this. At one point, James and I stop to take in the Dragons who are celebrating. Zelda and the other leaders of the Kingdoms around Hyrule have gladly welcomed back the Dragons. I realize how close I am to James, and it crosses my mind for a second that I should move away from him, but I don't.

Instead, I turn to look at him. The young Scot pulls me close and I feel slightly uncomfortable about this. The feeling then goes away and I rest my head on his shoulder.

I don't know how long we stand there like that, watching the Dragons fly through the air, roaring with delight. At one point, Dragonus flies down and lands in front of James and I. He's back to normal size by now. "You have done well, both of you," he growls, "You two must remember that Forester is not from this time period. He needs to return back to 1423. As soon as possible." He rears his head back to look down at us. "I think that only you should go with him. I can take you there right now-to a place where doing this is possible." Dragonus then lays down in front of James and me. I remove my head from his shoulder and walk away from him, towards Dragonus. When I notice that James isn't behind me, I turn back to look at him. "Are you coming or not?" I ask. "You need to go back. You could do things that affect everything up until this point." I hold out a hand towards James. "Take it." James walks forwards, takes my hand, and together we climb onto Dragonus's scaly back. Dragonus flaps his gigantic red wings and we're off.


	48. Chapter 43- A Link to The Past

A Link to the Past

The Time-Stones

11:00 A.M.

Dragonus lands in front of a group of old stone arranged in a circle. I slide off of Dragonus and help James down. Once we do this, Dragonus steps aside to let us through.

"Go now," he says, "Go back to your time. You have been gone long enough." With that, the dragon flies off and Lauren and I are left standing before the stones. I've made up my mind. I will go back. Some things here make no sense to me. I'd rather be back where I understand most things.

Lauren leads me onto the innermost stone. Looking down at it, the stone appears to me very old. It's cracked and moss is growing on it, but it seems to be filled with magic. I'm about to walks forwards into the very center of this stone when I hear what sounds like footsteps on stone. Then a voice reaches me: "You weren't going to leave without me being able to say goodbye, now were you?" I turn. Link is leaning against one of the outer stones, sword in his left hand. "You can come with us if you want." "I will." Link stops leaning on the stone, sheathes his sword, and walks towards me.

"I guess we just stand here?" "Let me try. If I don't reappear then do what I did." I walk away from James and Link, towards the very center of the aged-stone. A few seconds later, I feel lighter…almost if…

Hyrule Castle (Past)

The Time-Stones

It worked. The stones appear newer…are they going to come or not? I step off the nearest stone and walk down the worn path to my left. I don't know how long I walk for but a few minutes later, I can hear two voices behind me. "It worked!" "It seems to…" I wait for James and Link to catch up with me and the three of us continue on.

"Are we behind the castle?" "I think we're in this…new section of it." "What do you mean by new section? I pick down and pick up a piece of fallen marble. I then show it to James. "Look at this. Would you call this new?" He takes the stone from me and holds it up to the sun. "Yes." James lets the rock fall to the ground and tilts his head back to look at the added section. "That tower is new." "The Time-Stones have been here for a long time though, so something was here. Now that I think about it, those stones looked like ruins…James." He stops looking at the tower and turns to face Link. "Yes?" "When was the Hero of Time alive?" "About two hundred years ago, why?" Link turns away from James and I and begins pacing. "I believe that those Time-Stones were the Temple of Time. Think about it. That place has an aura of magic around it. Those stones seem to be the right stones for the time period…it makes sense." Link stops pacing and turns back to me. "What do you think of this?"

"I think you're right. Do you know there is more than one set of Time-Stones? There's at least one more. Out in the Forbidden Forest. That's how I came here the first time." I turn and walk away from Link and James, having seen someone coming towards us. As the figure comes closer, I make them out to be David. "James?" "Yes?" I turn to him. "There's someone coming towards us. Someone you might want to see." I step back and as I do so, James sees David.

"…David…" I think I'm walking towards him, but I can't seem to get ahold of myself. Thoughts race through my head. Will he recognize me? How long have I been gone? Then I can't think anything else because my older brother is standing before me and tears are running down his face and he whispers my name…and I lose it.

I know I've done the right thing when I see David hugging his younger brother. After a few minutes, he lifts his head. "I…I don't know what I can do…all I can do is thank you…thank you for returning my brother to me." James then gets ahold of himself and looks up at David. "How long have I been gone?" "Far enough. When you have said your goodbyes, come into the castle. Our parents wish to see you." David steps back a couple of paces.

Lauren walks over to David and begins to talk to him. What about, I can't help but wonder. Then James walks up to me, holding something that is wrapped in cloth. "Here," he says, handing the object to me, "I want you to have this. You can add more to it, if you wish. It's an account of my great-great grandfather's journey. I can't really understand it, but maybe you can." I look down at the aged book, speechless. "I…I don't know what to say…" I look back up at my ancestor, who is looking content. "You two can leave now," James turns towards the castle, his gaze far away. I decide to leave James and his brother alone, and I begin to start back to the Time-Stones, which look more and more like the ruins of the Temple of Time, where the person who wrote the book I now hold in my hands took up the blade that is now resting in its' sheath on my back. Wow. It really did come full circle then. A few minutes later, Lauren comes to the Time-Stones and I inform her of what James gave me. "Have you even looked at it?" I shake my head. "No. Not yet." I then decide to go back to our own time.

Link and I step onto the innermost stone once more. As I leave the past, I think I can see someone leaning against an upright stone, holding a certain book. Then I hear a voice, one that I heard at the Portal of Worlds. 'Thank you. For all that you have done. The Time-Stones are indeed the ruins of the Temple of Time. Where I drew the blade out of the pedestal, and changed history. Yes. I am the Hero of Time. My spirit guards these grounds, both here and in your time. Go back, for I must speak with the current Forester.' The spirit seems grateful and I nod, and step into the sunlight.

Hyrule Castle (Present)

Ruins of the Temple

As soon as I step off the stone, the light dies. I stare back at it, confused. Then it all comes back to me, and it feels like ice. James is gone. I then feel a presence behind me. It feels…like an old friend. I turn, only to see James. Or someone who looks like him. The man and I stand there, saying nothing. Then he speaks to me: 'Do you know who I am?' "Are you the owner of this book?" I hold it up and the man smiles. 'Yes. I am. That book has not been held by human hands for over a hundred years. It appears to be exactly in the same condition as when I gave it to my son…' Lauren then appears from the past and when she sees the spirit standing there, she stops walking, puts on the Ring, and disappears.

I appear by Link a few seconds later. I can finally see the book Link is holding: it seems to be very old. I know that the Hero of Time is here with us and I say nothing, not wanting to offend him. I lift my gaze from the battered journal to the man himself, who is watching me with interest. 'If you wish to gaze upon my journal, go to Phoenix Overlook. Only there will the writing on the pages be legible. But you must hurry. Go now, before the celebrants find you two.' With this, the Hero of Time nods to Link and I, then goes back to where ever dead Hero's go.

After five minutes of talking, Link and I decide to head to Phoenix Overlook now, before those Dwarves find us. In fact, I think they already have found us. "Hey! Look over there! It is the two party-skippers! Let's get them back to the castle, lads!" About twenty Dwarves spot us and begin to charge at us. "What do we do? We can't outrun them." I turn to Link and hold up the Ring. "We can use this." The Dwarves are getting closer to us and Link doesn't have time to say no.

I've never been under the influence of Lauren's Ring before. It's interesting. I can hear multiple voices coming from very far away but I don't take notice of them. Instead, I notice the Dwarves are getting farther away. They notice we're not there. "Where'd they go?!" Away from you.

Through the mist of the Ring, I can see the entrance to the Lost Woods. I direct myself there. Once inside, I make sure Link is still with me, then I take off the Ring. Once I do, Link appears besides me. "What…was that?" Smiling at him, I flip the Ring into the air and catch it. "It's all in the Ring. Don't ask me how it works because I still don't know. Come on, don't you want to read that journal?" As I begin to walk towards the direction of Phoenix Overlook, Link runs up to me and checks his pace. We then walk off towards the cliff-that-has-not-been-charted.

Phoenix Overlook

4:00 P.M.

Still holding my ancestor's journal, I gaze out over Hyrule. I can see everything: Death Mountain, Hyrule Castle, Lake Hylia, and many other things. Way out in the distance I can see the ruins of the Dark Tower. "Do you think Connor will ever go back there?" "Go back where?" "To the Dark Tower." "Why would he? I guess he could live there for a while…about that journal…I've been wondering if we should make a museum or something. To let future generations look at the things we built." Lauren turns to me, her eyes shining. "We can do all sorts of things! We can house a weapon collection, set up a historical association, anything!" I merely look at her coolly. "Are you really into history this much?" "Yes. You're not really caring about this, right?" Not knowing what to say to this, I walk to the edge of Phoenix Overlook and sit. I then open my ancestor's journal and words begin to appear on the pages.

Hyrule, the Outer Banks

6-20-1200, 14:00

Something terrible happened today. I had to kill my dragon, Vallium. But I had no choice- Ganondorf had turned him against me. I remember training my dragon for weeks on end. We loved each other, if a dragon can love someone. I bought Vallium in a market that had come to Kokiri Forest, for free, if you can believe it. On the way back to the forest, the young dragon bit me. It hurt, but I scolded him. He didn't do it again.

I wonder if someone will read this. I also wonder if the tear stains will stay on the pages.

15:00

I've talked with Darmuni. He says that the best way for me to get over my grief is to honor Vallium. I think I'll do that. I am beginning to wonder if my parents are looking after me. Even in death. I feel as if my mother is comforting me as of this moment…strange. Can departed ones do this?

19:00

The Gorons are having a bonfire, and they have invited me. Darmuni says it is to honor Vallium. I am very grateful to him. It is not easy being a hero. But I must. For Zelda and all of Hyrule, not to mention the newly developed kingdoms of Skyla and Hydalia. I wonder if I fail, that Ganondorf will try to take over those kingdoms as well. The wizard's power has grown, grown so much that I myself am wondering if I can defeat him.

The somewhat faded writing stops for a few pages. Wow. So the other two kingdoms haven't been around as long as Hyrule? Interesting. I decide to read more. I start to turn to what seems to be a very battered section of the book when I realize Lauren is peering over my shoulder. "What are you doing?" "Looking at the journal. What are you doing?" She nods towards the book. "Go on. Just ignore me." So I do.

Hyrule; Gerudo Valley Dungeons

6-25-1200

It hurts for me to write, so I will be writing in short passages. Hopefully the blood on my hands does not stain the parchment. I have been betrayed. Betrayed by someone I trusted. It hurts. Hurts as much as the bruises on my back. I have no sword. No weapons. Yet they let me write. It's enough to drive someone mad.

6-27

…I am dreadfully ill. It is enough that I am down in this cell, being able to roam freely in it. But having to undress and stay near a corner filled with soiled hay because of it? The thought of it is enough to lower a man's pride to almost non-existing.

There's an ominous stain in the middle of the page, but the writing is legible. I really don't want to know what the stain is…I continue to read.

23:00

All I have is this journal. Nothing else. I did free myself from my bonds a few hours ago.

24:00

I've escaped. And I found Sheik. Turns out he had a lot of explaining to do.

Sheik said that he had to knock me out because a certain woman who was one of my guards is a sage. And because I kicked her in the head, the spell Ganondorf placed over her was broken. Sheik also gave me my sword and shield, which he said he had picked up from my comatose form earlier.

6-28

1:00

Sheik is no more. But I have found Princess Zelda. She was Sheik. After a few minutes of calming her down, she explained to me that she went into hiding. For seven years, she waited for me. It must have pained her to hit me like that.

2:00

Zelda has been taken from me. By none other than Lord Ganondorf himself. I loathe him. I want to stab the man with the Master Sword. I am going to Hyrule Castle now.

"Well, this is interesting." The sun has set over the past hour. Now, I'm reading by the light of Lauren's hands. "Is this enough light?" "Yes." Seeing nothing for the next couple of pages, I turn one more page. The drawing that is on the following page shocks me: it's a free hand drawing, quickly made, but I can make out Epona standing next to a person in a white dress. This is the Princess of Hyrule during the Hyrulean War. Behind the girl and the horse is a house. A house I recognize. It's the Forester Estate. Two hundred years before I met James.

There are words beneath it: A Hero's Litany. What is this? I've got to keep reading. So I do.

Hyrule Castle

5:00

I am standing at the base of the transformed Hyrule Castle. It pains me to see the destruction Ganondorf has caused. You will pay for this. With the Seven Sages help, I cross the lava moat and enter the castle.

5:10

I've broken the seal to the tower. This is where I will defeat Ganondorf. I am sure of this. I am going up the tower in five minutes- I have to wait for the ink on the page to dry.

5:20

I've reached the top of the tower. I think I hear organ music behind the closed doors. I am going into the room.

"Welcome." The organ music abruptly stops in the middle of a song. A man is standing in front of it, his back to me. "So. You are Forester?" The cloaked man suddenly turns to me, his black cape covering his left side. He brandishes two curved swords. "The Triforce is resonating. All of the pieces have come together. Power," –His right hand glows yellow- "Wisdom,"- I notice a yellow light above me and I look up, only to see Zelda enclosed in a crystal. Still looking up at Zelda, I hear the man say two more words- "And Courage." As the man says this, a light blinds me.

When I can see again, a piece of the Triforce rests within me. Courage. Then the man laughs and walks towards me. "Do you know who I am, lad? Do you?" I slowly reach behind me and unsheathe the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield. "Ah, yes, you wield that infamous blade. So, tell me, Forester, will you engage me in combat? You make the first move, and I'll follow suit." The man seems to be studying me and I do not like it at all. Raising the blade of my ancestors, I charge at the cloaked man, only to find myself floating in the air before him. The man's arms are raised. "You fool. Do you know that I am a master of the Dark Arts? My name is Lord Ganondorf. And you, Forester, are in the foundation of the Dark Tower. Future generations of my line will live here. Now, enough of this-you said that you wish to fight me?" Ganondorf lets me stop floating and I fall to rest on one knee, forced to look up at the man. "Then, by all means, let us fight!"

Do I want to keep reading? Why not? I turn the page and continue reading. Meanwhile, Lauren shifts besides me to get comfortable. She too, wants to read the journal, and why wouldn't she? Maybe I'll take this history museum thing into consideration.

Swords clash. Sparks fly. Spells light the darkness. And we still fight. Man versus wizard. I am not giving up without a fight. Take me if you want. I remember all of the sword slashes I was taught and I make my teachers proud of me. "Hah!" I lunge at the wizard with the point of the Master Sword pointing at his heart. He does not dodge the attack and the sound of flesh being split splits the air.

Ganondorf looks at the sword in his chest, then at me, then back down at the sword. "…You bested me, lad." He says very slowly, "You…have won…Zelda is yours…now leave me…" I slide my sword out of the man's chest and he falls to rest at my feet, blood pooling around his robes. At once, Zelda is freed from her prison and we start to leave, when something makes me stumble. "What was that?" Zelda looks horrified. "The castle is collapsing! We need to leave! Follow me!" I do not argue. I merely obey.

The Destroyed Dark Tower.

6-31-1200

Twilight

Zelda and I have made it out of the castle. Dawn is quickly approaching and I can hardly believe that what I have done is real.

Zelda and I turn to leave, but then I hear something. Something that sounds like stone is being moved. "What was that?" "Should I go and look?" "Yes. But be careful." "Are I not always careful?" I walk towards a pile of rubble in the middle of the ruins. Once I reach the rubble, however, all hell breaks loose.

With a great deal of noise, the pile of rubble explodes. I raise my shield just in time. When I lower it, the man I had stabbed is standing before me, looking pleased. "I should be dead, shouldn't I? Well, I survived. Why? Because it is my destiny to kill you. It is your destiny to fail, Forester. It is my destiny to rule all of Hyrule. Now," he laughs and raises his right hand and curls it into a fist. His piece of the Triforce begins to glow ominously. "Behold the Triforce of Power!" With this, Ganondorf rises into the air, still laughing, and seems to curl into himself.

The thing that lands before me is a huge, hulking beast with darkened fur. The beast takes two gigantic curved swords from its back and roars at me. It then swings both swords and I can only watch as my sword is ripped from my hands, only to land a few inches from Zelda blade first into the dirt. "FIGHT ME!" I can only stare up at the beast in growing horror, slowing backing away. "…Ganondorf?" I whisper, "What have you done?" "What have I done? I have been remade. Look at me! I am no longer a man, Forester, but Ganon. Now, if you could just stand still so that I can kill you." Ganon roars and swings his twin swords at me, but I roll dodging the blades. One nicks me and I feel the pain course through me. 'Damn, that hurt! I need to be more careful. Here they come again.' Again, one blade nicks me. 'Okay-that hurt. A lot. I cannot be so careless.' Another swipe of the twin blades leaves me lying on the dirt, darkness clouding my vision. 'No…I cannot let myself enter the darkness…I must prevail…' I force myself to stand and I earn another sword to my face.

I'm on my back, looking up into Ganon's tusked face. "You have lost, Forester. Admit it. You lose too much of your life-blood and still you try to fight me? Hah!" The beast raises his twin swords, and stabs me.

I cannot make any sound of pain, but the human can react in other ways to pain. It can render the person stricken with loss of control, kill them, or render them unconscious.

Ganon pulls his swords out of me and clops over to Zelda. I can only watch as Ganon raises his swords-the sound of steel against steel rings in my ears.

Zelda is holding the Master Sword, its blade sending sparks from touching Ganon's twin swords. Her voice sounds far away. "How dare you strike him down where he stands?" She then directs her voice at me. "Link! Here!" Zelda then throws my sword at me and I lift a slick-with-blood hand and catch it.

I'm standing. Blood is running down my side and I cannot focus on much. I head towards Ganon, who is cursing Zelda's name to the Heavens. Once I reach him, I switch hands with my sword, Ganon turns around to face me and I stab him in the head.

The beast blinks at me, surprised. Then my legs give out and as I sink to the now-covered in blood-red water-ground, the Master Sword slides out of Ganon's head. He roars and I kneel there, darkness clouding my vision, Zelda steps to my side, raises a bow that is strewn with a Light-arrow, and fires.

Ganon disappears. Then I drop my sword and it clatters onto the dirt. As the pain overcomes me, Zelda catches me as I fall, and then she's supporting me. "Zelda…" "Hush. The villagers are wondering what has happened. People will help you." She then looks away and waves to someone.

Then some men are looking down at me. "What in Hyrule…oh. Poor lad. Is this your sword…?" One of the men is holding my sword as if it's Satan himself. I somehow nod. "…Great Scot!" One of the men raises his head away from me and yells. "It's Forester!" Then the old man looks down at me and takes my hand. "We'll take good care of you, lad. Don't you worry about a thing. You deserve peace and quiet after what has happened tonight." Then the man goes away and I am looking at the night sky. An urgent voice reaches me as from very far away: "Hey! We need some help over here!" Then the voices go away and I'm left with only my thoughts. After some time, those go away as well.

The writing stops here for quite some time. I'm actually speechless. It's sometime after dark. We've been here for too long. We need to get up to Hyrule Castle. I stand, wake Lauren, who fell asleep some time ago, and we leave Phoenix Overlook.

Hyrule Field

5-16-15

Midnight

I fell asleep. Who does that? I'm extremely tired and it's all I can do not to fall over. "You okay?" "I feel like I'm going to pass out, but other than that, I feel fine." "Alright." We don't talk much for the rest of our trip back to Hyrule Castle.

Hyrule Castle (Dining Hall)

12:30 A.M.

"Ay! You two finally came! Where'd ye go?" "They look absolutely exhausted, Gimli, I suggest you let them tell us." I hear myself telling Gimli and Conner that I'll not be doing much of anything for a while. "What do you mean?" I then feel myself fall over. At first, I feel shock, then surprise, then amusement. "Ay. You drunk or something? Who gave you Conner's Fernwind brew?" "No one. I've been on my feet all day, that's all." Gimli and Conner help me up and I make my way over to an unoccupied table and sit.


	49. Chapter 44- A Long-Awaited Celebration

A Long-Awaited Celebration

Okay-I'll admit it. I drunk a little bit of Venison Draught…I feel horrible. During my 'episode', I was kicked out for 'acting like a complete idiot'. It's been ten minutes since I came to myself. After getting the drink out of my system (putting it very lightly here), I somehow found myself outside. As a Dragon. Standing in what was once wine and lots of food. After standing there for an untold number of minutes, Saphira found me. After telling her what I think happened, she roared in laughter and let me follow her to a secluded part of Hyrule Field. I'm still there now.

…I think I'm going to be sick again. What a way to celebrate. "Are you alright?" "No." Legolas is standing over me. It's about five in the morning. "Did you drink too much? I have something for that. If you can, drink this." The Elf hands me something and, willing to try anything, drain it. I immediately feel better.

During the night, I discovered that the worlds will stay connected for a very long time. So I can appreciate literally anywhere. Even back to Hogwarts. The party is even larger there. All of my friends find me among the craziness and we go back to Hogwarts at last.

Hogwarts (Circle of Appreciation)

5:30 A.M.

"We're back." I cannot say anything else. My emotions are threatening to overtake me. I step away from the others and unsheathe Dragon's Fire. It burns even brighter than ever before. I think the sword knows that its purpose has been fulfilled. I turn to face Ben and the others. "Should I return it back to the Forest?" I swing the blade through the air and it hums as I do so. My friends are shaking their heads frantically. "No. You should keep it."

I then feel a presence behind me and I turn to see Dwyer, Rachel, Dublin, Helena, and Morgan standing there, smiling. "You must keep Dragon's Fire, for you will need it once more. I do not know much, but I do know this-the one who you slayed and is thought to be dead is resting. Waiting to be reborn. When I cannot tell as of how, but for now, enjoy your freedom, Animagus. You have saved untold lives. Farewell, for now."

They all disappear except for Morgan. "I wish you were alive." "I can be." "You can?" My sister nods. "Yes, I have permission." Without waiting for an answer, my sister rises into the air, then appears before me, wearing a white dress that doesn't reach pass her knees. "You're…" I reach out and touch her dress. It's real. Overcome by emotions, I drop my sword and hug my now-alive sister. One by one, my friends caress my sister.

I then walk away from the others, having picked up Dragon's Fire, and raise the blade to the dawning sky. A beam of light shoots out of the top, letting everyone know that I have returned.

I have no idea what will happen tomorrow. Or next week. Or next year. But I do know that I defeated Lord Voldemort. And lived to speak about it. Now, I might stay away from everyone for a while. Did I mention that I get uncomfortable about lots of people around me? No? Well I just did.

When I walk into the Great Hall, I am greeted with applause from everyone. Including the Slytherins. I raise my right hand, showing the Mark of the Raven and I smile. I don't care what happens tomorrow. Because I'm here. Back where I belong. And I'm happy. Let Tom come back. Let him try to wreak havoc. I'll be ready. Still holding Dragon's Fire, I leap into the air, spin around in the air, and land facing the doorway, the blade glowing with a fierce brightness. My friends step up to me wielding weapons of their own. We face the doorway together, saying nothing. But I know what they are thinking. We'll be ready.

From Haley's Journal:

Lauren is back. She seems to be very happy. But I sense an oncoming doom approaching. I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen very, very soon. Possibly tomorrow. Lauren went up to Fox Lake to be alone. Before she left, she sought me out among the craziness. Lauren told me what she was going to do and I said of course you could go off to be alone. Now, I believe Benjamin has gone after her. I think I'm going to go to bed. After all, tomorrow is supposed to be more partying. Did I say I loooveee parties? I did now. Goodnight.

Haley seemed to be very drunk when I talked to her. I returned the Texts to their rightful condition. The book is now in the Headmaster's Office. It's about six in the morning now. I'm currently sitting on Hawk's Cliff, looking over the water at the Gangplank. The sun is rising and various animals are celebrating around Fox Lake. I did something good. My right hand is resting on Dragon's Fire, which is still shining. All wars have been stopped for now, which is good. The portals are still existing and I don't think anyone wants to close them just yet. I think I'm going to forget about everything and relax for once. No fighting, no one trying to kill me, just peace.

The Story continues in The Legends of Chima: The Mark of The Raven: Book Two of The Raven Saga.


End file.
